


To The Ends Of the Earth

by CrackerJacc, SinpaiCasanova



Series: Heat of the Moment [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Babies, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Touch-Starved, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 49,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackerJacc/pseuds/CrackerJacc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: It's a long road of past traumas and future problems.





	1. Chapter 1

Sixty long and hard day's had passed since the incident at the warehouse. Sixty days worth of nightmares and countless shed tears for the four boys. Anti and Damien left Nate's place a few weeks after they were discharged from the hospital, turns out the omega was pregnant. At first Damien wasn't ready to accept it, becoming his usual grouchy self. But right before they left he seemed to come around to the idea of becoming a father. Anti was elated, constantly rubbing his belly and talking about the baby. They were happy in the end, but because of Damiens past they were forced to leave, laying low until the heat died down. As for Matt and Jack, the two omegas were obviously traumatized, going though something as horrible as human trafficking will do that. But it seems that Matt was having a hard time letting go, unable to receive physical affection from anyone. He had night terrors, vivid images of Will that would haunt him at all hours of the day. It was like his mind couldn't break away. Jack had the opposite reaction, unable to leave Mark's side for more than a few moments without having a panic attack. The omega was desperatly attached to his mate, terrified of leaving the house or being alone. They were both trapped, but in different ways.   
Jack was currently wrapped up in a cozy blanket on Mark's lap, watching cartoons on the tv. He was sucking on his thumb - a habit he'd picked up at the warehouse - as his mate's gentle hand pet his fluffy green hair. Matt was sitting in the armchair, alone, as Nate watched him longingly from the couch next to Mark. It was quiet except for the tv and Jack's occasional giggles. It wasn't like Mark minded being next to Jack twenty four seven, but it had it's inconveniences. Such as he had to make bathroom breaks quick or when Jack was sleeping, he couldn't jerk off because Jack was too traumatized to see anything related to a dick. But Mark didn't mind, he'd do anything for his baby. Even if that meant getting blue balls every so often.   
He only dreaded when Jack would be in heat. It could happen any day now, being a few months after his first heat, and was sure the omega just wasn't ready for it. Matt wasn't ready either, keeping Nate at a distance, even when they slept. The alpha hasn't been able to touch his mate for two months, two excruciating months. He missed him, more than anything in the whole world. He craved to touch his lover's skin, feel his lips pressed against his own. He needed his mate, but Matt wasn't ready and he didn't know how much longer it would take for him for be comfortable enough with physical touch.   
"Baby?" Nate murmered, the most pitiful look imaginable in his deep brown eyes. It wasn't that Matt didn't want to be physical with Nate, he loved him. But their bond was broken and Nate never got the chance to mate him again. It was too much for Matt at the time, so they suffered. Matt looked over at Nate.   
"Hm?"   
The alpha glanced away, trying not to cry.   
"I just wanted to say... I-I love you..." He murmured, and Matt smiled only slightly.   
"I love you too." He said, rubbing his arm as he curled into a ball on the chair. Nate stood, leaving to go to the bathroom before he broke down in front of everybody. He couldn't handle this, the longer he was away from his omega the more his heart broke. But he was doing this for Matt, because he loved Matt with all his crumbling heart.   
Nate closed the bathroom door, placing his hands on the sink and looking at himself in the mirror. Tears were running down his sickly pale cheeks. And that's just how he felt. Sick. The alpha sank down to the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest as he cried for the third time that evening. It seemed like crying is all he knows how to do anymore, unable to focus on anything for more than a few seconds at a time. On top of that he was constantly exhausted, both physically and mentally. The nights so were long and hard, with Matt sleeping on the far side of the bed or even the couch. The alpha would wake at all hours of the night, listening to his lover scream and beg for Will to stop. It was the most heart wrenching sound he's ever heard. And the worst part is, he couldn't comfort Matt in any way. He couldn't hug him or console him with his words because they always fell flat. He felt useless. A small knock on the door broke Nate out of his destructive thoughts, unwilling to move from the floor to answer it.  
"Come in.." The alpha quietly spoke, head hung low as he prayed for a miracle. The door slowly opened, a pair of eyes that Nate has missed for so long peeking in.   
"N-Nate?" Matt spoke quietly. The sound only made the alpha cry more, looking away.   
"What is it?" He asked, voice cracking. Matt flinched, stepping inside hesitantly. Seeing Nate like this made him want to comfort the alpha, but he didn't know how. Sitting down next to Nate, the alpha looked over at him. This is the closest Matt's been to him since the car ride home from that God forsaken warehouse. The omega was currently working up the courage to hug Nate, but it was difficult. He wanted to, he really did, but he couldn't. Nate knew not to even try, hugging his legs tightly instead of the body he wanted to.  
"I-I'm sorry.." Matt whispered, his own tears falling from his eyes as he hesitantly brought up his hand to wipe away Nate's. The touch was only a second or two long and light enough for it to be mistaken for a breeze, but Nate still leaned into it. He's dying a little more each day, and Matt can see it. He knows his mate needs him, but he just can't take that leap yet. Every time he looks into Nate's deep chocolate eyes he sees Will, who had the same shade of chestnut that his mate does. But Nate wasn't the one who hurt him, he saved him. Matt often has to remind himself that not everyone is out to hurt him, especially not his alpha. Was Nate even his mate anymore? They haven't been mated since that night Will broke their bond. Nate was still sobbing quietly, looking at Matt with so much desperation in his eyes. The omega whimpered softly.   
"I-it's ok..." He managed to choke out, even though he knew it wasn't. What was the point of even getting out of bed anymore if you're just going to die a little bit more every day?   
Nate stood, moving out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, where he closed the door and got into bed, fully clothed. Matt stared at the spot where the alpha had been sitting. Nate needed him, so why couldn't he just man the fuck up and comfort him?   
Matt stood suddenly, turning and punching the mirror. He didn't even feel the pain that was brought with the shards embedding into his hand. All he felt was empty, and alone, and he was convinced it was his fault. The omega stumbled back, sobbing as he sat on the toilet seat, hand covered in blood and glass.

 


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't sure if anyone heard it or even if he cared that they did, is body was completely on autopilot. The omega watched his clothes become saturated in droplets of crimson, finding a strange sense of peace as he watched the pools widen and the streaks stain his skin. For a moment he actually felt something, even if it was just pain. Pain meant he was alive, and being alive was a good thing, right? Of course it is. It's what Matt has to tell himself when he wakes up in a cold sweat, swatting at an invisible man that was touching him in his most intimate areas. He told himself that being alive and distant was better than being dead and leaving Nate alone. But now he wasn't so sure. It felt like he was doing more harm by staying here than he would if he were on his own. At least then he wouldn't have to constantly worry about upsetting Nate. He sees the look in his eyes, and it kills him every time he looks at him. But leaving wouldn't help the situation, as much as he wants to be alone and self destruct, he can't, because he loves Nate too much to do that to him again. But was being here really better? Or was he simply torturing Nate?  
Matt didn't know, he didn't want to know, standing up to rinse off his hand in the sink. He needed to clean up this mess.

Jack had fallen asleep in Mark's arms, snuggled into his chest and lightly clutching his shirt. The alpha smiled softly, moving one hand to brush some hair from Jack's face, listening to his calm breathing.   
"Alpha..." He whispered in his sleep, squirming slightly. Another nightmare.   
Mark gently pulled Jack up against him, kissing his temple.   
"I'm here, pumpkin, I'm right here..." He soothed, his tiny mate gripping onto him. Jack nuzzled closer, breathing in Mark's scent.  
"Anti..run.." The omega whimpered, his little legs jerking and his eyes rapidly moving underneath his lids. This was a typical nightmare for the young boy, always looking out for Anti since he witnessed the vile things that Damien did to him. Mark sighed, turning off the tv as he lifted Jack up into his arms.  
"Anti's ok, baby. You're all safe now. I won't let anything happen to you, I swear it." Mark whispered, lightly kissing his mate's forehead. Jack whimpered, nose burying in Mark's neck, clinging to him. He eventually relaxed, going limp against his alpha. Mark stood up, carrying Jack up the stairs and into their room, shutting the door quietly. He moved over to the bed, lying Jack under the covers before crawling in after him. Mark wrapped his strong arms around Jack from behind and pulled his little body close. His own eyes began to close.The omega hugged Mark's arms, nuzzling them sleepily. His skin felt a little warm, but he payed no mind to it. As Mark began to drift off, the sound of Matt whimpering caught his attention. It was going to be another long night for the four of them. Matt stood outside the bedroom door, hand clasped around the knob as he sucked in a few shakey breaths. His hand was still slightly bleeding, all bandaged up with the shards of glass removed. He didn't want Nate to see him like this, thinking he was trying to hurt himself. That wasn't the case at all, he was just so tired of feeling nothing. The omega whimpered, twisting the knob as he stepped inside the dark room. Nate was in bed, curled up into a ball as he tried to sleep. The crippling guilt began to settle in his belly again, making him feel like shit for being so selfish. This was Nate, his alpha. Why was he so terrified of letting his lover touch and kiss him? Nate wouldn't hurt him, and Matt knew that. Maybe he could try sleeping a little closer to him tonight? The alpha was starved for affection, desperate for a touch from anyone. So Matt attempted to push his fears to the side, slowly removing his clothes before sliding into the bed. Nate didn't move, he knew better than that. But Matt rolled onto his side, hand outstretched as it hovered over Nate's cheek. He could do this, it's just his mate. No one else is here, just the two of them. Matt shut his eyes tightly, slowly lowering his hand until it was brushing Nate's cheek. The alpha gasped quietly, not daring to move a muscle in fear of scaring the omega off. His skin tingled where Matt was touching it. The omega was breathing deeply, running the tips of his fingers over Nate's cheek. It was so soft...  
He cupped the alpha's cheek, hand shaking, eyes still closed. Nate was tearing up with joy. He could barely contain himself, this was like getting water after being in the desert for so long. It wasn't much, but it made his heart soar. The alpha could feel his heart start to pound, two months worth of anguish melting away the longer Matt touched him. But just as quickly as it happened, Matt pulled his hand away. The omega opened his eyes, staring at his lover as he shook. That one little touch meant so much to Nate, he could tell from the look in his eyes.  
"Th-thank you.." The alpha whimpered, wanting so badly to kiss Matt's lips. But he held back, bottling up his needs until he would eventually explode.  
"Why are you thanking me?" Matt quietly asked, scooting a little closer as he layed his head down against the pillow. Nate didn't quite know how to answer that without seeming overly needy, but he needed to let Matt know how he felt.  
"Because you tried.."  
Matt smiled softly, eyes closing. He was close enough to feel Nate's warmth and it oddly soothed him. The alpha couldn't help but stare at the omega's beautiful face. Matt was pale, his lips full and all the wounds he had gone. Nate wanted to cuddle him, but didn't push it. That small touch left him satisfied for now, and he didn't want to guilt Matt into doing something he didn't want to. The alpha purred, eyes closing as he pulled the blanket over them both, Matt relaxing. They both felt content, the best they've felt since before the kidnapping.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Across the hall, Mark and Jack were sound asleep. The peace often lasted a few hours, with Mark waking up at least once a night to comfort Jack when he had a nightmare. Tonight wouldn't be any different. The omega began to whine, tears slipping out of his closed eyes as a vivid nightmare flashed inside his head. He was back in that warehouse, chained to the basement wall next to Dan and Phil. The scent of heat filled the air like a thick fog, surrounding Jack as he frantically looked around the room. "Mark?!" The small omega called out, pulling against the metal chains as he tried to stand up. It was so dark, with only a small amount of red light to illuminate his surroundings. He could hear Dan moaning, Phil panting as they fucked. He's come to hate that sound, gritting his teeth as he covered his ears. "Mark!" He called out again, sobbing as he began to see Will emerge from the shadows. "Welcome back, little dove." The beta purred, a bullet hole still visible in his forehead. Jack shrieked, backing into the wall as the beta inched closer to him. "No..y-you're dead! This isn't real!" Jack cried, using his arms to shield himself as Will placed his hands on both sides of his head. "That's where you're wrong, puppy. I'm very real." As the dream played out, Jack's body began to jerk and thrash, swinging at the person next to him. Mark jolted awake, sitting up to grab Jack's wrists as he screamed and tried to hit the spector in his mind. "Jack!" Mark said, quickly pulling his tiny mate against him. Jack whimpered and sobbed, hitting at Mark as the alpha rubbed his back. "Shh, I'm here pumpkin, I'm right here and nobody will hurt you again." He whimpered, kissing Jack's forehead, the omega's struggles becoming weaker. "Wake up little one." Mark shook him gently, Jack whining and crying harder. "Shh, shh, I'm right here..." Mark nuzzled into Jack's soft hair, his omega shivering frightfully. In his dream, Will was about to rape him like he did Matt, the omega helpless against his tight grip. He was sobbing and squirming, calling for Mark. "S-stop! Mark, please help me!" Jack cried out, landing a particularly rough punch to Mark's jaw. The alpha was terrified, unable to pull his mate out of the dream as it became more intense and realistic. In his mind, Will was laying on top of him, dragging his slimy tongue up his cheek while his hands groped and fondled the omega. Jack fought back as hard as he could, trying to bite the beta as he kicked and punched. But like most of these dreams, his hits were weak and powerless. It was like his arms were weighed down, moving in slow motion as he cried and fought back. Will would just laugh, staring down at him with that sinister smile as he pushed his disgusting cock into the omega's ass. This was one of the more vivid and terrifying nightmares that Jack has had so far, and Mark wasn't sure if it connected in any way to his impending heat. The alpha has been hiding birth control pills in Jack's food for the past two weeks, knowing that the mere mention of sex and birth control would cause a melt down. But he wanted to be careful, especially with everything that's happened recently. Jack couldn't go through another tragedy, he wasn't strong enough and neither was Mark. The alpha cradled his mate, getting down right next to his ear as he did the same thing he's had to do for the past two months. He softly began to sing, filling his omega's head with his soothing voice. Jack could hear him, wincing as he searched for Mark in the void of his mind. The more he listened the calmer he felt, until finally William disappeared. The ghost vanished into thin air, leaving Jack alone in the basement. "That's it, open your eyes pumpkin. It's just me. You're safe." Mark cooed, rocking Jack a bit like Anti used to as the omega finally broke free. His teary eyes fluttered open, lunging at Mark and wrapping his arms around the alphas neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Mark nuzzled his temple softly, shushing him as he rocked his mate. Jack trembled, clinging to Mark like his life depended on it, hiccuping. "I'm here, my sweet baby, nobody's going to hurt you." Mark soothed, sitting up against the headboard as Jack slowly calmed. "D-daddy..." He whined, burying his face in Mark's neck, moving a hand up to suck on his thumb. Mark began singing again, hoping to coax his mate into some much needed sleep. Jack eventually stopped shaking and crying, instead he looked up at Mark with red eyes. "I don' wanna go back to sleep, he's there..." He whispered, sniffling. The alpha cupped his mate's soft cheeks, kissing his little button nose. "Just think about me sweetheart, I'm always here." Jack didn't seem too convinced, biting the tip of his thumb as he shook his head. The experience left Jack in a bit of a dependent headspace, viewing Mark as a caregiver rather than something romantic or sexual. The alpha became accustomed to acting like an actual daddy to Jack while he was in this state of mind, which was usually when he was nervous or stressed. And now a days Jack was in a constant state of stress, so he would pull back and let Mark handle it. The alpha sighed, giving Jack a look that only a parent could give. "What about if if made you some hot chocolate? Would you try then?" Jack looked up at Mark through his lashes and nodded, his mate smiling softly and lifting Jack up as he stood.


	4. Chapter 4

The tiny omega nuzzled into his warm chest as he was carried silently down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mark flicked on the light and sat Jack on the counter, pecking his lips. The boy giggled, watching as Mark went to get the mix from the pantry.   
"With marshmallows?" Jack asked excitedly, and Mark smiled.   
"Of course- but not too much. You need to go to sleep." He said sternly, Jack nodding frantically with Mark's words. The alpha had to admit, Jack was absolutely adorable in this state, his childlike behavior never failing to make Mark smile. He grabbed the mix and a large bag of half eaten marshmallows, walking back over to the counter and setting them by the microwave. Jack watched him quietly as he made his drink, swinging his legs a bit as he tapped his fingers against the counter.  
"Wanna talk about It? It might help." Mark asked, eyes flickering up to see Jack chewing on his bottom lip. The omega hesitated for a second, playing with his oversized shirt that smelled heavily of Mark.   
"You think it would?" Jack asked, his voice a bit higher than usual. Mark nodded, popping the mug into the microwave. If Jack was being honest, he didn't ever want to talk about the things he's seen, especially the vivid nightmares he's been having. But if it helped then he'd try it.  
"Ok, daddy. Jus' promise me that you'll chase him away if he comes back for me." Jack murmered, staring at Mark as he pulled the mug out of the microwave and handed it to Jack.  
"I swear I'll kick the shit out of him if he comes back." Jack giggled, pecking his alpha's nose.  
"No swearing, Daddy."   
Mark smiled, kissing Jack's bottom lip.   
"Sorry little one." He cooed softly, grabbing a few marshmallows and plopping them into Jack's cup.   
"Ok, well..." Jack looked down at his cup. Where does he even start?   
"I-I woke up in the dungeon again, and he... He was alive, and he came down." Jack fidgeted, calming a bit when Mark placed his warm hands on his hips. Mark kissed Jack's forehead softly.   
"U-um, h-he started touching me in g-gross ways..." Jack was tearing up, Mark petting him softly.   
"You don't have to keep going, baby." He soothed, and Jack shook his head.   
"B-but he... He put his..." Jack whimpered, burying his face in Mark's chest and shaking his head. The alpha sighed, that probably wasn't a good idea now that he thought about it.   
"Its ok, baby. He's gone, and he'll never be able to hurt you again. I won't let him."   
"But he's not gone, daddy. He's still here, and he hurts me every single night. But you're never there when he does, why?"  
Jack whispered, his words stabbing Mark in the heart.  
"I call out for you, but you're never there to protect me. I'm alone, and all I can see is his face. I feel him, even now." Jack began to sob a bit harder, hiding his face in Mark's shirt as his tears soaked through the fabric.  
"W-why won't he leave me alone?"  
Mark shushed him softly, wishing he could take Jack to the doctor to get something for these constant nightmares.   
"How about this..." He murmured, petting Jack's green hair.   
"Every night, before bed, I'll give you some medicine that'll help you sleep. And it'll help with the nightmares." He said, Jack looking up at him tearily. He hoped that his own sleep medication would help, it was just a simple thing you could buy at the drugstore. The omega nodded.   
"Please Daddy, d-don' wan' him to hurt me anymore..." He whimpered. Mark's heart broke, pulling him closer, Jack being careful not to spill his drink.  
"D-do I have to take the medicine?" Jack asked, his voice a little slurred as fatigue hit him like a truck. Mark smoothed his mate's hair back, kissing him gently as he nodded   
"Yes baby, I really think it would help you sleep." Mark muttered, gently picking Jack up in his arms.  
"Are you ready for bed now?" Jack sleepily nodded, finishing his hot chocolate before Mark took the mug from his hands. The omega yawned, rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists.  
"You'll be there this time, r-right daddy?"  
Mark squeezed Jack a little tighter, nuzzling him so affectionately as he climbed up the stairs.  
"I'll be there, pumpkin. I promise."  
Jack nodded, kissing Mark's cheek softly as the alpha pushed open the bedroom door and walked inside. He lied Jack down, before grabbing the bottle of his medicine off the nightstand. He opened it and poured a bit of the liquid in the tiny cup.   
"Here, drink it." Mark said gently, handing Jack the cup. Jack pouted, but complied, scrunching up his nose at the bad taste. He handed Mark the cup and coughed softly, huffing.   
"Ewie..."   
Mark chuckled, putting it away and crawling into bed, turning off the lamp and taking Jack into his arms. The omega purred, nuzzling into his mate's neck and yawning cutely.   
"I love you, Daddy."  
"I love you too, little one."  
The rest of the night went by quietly, Jack was far too drugged to even remember dreaming let alone to react to one. It seemed they had finally found a solution to Jack's little nightmare problem. But it wasn't as peaceful for the couple next door. Nate barely slept last night, too worried about Matt to close his eyes for more than a few minutes. While Jack has nightmares, Matt has night terrors. Some are so potent that the omega literally can't break away from them, no matter what Nate does to try and help. Last night was one of his quieter nights, with only a small episode in the middle of the night. But Nate still couldn't sleep knowing that Matt was suffering like that.

 


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun lit up the bedroom and the omega woke up for the day, he was surprised to find that he was only an inch of two away from Nate. The alpha was passed out from exhaustion, lips slightly parted and his gentle breath grazing Matt's cheek. He looked so... Peaceful.  
The omega, surprisingly, didn't really want to move away. He examined Nate's face, taking in all the little details. The alpha was truly gorgeous. He hesitantly reached up with the tip of his finger, tracing those little details on the alpha's face. He wished he could let Nate get close enough to mark him again. But it would only remind him of Will.   
Matt quickly pulled his hand away at the thought, taking deep breaths. He couldn't have a panic attack now, not when Nate was finally asleep. He knew how protective Nate has been over him lately, and it killed him a little more to know that Nate deserved so much more love and affection than Matt was able to give him. He wanted to seek out therapy and get help, but the idea of appearing weak left him paralyzed. He wanted to get better, but he couldn't even talk to his lover about it let alone a complete stranger. The omega rolled to the other side, feeling gross and vile as flashbacks of that night crawled back into his mind. He was never more than a second away from seeing Will again, and he hated it. Matt slid out of the bed, covering up his bare skin with his arms as he ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Nate hasn't seen him naked since he rescued him, and Matt can't stand to think about Nate in that way. At least not yet.   
Matt quickly pulled off his boxers to get in the shower, wanting to scrub away the gross feeling on his skin. He turned the water on. It was scorching hot, but he didn't care, the hotter it was the more he could drive away those memories.   
Matt began scrubbing himself head to toe in Nate's body wash, clawing lightly at his own skin. A few tears mixed with the water, the room becoming steamy, making his breathing heavier. He hated this, he hated how Will was always there, always touching him. The room became swelteringly hot, the air so thick that he couldn't breathe. Matt scrubbed his skin harder, raking his nails down his arms, drawing blood that swirled down the drain.   
"G-get off..get off of me!" Matt whimpered, gritting his teeth as Will's invisible hands traveled up his slick thighs, wrapping around to grip his cheeks. The anxiety was quickly consuming him, eating him alive as he felt the beta's tongue press against his hole.  
"Stop!" Matt screamed, falling as he caved into the crippling anxiety. The omega smacked his head against the tub, his eyes closing as he passed out.  
At Matt's scream, Nate's eyes snapped open, scrambling to his feet and nearly falling over. He followed the source of the sound frantically, bringing him to the locked bathroom door.   
"Fuck- Matt!" He called, banging on the door. The only response was the sound of the water in the shower. Nate whimpered, trying to open the door but to no avail. He was too weak to break it in. The alpha began crying, throwing his body against the wood over and over, before giving up and resting his forehead on it.   
Mark. Mark can help.   
Nate ran to his friend's room, swinging open the door and storming inside, careful not to disturb Jack as he began frantically shaking Mark.  
"Mark, please. Something's wrong with Matt!" Nate pleaded, tears falling from his cheeks and landing on Mark's skin. The alpha opened his eyes, squinting as the environment was still a bit out of focus.  
"What? Nate, what's going on?" Mark groggily asked, sitting up to look at the time on his phone.  
"Its Matt! He's in the bathroom and I can't get to him, I think he's hurt." The smaller alpha cried, pulling Mark out of the bed as he drug him down the hall. Mark was still a bit confused, worried that Jack would wake up and freak out once he saw that Mark wasn't there.  
"Please, I can't get the door open!" Nate was in a full blown panic, watching as Mark rammed his shoulder into the door a few times. The wooden frame busted open on the fourth time, sending shards of wood and metal flying everywhere. Nate didn't even wait for him to move, pushing past Mark as he stumbled into the steamy bathroom. And there Matt was, lying in the tub in an uncomfortable position as water pelted down on him. Nate cried out, rushing forward to quickly scoop Matt up and turn off the water. His body was so hot, Nate quickly walking into his bedroom with Matt held tightly in his grasp. Mark was about to follow, before hearing a timid call from the bedroom.   
"D... Daddy..?"   
As soon as the alpha heard his little omega calling for him he bolted back to the room before Jack could panic too much, seeing his baby sitting up on the bed, tears in his eyes.  
Nate layed Matt down against the bed, his usual pale skin now a rosy shade of red with scratch marks running down his arms. Some of them were open and bleeding, staining the sheets as Nate crawled on top of Matt and shook him to try and wake him up.  
"Matt! Baby don't do this to me, please wake up! I need you..please." The alpha pulled his mate against him, his mind savoring the close nature of the situation, but at the same time warning bells and red flags were going off everywhere. He knew that once Matt woke up and saw Nate on top of him, he would panic. The alpha winced as he slapped Matt's face lightly, eyes widening once Matt opened his eyes and looked up at him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The omega blinked a few times, as if confused, frowning as he looked up at Nate.   
"Nate? What are you doing here?" He asked harshly, but his words wavered a bit.   
"This is another dream, isn't it... I'm going to wake up and you won't be there..." Matt teared up, wrapping his arms around Nate tightly.   
"I miss you, I miss you so much..."   
Nate blinked in confusion. What the hell happened?  
"But... I've been here this whole time." He said, and Matt chuckled dryly.   
"No, no you haven't... Sometimes I wonder if you even loved me. I couldn't take the loneliness anymore, so... so I left..." Matt began crying softly, holding the alpha close. Nate's heart was beating quickly from how close they were, hesitantly placing his lips on Matt's shoulder.   
"No, Matt, w-we got back together. Don't you remember?" He whispered. Matt shook his head, hand reaching up to the bite Mark that Will left on his neck. It didn't feel like Nate's, and that worried him. Then he realized that he was completely naked and soaked to the bone, the sheets saturated with water and blood from the scratches on his arms. His hand was still slightly bloodied and bandaged, deep cuts and puncture wounds decorating his soft skin. Matt's eyes shifted back to Nate's, shaking a bit as he asked the obvious question.  
"Nate..why am I naked and bloody? What did you do?" His voice was soft and quiet, afraid to know the answer. Nate didn't seem to put the pieces together until Matt said that, part of him was relieved that the blow to his head removed that horrible cancer from his memory. But for how long? The alpha sucked in a deep breath, trying to figure out how to word this the correct way. He didn't want to mention Will or the warehouse, but eventually it would come back around and Matt would know the truth, especially with Jack in the house.   
"You were taking a shower, and you slipped and fell." Nate whispered. Matt looked at his arm timidly.   
"You... I don't know what you did to that." Nate said truthfully, leaning down to gently nuzzle Matt's neck.   
"Nate... Why haven't you marked me?" He whispered, pulling the alpha closer and nuzzling him. He's missed Nate, he missed his scent. They got back together? Does that mean Nate has changed?   
"I have, but something happened, someone bit you and severed our bond..." Nate kissed Matt's neck, the omega gasping.   
"That... That sounds horrible! How much did I forget..." He whispered. Nate couldn't stop kissing Matt, trailing his lips up and down his mate's neck, trailing his tongue over the slightly faded matemark that the alpha left months earlier.  
"Quite a bit, baby. But all that matters now is that I have you back. I missed you so fucking much." Nate kissed up Matt's throat, peppering his pale skin with light pecks until he finally came to his omega's lips. Those perfectly plump and pink lips that he'd been dying to taste again. The alpha didn't even let Matt respond before he connected their lips in a kiss that was dripping with desire and longing. The intimate act took Matt's breath away, his eyes shutting as he wrapped his legs around Nate's waist. He's never been kissed like this before, at least not that he could remember. But he felt so much love packed into it that he couldn't help but reciprocate. The omega melted into his mate's arms, pressing his nude form flush against Nate's as he parted his mouth slightly so his alpha to claim him again. Nate pushed his tongue inside, the omega moaning softly as he allowed Nate to explore his mouth. He knew he was being selfish, he knew he should tell Matt what happened, but he missed the omega too much.   
"I love you, I love you so much." He whispered against Matt's lips, sitting up to pull off his shirt.   
"I love you too, I missed you so much..." Matt smiled. Nate has changed, he could tell the alpha was loving and that's all he ever wanted from his mate.   
The alpha leaned down, kissing Matt's addicting lips. The omega moved his hands down to the button of Nate's jeans, impatiently popping them open and tugging them down his mate's thighs. Nate gasped when he felt Matt's soft hand begin to palm him through his damp boxers. He's been neglected for so long that his skin was overly sensitive, having strong reactions to the simplest of touches. The alpha pressed his forehead against Matt's neck, groaning softly as he moved his hips against Matt's hand. He wanted this, but did it make him evil for holding back information that could effect Matt? He didn't want to think about It, just the knowledge that someone else had marked and raped his mate sent him into a possessive frenzy. He had to claim Matt back, but Nate had to hold back a little bit so he wouldn't hurt him. The alpha has been known to draw blood in situations like this, being a little too aggressive with Matt than he'd like to be.  
"Alpha, please take me..." The omega whispered, spreading his legs for Nate and pushing down the singer's boxers. Nate didn't have to be told twice, grabbing his lube and popping the cap, squirting some onto Matt's hole. He lubed himself up as well before tossing the lube aside and kissing Matt lovingly.   
"Are you ready?" He whispered, breathlessly, Matt nodding and wrapping his legs around Nate's waist as the alpha lined up, before gently pressing inside.   
"O-oh..." Matt groaned, head tilting back slightly as he was filled. The sensation sucked the air out of Nate's lungs, panting as he buried his aching erection to the hilt inside of Matt's ass. This felt like a dream, just having Matt so close to him. He's missed this so much, being skin to skin with his precious omega. The alpha's heart began to race as he started a slow and gentle pace, gritting his teeth to keep himself in check. He wanted to mark Matt's beautiful skin all over to show everyone that he belonged to him, and him alone. The omega held onto him tightly, quiet little mewls and whimpers passing his parted lips as he closed his eyes. He wanted to feel Nate's teeth embedded in his neck, to see their bond restored again. But he also felt like Nate wasn't quite giving this his all, he could feel it in his muscles, hear it in his strained voice. He wanted all of him, not just the parts Nate thought he could handle.  
"I-I belong to you, no one else. Please alpha, g-give it to me."  
Nate whimpered softly, leaning down to moan quietly into Matt's neck, teeth grazing the flesh. The omega tilted his head desperately, crying out when his alpha bit down. Nate couldn't stop himself anymore, he began ramming inside of Matt, grabbing his legs and forcing them open wider as he pounded the omega. The sudden change in pace had Matt nearly screaming, pulling Nate's body flush against his own and clawing at his back. Nate was in ecstacy. He wrapped his arms around Matt, licking the bite as he continued brutally fucking him into the mattress. The two were tangled up and loving it. The alpha was fucking Matt like it was the last time he'd be able to do It, growling in the back of his throat as he pulled out and flipped the omega over onto his belly.  
"Mine. All mine!" Nate lifted up the omega's hips as he pushed his cock back into Matt's tight hole.  
"I'm a-all yours..mm" the omega whined, biting down on the pillow as Nate gripped onto his hips as began to drill his inside roughly. Nate panted as he repeatedly drove his cock inside Matt, their skin slapping together heard through the omegas muffled moans of pleasure. Nate grabbed Matt, pulling the omega up flush against him, kissing his neck as Matt grabbed the headboard to steady himself.   
"D-daddy!" He cried out, throwing his head back as Nate's hand squeezed his cock, pumping him quickly. The bed was rocking and creaking in protest, the alpha pistoning his cock inside his mate brutally.   
"I'm g-gonna cum, you're gonna make m-me cum..." Matt panted. Nate smirked, thrusting into him a little quicker as he thumbed the omega's slit.   
"Cum, baby. Cum for your alpha." Nate purred, kissing and marking Matt's neck in a lust fueled frenzy. The omega's shoulders and neck were painted with wine tinted spots and bite marks, Nate reveling in his mate's sweet moans as he angled his hips and sent powerful thrusts straight into Matt's prostate.   
"O-oh fuck!" The omega yelped, his cock spurting all over Nate's hand and the headboard as he came harder than he ever had before. The euphoria washed over him like a tidal wave, threatening to take Nate down with him as he clenched around the alpha's cock.  
"Good boy, that's it. Who do you belong to?"  
Matt whimpered and moaned, panting.   
"Y-you, you alpha..." He slurred, Nate thrusting a couple more times before allowing himself to come undone. Matt moaned as he was filled, his legs trembling as his alpha's hips rolled.   
"That's it, angel, take it all in.." he whispered, biting his lip to hold back a moan as he spurted again. Matt mewled, slowly lowering until his chest was pressed to the mattress, glancing back at Nate as he panted. And, just like that, the singer's cock sprang back to life like he hadn't just fucked someone.   
And so he grabbed Matt's hips, starting round two.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark had to take Jack outside, the tiny omega whimpering as he covered his ears. They were sitting on the porch swing, Jack in Mark's lap. The alpha gently took his mate's small wrists to move his hands.   
"It's ok pumpkin, you can't hear them out here." He soothed. Jack whimpered and looked up at Mark, before leaning forward to kiss him gently. Jack hesitantly allowed his mate to pull his hands away, staring up at him as he tried to suck his thumb again. The omega had a bad habit of doing that when he felt uncomfortable and hearing Nate and Matt loudly fucking in their bedroom made his stomach twist. Mark held his arms down to his side, giving Jack a stern look.  
"Can we try to kick the habit this time?" Jack frowned, he didn't want to give it up, it made him feel better. The omega shook his head, pouting as the alpha gently swung back and forth. It was fall now, the leaves were turning a lovely golden color with flecks of red. The alpha hoped the change in scenery would help his mate to relax a bit.   
"P-please daddy, they made me feel bad."  
"Why's that, pumpkin?" Mark asked, as if he didn't already know. Jack looked away. He didn't want to say it.   
"Th-the... The noises..." He murmured, and Mark sighed gently. He let go of Jack's wrists, the omega sucking on his thumb almost immediately as he cuddled into Mark's warm chest.   
"I love you daddy." He murmured, and Mark couldn't help but crack a little smile as he rocked the swing. He pet Jack a bit just to hear his cute purrs.   
"I love you too, baby boy."   
It was silent, a comfortable silence, as Mark watched the leaves rustle in the gentle wind and Jack's eyes closed. That was until Mark smelled that familiar scent of his omega going into heat. His eyes widened a bit. No, Jack wasn't ready, the boy needed time. But alas, there was no way he could stop it as his little omega squirmed uncomfortably, that faint itch under his skin. Mark tried to ignore it, rebelling against his instincts that demanded him to fuck his mate into tomorrow. He couldn't do that to Jack though, in this state he'd basically be raping him if he gave in. Mark sighed, closing his eyes as Jack's skin began to heat up. It felt like the boy had a fever, whining and pawing at Mark as a small flow of slick trickled out of his hole. He had to resist, and Mark would use every ounce of willpower to make sure that Jack stayed untouched for as long as his mate would allow. Jack didnt need to feel pressured into sex just because his body wanted to procreate, he couldn't help that. The small boy opened his eyes, scratching at his arms as he wiggled his bottom against Mark's crotch.   
"Daddy..I d-don't feel good..mm" the omega whined, his pants and boxers now soaked with slick. A small growl rumbled in the back of Mark's throat, causing Jack to whimper and grind a little harder. Mark's eyes shut tightly, breathing heavily as Jack mewled and whined.   
"I... I'm in... No, please don't touch me..." Jack shook his head, scrambling off Mark's lap to stand shakily, wrapping his arms around himself and trembling.   
"I won't, I won't sweetheart. Calm down." Mark soothed, ignoring the fact that his mate's intoxicating scent was turning his brain to mush and making his dick harden. Jack whined, stumbling back and falling on his ass as he panted and squirmed. Mark groaned as his pupils dilated, Jack's scent wrapping around his head like a thick blanket. Mark had to get out of here, he was already painfully hard, his tip leaking pre. Jack wasn't any better, shaking like a leaf as he held back the urge to pounce on Mark. He wasn't ready for this, it was too much for him to handle right now.  
"S-stay back. Don't touch me!" Jack mewled, palming himself through his wet pajama pants. Mark quickly stood, stumbling into the house as he fell to the floor.  
"Jack, run..go now!" The alpha winced, crawling away from the door so Jack could escape without Mark attacking him. Jack scrambled to his feet, running into the house and stumbling up the stairs. Mark whimpered and growled as Jack ran past him, his cock throbbing painfully. The omega's scent saturated the area, filling Mark's head with lust as he slowly crawled to the stairs. Jack had locked himself in the bedroom, crying softly as he looked for something, anything to get off with. He didn't want to put anything inside him, he didn't want it.   
Jack pushed his pants down, closing his eyes as he grabbed his hard cock. He didn't want to see it. The omega whimpered as he quickly flicked his wrist, writhing against the mattress as his body craved more. His hole was clenching around nothing, slick soaking the sheets underneath him.   
"Ngh..a-alpha.." Jack whined, panting as Mark's scent traveled underneath the door. The alpha had crawled up the stairs, growling like a rabid dog as he forced himself to stay away. He could hear Nate and Matt fucking again, their grunts and moans doing little to ease the instinct to tear into his mate. As soon as he heard Jack call out for him, whether it was a plea or not, the alpha felt his resolve shatter. He grabbed to doorknob, jiggling it as he panted and snarled. Jack couldn't stop himself as one hand moved down to push a finger into his soaked hole. The omega moaned, back arching as he thrusted his finger and jerked himself quickly. He didn't want this, but his body did.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Jack rolled onto his stomach, trying to ignore the sound of Mark trying to get in as he pulled up his shirt and lifted up his hips. He reached back, pushing two fingers in this time, moaning loudly. It's been so long since he's had anything inside.  
"G-go away! Please.." Jack cried, watching the doorknob twist and turn before Mark began to pound against the door.  
"I-I c-can't.." Mark felt his last bit of common sense fizzle out, his brain focused completely on the omega inside the bedroom. He had to have him, had to breed him. Mark was gone, replaced with a lust filled animal that only wanted to mate. Jack sped up a bit, pushing his fingers in down to the knuckle as he ran his thumb across the head of his leaking cock. His mind was screaming at him to let Mark in, flashbacks of their first time filling up his head. This happened the first time Jack was in heat, and he let Mark have him even when he wasn't ready. Their whole relationship stemmed from that one bad decision a few months ago. If Jack didn't go into heat when Mark was watching him, they wouldn't be together right now. He wouldn't have been kidnapped, mentally abused and neglected. But he also wouldn't have know what love was.  
Mark began slamming himself into the door, growling viciously as he heard the wood begin to crack. Jack could do nothing to stop him as he fingered himself quickly, burying his face in the pillow. His slick was heavily running down his thighs and coating his hand.   
And soon the door broke, Mark storming in. He got onto the bed behind Jack, pushing down his jeans harshly as he moved Jack's hand away.   
"Please..." Jack rasped, and he wasn't sure if he was begging for Mark to stop or continue. Mark lined up his aching cock, pushing inside Jack's tight, wet heat and gripping the omega's wrists like the reigns on a horse. Jack's jaw dropped, eyes rolling back as he choked out a moan. Mark filled him up so well.   
The alpha gripped the boys wrists tighter, beginning to pound into his small body.  
Jack couldn't do anything but moan, he didn't want this but Mark was stronger than he was and in the weak state he was in he'd let Mark fuck him into oblivion if he got a little relief.  
"Oh, f-fuck. Your ass feels amazing." Mark breathed, tightening his grip on Jack's wrists as he pulled him up against his chest, wrapping his arms around the trembling omega. Jack mewled as Mark licked a stripe up his neck, nipping at his ear as his hand slowly slid down Jack's belly. The alpha wrapped his hand around the omega's weeping cock, stroking him just as quickly as his dick was pounding into his ass. Jack screamed out as he came suddenly. He felt so good, he didn't want it to stop, but at the same time he was hoping Mark would pull out. And Mark did pull out, only to spin Jack around and shove him down onto the bed, pushing his thick cock back into Jack's dripping hole. The omega moaned loudly, body arching as Mark began slamming into him like he was a sex toy. The alpha couldn't stop himself, Jack just felt so good and hot and tight. He snarled, grabbing Jack's legs and holding them wide open as he fucked his small mate like there was no tomorrow. Jack could feel nothing but Mark filling him up and the pleasure that came with it. His tiny body rocked as Mark placed his hands on both sides of his body and rammed into his tight ass, coming close to release himself. The omega wasn't aware that Mark was slipping him birth control pills, so the moment his mate came heavily inside his ass he screamed. Jack was engulfed in relief, but as soon as his mind cleared enough to notice that Mark's cum was filling up his ass, he panicked. Jack whimpered, trying to wiggle out of Mark's grasp as the alpha pulled out and collapsed against the mattress, eyes closed and panting like a dog.  
"M-mark.." Jack began to cry, feeling the sticky liquid leak out of his abused hole.  
Mark's eyes opened, glancing over at his mate. His brain made the connection a few seconds too late, Jack thought he was going to get pregnant from this. He didn't want sex. Mark fucked up.   
"No no no baby, come here.." Mark tried to gently scoop Jack up, but the omega squirmed away as he cried softly. Mark's heart broke. How could he do this? Why the fuck couldn't he control himself?   
"Jack, please..." Mark whimpered, managing to pull Jack against him. The boy went limp, burying his face into Mark's chest and crying against him.   
"I'm so sorry pumpkin, I'm so sorry..." Mark whined, rubbing Jack's back as his omega gripped onto him.   
"M-mark, what if-" he hiccuped, "What if I g-get pregnant..?"   
Mark sighed, he had to tell him now. There was no point in hiding it from him, and if Jack was upset about it, then so be it. The alpha lifted Jack's head up, cupping his cheek as they locked eyes.  
"Baby, that won't happen. I promise."  
"H-how can you s-say that?" He hiccuped, sniffling as he attempted to understand.  
"I need you to listen to me and try to understand why I did this, ok?" Mark softly spoke, Jack nodding.  
"I've been slipping birth control pills in your food for the past few weeks. I knew your heat was close and I just wanted to be safe this time. I didn't tell you because I knew you would refuse them..I'm sorry, Jack."  
More tears filled Jack's eyes, sobbing softly. Mark shushed him, holding the boy close as he rubbed Jack's smooth back.   
"I-I understand, but..." He whimpered, hiding his face in Mark's neck.   
"I don't want you to go... to go through **_that_** again, not ever again." He whispered, Jack nodding a bit and wrapping his arms around Mark tightly.   
"I-it felt good, Daddy, but..." Jack whimpered and cuddled closer. Mark nodded, placing his hand on Jack's lower back to pull him closer.   
"I know sweetheart, it's just me, I would never hurt you on purpose."


	9. Chapter 9

Jack knew that Mark meant well, even though the fact that he lied to his face and almost caused a meltdown made him a bit upset. Jack was still in his little space, trying to wrap his delicate mind around the concept of such adult things like heat and sex. He knew he would be in a lot of discomfort for the next few days, and he wasn't thrilled about being attached to Mark's dick for as long as it lasted, but at least his mate took the proper precautions this time. He wanted a baby, but right now was just not a good time for them to be actively trying. Jack wasn't in a good place, and the added strain of being pregnant would surely break him.  
"I know what I did was selfish and wrong, but I hope you can forgive me."  
Jack looked up at Mark as the alpha said that, reaching up to shakily cup his cheeks.   
"I-it wasn't selfish..." He whispered, nuzzling him gently.   
"You did a smart thing... Imagine if you hadn't? I'd be... I'd be having a baby..." His eyes shifted down. He remembered when he had his first surgically removed, and how much pain it caused to lose a baby that hadn't even developed yet. He glaced up again when his alpha placed his warm palm on Jack's flat tummy, rubbing it gently. It made a warm feeling bubble inside the omega. He placed his smaller hand over Mark's, gently intertwining their fingers and closing his eyes.   
"I t-trust you daddy..." He whispered. Mark smiled a bit. He kissed Jack's forehead, the omega nuzzling him.   
"S-so... It's ok if you have to, y'know..." Jack blushed. Sure, he wasn't fully ready to have sex yet, but he trusted Mark. Mark wouldn't hurt him, Mark loved him.  
"I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with, pumpkin. I'm just so sorry that I couldn't control myself. I forced you to do that when you weren't ready."  
Jack cupped his mate's face, bringing him down into a sweet kiss.  
"You couldn't help it, it was just like our first time all over again." He giggled, recalling how primal Mark was then as well. Mark winced at thought, he was ashamed of himself for acting like an animal. Jack deserved better than rough sex for his first time, but that's done and over with now. All he can do is try to be better each day.  
"Alpha?" Jack looked into his eyes, a curious glint shining in his sapphire orbs.   
"Hm?"  
"If I never went into heat the first time we met, you wouldn't be with me right now, would you?"  
"No, I don't think I would." Mark murmured, playing with Jack's soft hair and pulling him closer.   
"Well... Well then I'm glad I went into heat." Jack grinned, and Mark chuckled. The tiny omega gently pushed the alpha onto his back so he could lay on top of him, purring as he crawled over Mark and flopped down on his chest.   
"I love you, daddy." He said, Mark pulling the blanket over Jack's half naked form. He did break down the door, he didn't want someone walking by and see his mate's ass. The poor boy would probably have a breakdown.   
Mark pulled Jack up so the omega's head was under his chin.   
"I love you too, pumpkin." He rumbled, Jack's eyes closing. He could still feel Mark's cum inside him, and maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, because it was Mark's and not some stranger's. It was his alpha, his alpha made him feel good.   
The omega sighed softly. He still didn't feel comfortable with sex but he was warming up to it, slowly. He almost didn't feel comfortable enough without pants. He had to keep reminding himself that only Mark can see it, and not that room full of strange omegas.   
Ugh, his brain was starting to hurt.   
"Jack, I can practically hear you thinking right now." Mark murmered, softly rubbing his mate's back. Jack bit his lip, trying to turn his brain off so he could rest.   
"Sorry, Daddy. Jus' wanna forget."   
Mark lifted Jack's chin as he gently kissed him.  
"Feel that? That's love, and my love for you can chase away all those ugly thoughts and bad memories. Whenever you start to overthink, just remember that I'm right here and that I love you more than anything in the world. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, baby. Just remember that, ok?"   
Jack couldn't help but kiss his mate again, crawling up a bit so he was hovering over him.   
"I know, moomoo. I love you too, so so much."  
Mark smiled, rubbing Jack's hips as his omega pecked his lips. He realized just how small the boy was compared to him, and it made him chuckle. He loved how he could completely wrap Jack in his arms and keep him safe.   
"Marky, h-how long will my heat last?" The boy asked timidly, looking down at his mate. Mark kissed the corner of his soft lips.   
"About a week, baby."   
Jack nodded, nuzzling Mark's cheek. He wasn't exactly looking forward to the next week.   
"Is Matt ok?" The omega suddenly remembered hearing Nate's frantic voice trying to wake Mark up. He didn't hear much, but he knew that Matt was in trouble. Mark shrugged, he did hear them making love a few times, so Matt had to be fine.  
"I think so, I really didn't stick around to ask. I heard you and my first priority was to make sure you were ok."   
It did seem a bit odd that Matt would go from avoiding all physical contact to jumping Nate at least three times in the last hour. Jack nodded, grinning as he began playing with Mark's soft hair.   
"You're so sweet, daddy." He giggled, leaning down to kiss the matemark he had left on his alpha's neck. Mark tilted his head back and purred, running his hands up and down Jack's smooth back.   
"Can I mark you again?" The omega asked suddenly. It was probably the heat talking, but Mark nodded anyways just to make Jack happy. The boy grinned, running his tongue over the scarred bite before biting down on it once again. The alpha held back any pleasurable noises as he felt Jack's teeth sink into that sensitive mark.   
"Mm..." Jack lapped up Mark's blood as he pulled away, he could feel his heat slowly returning. Mark breathed deeply, goosebumps spreading across his skin as he pulled Jack flush against him.  
"Its only fair if I mark you as well, right?" The alpha grinned, fingers trailing up his mate's back, tracing his spine.  
"Go ahead, daddy." The omega chirped, tilting his head to the side so Mark could see the multiple scarred over bites that lined his neck and shoulder. Mark gently gripped onto his mate's hair, leaning forward to bite down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Jack tensed up at first, a wave of pain washing over him until it quickly melted into pleasure. Jack belted out a moan, digging his nails into Mark's biceps as a trickle of blood ran down his chest. The moan was loud enough to catch Matt's attention, startling him as he layed on Nate's chest. He didn't remember meeting Nate's little housemates, or the fact that Mark is wanted by the police.  
"Nate, there's someone in the house!" The omega whisper-shouted, clutching onto his half awake alpha tightly.  
Nate chuckled sleepily, pulling Matt closer.   
"It's alright angel, they're staying with us for a while." He murmured, petting his omega. Matt nodded slowly as he relaxed.   
"O-ok, ok alpha." He said, nuzzling into Nate again and listening to his mate's gentle breathing. He trusted Nate, but was way too tired at the moment to really question who they were.

 


	10. Chapter 10

At this point, slick was running down Jack's thighs as he panted, Mark still firmly attached to his neck. He was afraid if he pulled away he wouldn't be able to control himself again. Jack's heat returned a little sooner than they anticipated, his scent filling Mark's lungs and drowning him in lust.  
"Daddy..." Jack mewled, his body unbearably hot and his senses filling with the alpha underneath him. Their chests were pressed together, the omega's hips still raised in the air. Mark growled, eyes shutting. He knew Jack didn't want it, but he couldn't stop himself from reaching down to shove a couple fingers inside of Jack's dripping pucker. The omega moaned out, rocking his hips back against the digits. He breathed in deeply just to make sure it was Mark that was underneath him and not William.   
Mark's cock throbbed heavily as his fingers worked at Jack's hole. The boy wasn't ready for his dick yet, and Mark respected that, but if he didn't relieve the omega now he wouldn't be able to stop.  
Mark sank his teeth further down into Jack's shoulder, holding back as much as he could while his fingers rapidly massaged his mate's prostate. The omega was desperatly fucking himself on Mark's fingers, whining and pawing at his alpha. Then he said something that caught Mark off guard, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Mark released him.  
"I-I want it..A-alpha, please. It hurts!" Jack was completely consumed by his painful need for his mate, his cock leaking and turning a deep shade of red. If Mark complied and gave in, it might upset his mate more once his head cleared. He wanted Jack to make that decision when he wasn't drunk off of his own hormones.  
"Shh. I'll take care of you, baby." Mark cooed, flipping them own so Jack was laying against the mattress. The omega spread his legs, whining and panting as he waited for Mark to enter him. But the alpha didn't. Instead, he leaned down, grabbing Jack's legs and hooking them over his shoulders before lapping at his entrance. Jack cried out, his back arching as he desperately grinded against Mark's face, slick gushing onto the alpha's willing tongue. He gripped Mark's hair, begging for him as he was ate out. And the alpha gave in- he couldn't resist anymore.   
Mark sat up on his knees, licking the slick off his lips as he pulled Jack closer, lining up. The Irishman was trembling in anticipation, moaning out when Mark finally shoved inside.   
"Fuck..." Mark growled, grabbing the backs of Jack's knees and spreading his legs wide, holding them up. Jack was gripping his pillow and rolling his hips sensually, trying to get Mark deeper inside him. As soon as the alpha began thrusting Jack threw his head back and screamed, cumming immediately from all the previous stimulation. The alpha chuckled. He placed Jack's legs around his waist, lifting his mate up against him. Jack clung to Mark, panting in his ear as Mark sat up fully.   
"Daddy..." He moaned when he felt Mark's large hands grip his ass. Mark began bouncing Jack on his length quickly, the tiny omega moaning whorishly as he gripped Mark's hair with one hand. His other was clawing his mate's shirt.   
The alpha groaned and panted. Jack's hole milked his cock so well, tight and hot and wet around him. He lied back and bent his knees to fuck into Jack's needy ass. Jack's jaw went slack, silently screaming as Mark's length rubbed against his sweet spot with each harsh thrust.  
"F-fuck..." The omega whimpered, gasping as strings of white spurted from his cock, covering his and Mark's chests. As Jack's tight hole clenched around Mark, the alpha threw his head back on the pillow, releasing a deep growl from his chest as he emptied his load into his mate's ass. Jack moaned breathlessly, rolling his hips as he rode out their orgasms.   
"Oh, God. D-daddy." The omega pawed at his mate, panting as his heat withdrew for a little while.They were both panting heavily, Mark's hips rolling as he finished himself off. Jack whimpered softly as he slowly raised his hips. The alpha's dick slid out of him, cum and slick rolling down his squishy thighs.   
"Feels good 'nside me..." He whispered as Mark's hands rubbed his shaky body. Jack whined, burying his face in Mark's neck. Why did sex feel so dirty? It made him feel like a slut. _**Especially**_ with the sounds he made. The little omega shook his head, trying not to remember Dan, or William, or Matt...  
"Daddy...?" He whispered, and Mark hummed. Jack bit his lip, remembering something he heard from the warehouse.   
"Do you think... Do you think all I'm good for is breeding?"   
Mark lifted his head off of the pillow, raising his eyebrow at Jack's question.  
"Of course not, baby. Why would you even think that?"  
The omega blushed and looked away, memories flooding back into his head like a raging river. He wasn't kept in that warehouse for long, but the time he spent there drastically altered his way of thinking. To Damien and William, omegas were just holes to fuck and bellies to pump their seed into. They didn't care about them beyond that, and if Damien hadn't mated Anti then Jack would probably be strapped to some surgeon's table as he was transformed into the perfect living doll. Who knows what would've happened to him if Mark hadn't saved him when he did.  
"Cause that's all I am good for. I'm made to be submissive, your little fuck toy.."  
Jack felt dirty even saying those words, avoiding eye contact with his alpha as he sat up on his lap. Mark sat up, sitting back against the headboard as he cupped Jack's cheeks.   
"I don't understand how you can think that- you're so much more than a fucktoy."   
Jack looked away, trying not to cry. Did Mark really think that? Or was he saying it just to make the omega feel better?  
"Listen to me." Mark turned Jack's head to look him in the eye, rubbing Jack's soft cheeks with his thumbs.   
"I love you, Jack. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. And I want you to be happy." He kissed his mate's button nose, the boy sniffling quietly.   
"But... But all I'm good for is taking your dick up the ass, aren't I? I can't do anything else r-right..." He whimpered, his hands moving up to hold Mark's wrists. The alpha shook his head as he rested their foreheads together.  
"Jack, listen to me. I'm not Damien or William. I risked my life to save you because I love you, not because I think you're only good for sex. I'm not sure what happened to you in that warehouse, but I will never hurt you like they did."  
The omega nodded, although part of him didn't believe him. His mind was so damaged that he couldn't help but fear his mate to some small degree, even though Mark was the one who rescued him.  
"Understood, alpha." Jack whispered, frowning.   
"You believe me, right?" Mark asked, forcing Jack to look at him. Jack took a shaky breath, leaning against Mark's warm hands.   
"Pumpkin, name one time after I rescued you and before your heat when I fucked you." Mark said sternly, and Jack looked down.   
"You... you haven't." He said, and Mark nodded. Jack leaned forward to nuzzle Mark's chest like a kitten.   
"That's my good boy." Mark rumbled, pulling his mate closer and kissing his forehead.   
"I love you with all my heart." He poked Jack's chest as he said this, the boy giggling and purring. Mark could tell he was going into his headspace.   
"I love you too Daddy." Jack said, looking up to peck Mark's lips.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a few hours later when Matt woke up from his nap, his head pounding and bruised from when he collided with the bathtub. His memory was still a bit patchy, unable to clearly recall anything from before he received that call from Nate a few months ago. Memory loss from a blow to the head would most likely be just a temporary thing, with small episodes of memory recovery sprinkled throughout the next few days or weeks. Matt didn't know it yet, but he'd eventually be right back where he started. But hopefully he could find a healthier way of processing the trauma with his mate, instead of isolating himself and pushing Nate away. The omega pushed himself off of his mate's limp body, rolling over onto his side as he stared up at the ceiling. Something felt..off. He couldn't quite figure out what it was, but the throbbing in his head prevented him from thinking too much about it.  
"Baby, you awake?"   
Nate groaned, nuzzling Matt's chest.   
"I am now..." He murmured, bathing in his mate's scent. Matt smiled softly, running his fingers through the alphas soft hair.   
"What time is it?" Nate murmured, Matt glancing at the digital alarm clock on the singer's nightstand.   
"It's three, we should get up." He coaxed.   
"You need to introduce me to your guests." The omega said, and Nate peeked up at him.   
"There's something you should know beforehand." He murmured, and Matt gazed down at him.   
"What is it?"  
Nate sighed, hoping that Matt wouldn't freak out this time around. He wasn't exactly thrilled to hear that Jack was only fifteen while Mark was almost in his twenties.  
"You remember Mark from high school?"  
"Yeah. The guy you were attached to the hip to as a kid?" Matt giggled, the sound wrapping around Nate's heart. He's missed hearing him laugh, seeing him smile. It was so nice to witness again.  
"Well, he showed up at my door a few months ago with his mate and-"  
"He has a mate? I thought you always said he couldn't stay committed to anyone."  
Nate nodded, sitting up a bit.  
"I did. But that's not what I need you to understand." Nate paused for a second, grabbing Matt's hand.  
"His mate is a fifteen year old boy, and I'm not sure about the details but he's wanted for kidnapping him. They're staying here because they have nowhere else to go."  
Matt was silent for moment, processing the information before he responded.   
"Does... Is the boy ok with this?" He asked as Nate gently kissed his knuckles. The alpha nodded.   
"Jack is very attached to Mark." He murmured, and Matt thought for a moment.   
"Do they love each other?" He asked, and Nate chuckled with a nod.   
"Before you came back I was incredibly jealous of how close they were. It just made me need you more."   
Matt blushed and giggled, wrapping a leg around Nate's waist and smiling softly.   
"Then I guess it's alright.." he whispered, pressing a tiny kiss to Nate's chest. The alpha smiled, rubbing Matt's side.   
"Hey, Nate?"   
"Yes puppy?"   
Matt seemed to freeze up at the nickname, before shaking his head slightly.   
"Can you tell me what happened? Like, how we got back together?"  
Nate pulled his mate close to him, kissing the top of his hair as he recalled that night.  
"Well, after they showed up and were here for a few days, a few old wounds were opened up. I told you how I was jealous of how in love they were, well one night I couldn't get you off of my mind, so I called you. But as soon as I heard your sweet voice I hung up, I couldn't do it. A little while later you called me back, we talked it out, and you came back home. I'm done being that self absorbed asshole that you used to know. I'd risk my life for yours in a heart beat, even kill for you.." Nate choked up, feeling the cold metal of Will's gun in his hand once again. He could see the life leave his eyes as he pulled the trigger, but he'd kill that bastard ten times over if it kept Matt safe.  
"What happened after I came home?" The omega asked, a small itch irritating his scratched up arms. He knew what that meant, but maybe he could hold out until he found his birth control. He didn't want to face more false hope that they'd one day have a family, at this point he was convinced he was barren or Nate was sterile. Nate sighed softly, kissing Matt's forehead.   
"Well, it was fine for a while, but you took Jack out to the park and something bad happened..." The alpha shook his head, pulling his mate closer.   
"What happened?" Matt asked timidly, cupping Nate's soft cheek.   
"I, uh, I'd rather not talk about it. It's probably best if you don't remember." The alpha murmured, before his nose twitched as Matt began giving off that faint scent.   
"Are you going into heat, angel?" He asked, and Matt blushed slightly.   
"Y-yeah- but don't change the subject! I deserve to know what happened." The omega pouted, and Nate smiled softly.   
"I'll tell you soon, alright?"  
Matt furrowed his brows, straddling Nate as he stared down at him.  
"No. Tell me now. There's a reason my arms are so cut up, it had to have been terrible. I wanna know, Nate."  
The alpha shook his head, opening his mouth to reply until he felt that familiar puddle of slick leaking out of his mate's ass. A thought popped into his head, one that would easily get Matt's mind off of the warehouse.  
"Why don't we ditch the birth control this time? Just see what happens."  
Matt's eyes widened, babies were always his idea that Nate just went along with. But now he's asking Matt?

 


	12. Chapter 12

The omega whimpered, his skin heating up as that itch morphed into a raging need. He really hated going into heat, and by the smell of things, he wasn't the only one suffering here.  
"What do you say, puppy? Would you wanna try with me this time, let me breed you?"  
That word. The way he said it sent a cold chill up Matt's spine. Matt glanced away, biting his lip.   
"Yeah..." He whispered. Nate smiled lovingly, running his hands up and down Matt's thighs as the omega panted.   
"J-just, don't say that word." Matt whined, reaching back to line Nate's cock up with his hole. The singer bit his lip. Must be something Matt heard in the warehouse.   
"Alright angel- fuck!" He gasped, his mate slamming down on him suddenly. Matt moaned loudly, rolling his hips as he placed his hands on Nate's chest. The alpha growled as Matt began to quickly bounce on his cock, digging his fingers into the omega's hips as he bent his knees and pulled Matt forward.   
"S-shit!" Nate snapped his hips up, pounding into Matt's slick hole. His scent was as thick as smoke, filling the alpha's lungs with pure lust as he breathed in deeply. The omega had his eyes shut, panting as he clawed up Nate's chest. He felt so full, so satisfied until Nate pulled out and tossed him back onto the bed.  
"I've been dying to taste you again, baby. So sweet.." Nate purred, kissing up Matt's thighs and leaving behind love bites. The omega mewled, spreading his legs as Nate licked up the slick that was on his thighs.   
"Please..." He whined, reaching down to tug his mate's hair. Nate groaned softly, pressing his tongue flat against Matt's hole.   
"Ah, c'mon alpha..." He whimpered, craving the feeling of being filled up. Nate chuckled, licking up Matt's addicting slick as his mate begged. The omega was getting impatient, biting his lip.   
"Daddy!" He whined, Nate cursing under his breath. The singer sat up, grinding against Matt's hole as he held the omega's hips still.   
"God, you look so fucking gorgeous." Nate breathed, sliding his cock back into Matt. The omega wrapped his legs around Nate's waist, reaching up for his mate as he was filled again.  
"Alpha, p-please. Love me." Matt whined, gazing up at Nate with pleading eyes. He needed his alpha in more than just a sexual way, and he didn't know why he was feeling so insecure all of the sudden. He felt odd when Nate was eating him out, even though it was amazing. He still felt a bit off about it.  
Nate smiled softly, lifting Matt up into his arms, his omega clinging to him.   
"I love you with all my heart, angel." He murmured, kissing the healing matemark he left on Matt's neck as his hips rocked. Matt panted, whimpering, Nate leaning forward until Matt's back was pressed against the bed so he could move a bit faster.   
"I l-love you too, so much alpha..." He whined, their bodies pressed together as Nate's hips rocked. Matt pressed his lips to Nate's temple, the alpha turning his head to kiss Matt fully.   
"Look at how beautiful you are, my precious angel." Nate murmered, kissing Matt's cheek, then trailing his lips down to his neck. He knew Matt was a bit of a sucker for praise and sweet talk, so he layed it on a bit thick as he gently moved his hips.   
"Such a good boy, taking my cock so well." Matt moaned, gripping onto Nate tightly. His lover's neck was fully exposed, reminding him that he never marked Nate like the alpha had earlier. Maybe that was why he was feeling so distant from his mate? It wouldn't hurt to try and see it if helped. He leaned closer, nibbling at the soft skin before biting down. Nate moaned softly, the sound making Matt shiver as he marked his alpha. Nate moved faster, his omega's back arching as he moaned into Nate's neck.   
"Alpha, fuck!" Matt's body arched,  gripping his mate's back as their bond strengthened. The feeling was satisfying, but didn't fully put the omega at ease. He whined, moaning out when Nate hit his prostate. All uncomfortable thoughts vanished as that sweet spot was abused, sinful moans pouring from Matt's lips as Nate abused that spot. The alpha just wanted to make his mate feel good, loved. He was almost there, teetering on the edge of ecstasy as that burning knot in his belly tightened. His breath quickened, heart racing. He just needed a little more and he'd be gone. Nate could feel his mate clenching around him, groaning as Matt's warm and wet walls hugged his cock in the most irresistible way.   
"M'gonna cum. F-uck, d-don't stop Daddy."  
Nate sped up, pounding into Matt's prostate as he grit his teeth. His mate's sweet sounds were so beautifully erotic, driving him insane as he worked hard to see his omega relieved. Matt's back arched off of the bed, raking his nails down Nate's back as he exploded into a mess of curses and moans. As soon as the omega released, Nate locked lips with his mate, growling as his hips jerked, his cock spurting and filling Matt to the brim with his seed.   
"O-oh fuck. Thank you, Daddy. Feels s'good."  
Matt whined and panted, moaning softly as relief washed over him in waves. He smiled as Nate spurted a couple more times inside him.   
"Mm, so good..." He whispered as Nate slowly pulled out, Matt trying to keep all his mate's thick release inside. The alpha nuzzled Matt's neck, his omega purring and hanging onto him.   
"What if it works this time?" He whispered excitedly, Nate smiling lovingly as he pecked Matt's soft lips.   
"If it doesn't, than that's ok- we have all week to keep trying." He chuckled, his omega smiling.   
"I hope it works..." He murmured, nuzzling Nate's cheek as he felt the singer's cum inside him. He used to love the feeling of being full like this, but now? He half wanted to wash it out immedietely. He frowned slightly. Did this have something to do with what Nate wasn't telling him? It must be. He just can't shake this nauseating feeling, it's always there like a splinter in his mind. The alpha rolled off of his mate, standing up as he stretched out. Matt cringed at the deep scratch marks running down his back, along with the blood staining Nate's neck. He really did a number on him, and a part of him was embarrassed to let these guests see them in such a state. But he couldn't spend all day upstairs, as much as he'd love to ride out his heat in the safety and comfort of his bedroom. He didn't want to appear rude, so he pulled himself together and slid off of the mattress.  
"Do they know? I mean about what happened to me?" Matt asked, pulling on a pair of Nate's sweatpants. The singer nodded, reminding him that he'd have to pull Mark aside later and let him know what happened so that no one slipped up and mentioned the incident. Jack never usually talked about It, too uncomfortable to even talk to Mark about the things that happened to them in there. But Nate didn't know that Jack needed Matt for a source of comfort. To know that he was not alone in this and that someone else knew what he was going through. This would crush him.

 


	13. Chapter 13

The two got dressed, Matt licking the blood off Nate's neck before pecking his lips.   
"C'mon, I'm starving." He giggled, opening the bedroom door. The alpha smiled lovingly as he followed Matt out into the hall. He immediately noticed the broken door to Mark and Jack's room.   
"Uh- excuse me for a minute." He sighed, walking over to the door and peeking inside. He sighed in relief to see that Jack was unharmed, he actually looked quite content as he sucked his thumb on Mark's chest. Mark was smart enough to keep the boy covered with a blanket.   
But as soon as Jack peeked up and saw Nate he squeaked frightfully, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over his head. Mark immediately shushed him and pulled the boy closer.  
"Nate, what is it?" He sighed, hoping the other alpha would leave. Jack clearly wasn't comfortable with another person in the room- even if he was covered.  
Nate blushed and looked away, already smelling the intoxicating scent of Jack's heat. Two omegas in heat at the same time, should prove to be an interesting week. Nate knew that omegas could become attracted to one another, but he was sure that Matt would keep his hands to himself.   
"Just wondering why my door is busted. Having you two here is costing me a fortune in home repairs." The smaller alpha chuckled, Mark rolling his eyes.  
"Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't really..in control of myself at the time. I'll fix It, don't worry." Mark said, moving Jack to where he was covered by Mark's body.  
"Anything else?" Mark asked, spotting Matt standing in the hallway. Nate wanted to tell him not to mention anything to Matt but the second he felt Matt's arms wrap around his waist he froze. Can't say anything now..  
"No. I'll be making dinner here shortly. I'll call you when it's done." Nate murmered, hoping that he'd get to Mark before Matt could. His mate was terrible with this kind of stuff. He hated surprises and secrets, being the type of person that will pester you to death until you tell him what you're hiding. Mark nodded, watching Matt curiously.   
"Yeah, sure. How do you feel Matt?" He asked, and the omega smiled softly.   
"I feel fine."   
Mark nodded slowly, giving Nate a look that demanded an explanation. But the smaller alpha pretended not to notice as he took Matt's hand and led him downstairs.   
"I-is he gone?" Jack whimpered, and Mark's attention immediately shifted to his small mate.   
"Yes little one." He said, moving Jack back on top of him and sitting up.   
"Let's get you dressed, ok?" He gently poked Jack's tum, his mate giggling cutely.   
"Ok daddy!"  
Mark chuckled, pulling the covers off of them as he stood up, holding Jack in his arms like a baby. The alpha set him down, pulling open the dresser that was full of new clothes for the both of them. It was sort of a gift from Nate after they came back from the hospital. Damien refunded the singer's money after Anti convinced him not to be an asshole. So Nate got to keep his money and his mate. As for the German doctor that bought Jack, Damien never told him what happened to the omega, just that he wasn't available any longer. Mark threatened to tear his throat out if he so much as looked at Jack in a suspicious way, but it seemed the alpha had turned over a new leaf with the knowledge that he was going to be a father soon. Mark pulled out Jack's favorite pair of pajamas, the ones with Spider-Man and Venom fighting.   
"These ones ok, pumpkin? Or would you rather have something else until your heat is over?"   
Jack fumbled with his shirt.   
"I don't want to ruin those ones, daddy." He pouted, and Mark smiled lovingly. He grabbed a different pair, red ones with Wall-E on it. Jack gasped.   
"Daddy! I like those ones too!" He whined, plonking his forehead against Mark's bicep. The alpha grinned.   
"Alright, how about the green ones?" He asked, putting the PJs away. Jack nodded. He didn't care if he ruined something that was just plain green. Mark grabbed them, helping his mate get dressed.   
"Daddy, thank you." The boy smiled, kissing Mark's cheek.  
"You're welcome baby. Ready to go?" Mark asked as he replaced his slick covered jeans with a different pair. Jack nodded, making grabby hands at Mark as he stood up on his tip toes. The alpha smiled, picking Jack up as the omega wrapped his legs around Mark's waist, his arms hugging his neck. It seemed that everything was ok for the moment. Both omegas were satisfied for a bit and Matt appeared to be much better than before. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad. Mark walked down the stairs, carrying Jack in his arms as his mate nuzzled into his neck. He could smell onions cooking on the stove, Nate chopping up random bunches of veggies while Matt sat on the countertop next to him. The omega seemed to be lost in thought, staring blankly at nothing in particular while his mate cooked dinner for them. There was fresh coffee sitting in the pot, the smell triggering an odd feeling inside of Matt. Something about it rubbed him the wrong way, like he's smelled something like this before but in a terrifying circumstance. Jack already knew that the coffee reminded him of Dan, just the way he smelled while he was in heat. But his love for it overpowered any negative associations that he gained from his time in the warehouse. Jack was still a coffee junkie.   
"Daddy, can I have some?" Jack whispered in Mark's ear as he caught scent of the coffee.   
"Some what?" Mark asked as he walked to the living room. Jack pouted.   
"Coffee." He whined, and Mark chuckled.   
"Of course baby." He said, making his way to the kitchen with Jack in his arms. The omega purred happily, nosing at Mark's neck.   
Matt looked up when Mark walked in. This was his first time seeing Jack, as he couldn't remember anything about him from before. Mark reached up to a cupboard to grab Jack's favorite mug, a Spiderman one, and set it next to the coffee pot on the counter. The sound of Jack's cute purrs in his ear made him smile as he poured the coffee in the mug.   
"Remember, no milk." Jack said, and Mark chuckled.   
"How could I forget?" He joked.   
"You're the only boy I know who likes black coffee, you weirdo." He cooed, Jack giggling. Mark poured him a cup, plopping a few ice cubes into it so he wouldn't burn himself again.   
"Your hot beverage, sir." The alpha joked, sounding like a stuck up waiter as he handed Jack his cup. The omega giggled, sipping on the delicious liquid as his eyes glanced around the room. He noticed how close Matt was sitting next to Nate, and the vacant expression on his face. Normally he would be a comfortable distance away from everyone, the only exception being Jack. He had bonded with Jack during his time in captivity and shared in some of the pain that came with recovery. Jack was the only one Matt would talk to about these things. The omega frowned, tapping Mark's shoulder so he could set him down. Jack placed his mug on the table, walking up to Matt with a big smile. The older omega didn't have time to react before he was pulled off of the counter, a pair of thin arms wrapping around him as Jack nuzzled into Matt's chest.  
"S'ok. I saw him last night too."

 


	14. Chapter 14

Nate froze once he heard that, the knife slipping and slicing into his finger.  
"Fuck!"  
Matt's head snapped over to Nate, confused and worried. Mark rushed over to help Nate, Jack looking up at his older friend. Matt lifted the boy into his arms.  
"Saw... Saw who?" He asked, and Jack frowned. Nate tried to interrupt, but Mark snarled, stopping him. The alpha was able to put the pieces together himself after that. Matt didn't remember the warehouse after he slipped in the tub, and Nate never told him what happened.  
"You didn't tell Matt?" He hissed, and Nate whimpered.   
"I-I couldn't, I-"   
"M-Matt... You don't remember?" Jack's eyes widened, bottom lip trembling slightly. That wasn't fair, why couldn't Jack forget too? Matt shook his head, hugging Jack against him as the boy began shaking all over. Who was he supposed to talk to now?  
"I'm sorry buddy, but Nate hasn't told me anything yet." Matt shot the alpha a glare. This was clearly important. The alpha whimpered, watching as Matt walked into the livingroom with Jack clinging to him. Mark growled.   
"He deserves to know." He snapped.   
Matt sat down on the couch, rubbing Jack's back.   
"Why don't you tell me what happened?" He whispered, the boy in his arms crying softly. Jack pulled away, trying to wipe his eyes free of tears and breathing erratically. It felt like another half of himself was suddenly torn away. Matt was like an anchor, someone who went through what he did, someone who understood exactly how he felt. But, just like that, Matt had forgotten everything.  
"H-how did you erase all of that? What we went though, that's not just something you can choose to forget!" Jack whined, gazing up at Matt while Mark and Nate argued in the kitchen. Most of what they were saying was a lot of non specific things, with Mark raking the alpha over the coals for being so selfish.  
"I hit my head, I don't really know what any of you are talking about. But I'm not sure I really want to now. If it's causing this much of a problem then maybe it's just best if I leave it alone."  
Jack shook his head, he needed Matt to understand. He couldn't go though this alone, nor would he.   
"How could you do that to him?! You can't keep things like that from him, Nate. What did you think would happen?"  
Mark snapped, backing Nate into a corner, his fists balled up.  
"You have no idea what kind of pain we were going though! He wouldn't touch me, barely looked at me! I couldn't help him when he woke up a hundred times a night, screaming and trying to hurt himself! It's better this way, he's happier."  
Mark growled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest.   
"He's going to remember anyways, you selfish piece of shit. He's going to remember by himself, with no warning of what those flashbacks are going to be of." Mark drove his finger into Nate's chest.   
"And you think that's better? If I were him, I would never trust you again for keeping this information from me."   
Nate whined, looking away.   
"But... Don't you see how happy he is?" He whispered, looking at Mark with big eyes.   
"Matt, p-please..." Jack was crying again, burying his face in the older's chest.   
"I need you to remember! Don' wanna be alone..." The tiny omega was shaking his head, making Matt feel horrible. Jack was just a kid, yet he seemed so broken.  
The sound of Jack crying triggered something deep inside the recesses of his mind, dragging out a diseased memory from the depths of his soul. Matt's pupils dilated, remembering that awful sound as it mixed with the scent of Jack's coffee. A face flashed inside his head, one with soft features and brown hair. He can hear his thick british accent in his ears, smell the scent of heat in the air. He boy was locked away in a cage, naked and afraid. Then another voice echoed inside his mind, one that sent a chill up his spine and stopped his heart dead in his chest. He was talking to someone, a man with green hair like Jack's, but was covered in scars and bruises.  
**_"I swear to God, Anti if you don't shut that hole in your face I'll make sure I throw you to those slick covered mongrels downstairs!"_** The voice growled.   
"Anti?" Matt muttered, the voice retreating back into his head as the flashback ended. Jack looked up at Matt.   
"Y-you remember Anti... You remember Anti!" He gasped, hugging Matt tightly. The older omega was a bit confused, but gently hugged the tiny Irishman back. He tried to make sense of the flashbacks. Coffee scent, cages, a strange voice that turned his blood to ice...  
He wanted to know what the hell happened. What did he forget?   
Jack was babbling on about a pregnancy and their friend Anti, but it didn't quite make sense to Matt yet.   
"Hey, calm down for me." Matt soothed, Jack immediately quieting as he gripped onto Matt.   
"I'm starting to remember, ok? I promise." He said, and Jack nodded. The older omega pulled the boy closer. Whatever it was scared both him and Jack, apparently. As the argument grew a little more intense, Jack began to cower against Matt. Fighting reminded him of Will, and Will was the person that could easily trigger a panic attack for the young boy. Both alphas were slinging insults and harsh accusations at each other, Nate calling Mark a hypocrite for lying about the birth control and Mark calling Nate a heartless dick that only cared about getting his cock wet. Jack couldn't take the fighting, the harsh words and name calling. The boy clutched into Matt, balling up the omega's shirt as he shook. It was getting harder to breathe, his chest feeling as though it were caught in a vice. Tears blurred his vision, pulling him further down into his anxiety as he drowned in it. Matt pulled Jack back a little, looking as his pained expression as he struggled to breathe. The boy was wheezing and gasping, trembling as he tried to communicate what was wrong.  
"Jack? What's happening? Oh god!" Matt freaked out, lifting the tiny omega into his arms as he tried to get someone's attention. But no one was listening. They were too busy fighting to hear Matt's voice as he called out for help.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt was panicking slightly, standing with the boy in his arms. The omega growled. They were both fucking idiots if they were too busy fighting to realize he was literally calling for help.   
Matt quickly carried Jack outside, away from the noise and into the fresh air. He sat Jack down on the porch swing and cupped his cheeks gently.   
"Look at me- that's it, now take deep breaths." He soothed, trying to get Jack's breathing back to normal. Watching him was really worrying. Was it asthma? A panic attack?   
Jack nodded, forcing himself to suck in a deep breath as Matt coaxed him to continue. It was at least ten minutes later before Jack's breathing was mostly normal again and he began crying softly.   
"Oh, sweetheart.." Matt whispered, sitting down next to Jack and lifting the boy onto his lap.   
"Shh..."   
Jack nuzzled into Matt's shoulder, trembling. He could still hear those two assholes fighting, making his blood boil as he pulled Jack into his arms and stood. The omega stormed into the kitchen, Jack resting on his hip like a toddler. Nate didn't even see him until he felt Matt's hand smack the shit out of him. The singer was wide eyed and confused as he looked at his mate's angry expression. Scratch that. Matt was livid. Mark opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced with his own harsh slap. This time it was from Jack. His mate literally had an anxiety attack and he was too busy fighting over something that didn't really involve him directly. Jack had to depend on Matt to get him through it, something that should have been Mark's job. He's always saying how he wants to be better, yet he still ends up fucking things up.   
"Baby-"  
"Shut the fuck up! I am very disappointed in both of you!" Matt hissed, cutting Nate off as he tried to smooth things over. They were both in deep shit, and Matt isn't the kind of person you want to piss off.   
"Jack had a God damn panic attack from listening to you two bitch at each other. You're both wrong, and you should be ashamed of yourselves!"  
The omega held onto Jack tightly, protecting him like he was his mother. There was no way he was letting Jack out of his sight after that. If Mark couldn't be responsible enough to care for his mate then Matt would. Mark's eyes widened, reaching for Jack, but Matt stepped back before he could take him.   
"Jack, I didn't realize- I'm sorry." He whimpered, Jack looking away.   
"Maybe you two shouldn't have been arguing like children!" Matt snapped viciously, pointing to the front door.   
"You two can sleep outside tonight. You have cars." He said, and Nate's eyes widened.   
"Angel-"   
"Don't you 'angel' me!" The angry omega growled, gently setting Jack down and shoving the two outside.   
"No dinner either!" He said, just before slamming the front door and locking it. He sighed, shaking his head before closing the curtains and walking back over to Jack. He lifted him up gently, going to finish cooking.   
The boy smiled softly and giggled a bit.   
"That was... kinda funny." He said, just watching an omega push around a couple alphas like that. He always thought omegas were the weakest, but Matt proved him wrong. Matt smiled, setting Jack down on the counter and grabbing a couple plates.   
"Alphas, honestly, they're all like this." He tsked.   
While Jack and Matt ate dinner in the comfort of the house, Mark and Nate were forced to sit on the porch, both pouting with their arms crossed. Neither would be the first to apologize, they were equally stubborn and foolish. It was getting colder out, the wind kicking up the leaves as a cold chill nipped at their skin. Even sleeping in the car would be uncomfortably icy and just all around a miserable experience.  
"This is all your fault." Mark grumbled, his demeanor matching that of a scorned five year old.  
"Oh, fuck off. I was going to tell him in my own God damn way. Letting your mate know that they were raped by a psychopath that you killed is a lot fucking harder than it looks, ok?!"  
Mark sighed, scooting a little closer to Nate.  
"Sometimes I wish Jack would just forget. He's such a handful sometimes. I miss the way he used to be, but I still love him to death. I should have been there for him, tonight. But I wasn't."  
Nate nodded.   
"You should have." He muttered, and then it was quiet again. A cold wind began blowing, causing the men to shiver.   
"Well..." Nate stood.   
"The sooner we get to sleep the sooner we'll be let back in." And he began walking to his car. Mark sighed and followed, going to his own vehicle that was most likely freezing on the inside. He opened the door, shivering at the sudden blast of cold air he got. Damn, his keys were in the house, he couldn't start the car to turn on the heat. And there was no way in _**hell**_ he was going to share a car with Nate. So he grumbled, climbing into the backseat and lying down on the freezing leather. This was the first night in a month he'd be away from Jack, and he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. A few minutes passed before Mark heard a knock on the window. He glanced up, groaning when he saw Nate standing outside with a blanket. Mark sat up, opening the car door and reaching for it.   
"There's only one and we're both gonna get sick if we stay separate. I'm not happy about it either, but Matt locked us out and this is the only option we have if we wanna stay warm." The smaller male muttered, clutching the blanket in his hands. Mark wanted to be a stubborn ass, tell Nate to go fuck himself or something, but he was freezing his balls off and the offer was too tempting to actually refuse. He's slept in the same bed as Nate before, it wasn't like they were gonna fuck each other. Mark sighed, laying down on his side with his knees bent.  
"Well, hurry your ass up. I'm freezing to death." The alpha grumbled, patting the spot in from of him so Nate could be the 'little spoon'. Nate rolled his eyes, getting into the car and shutting the door. He lied in front of Mark, getting comfortable against the other alpha as Mark grabbed the blanket and layed it over both of them. It was a pretty thick blanket, thankfully. Mark's arm draped over Nate's waist, sighing as he started to warm up.  
"Goodnight." The singer muttered, feeling quite comfortable under Mark's arm.   
"Mhm." The larger alpha yawned, pulling Nate's body closer subconsciously. It surprisingly wasn't that awkward.


	16. Chapter 16

Inside, Matt was starting up the dishwasher while Jack picked a movie for them to watch. The omega washed his hands, before walking out to the livingroom and being hit with the scent of heat. His eyes widened. That was one important detail he forgot about when kicking out their mates. But he was too stubborn to let them in. Biting his lip, Matt walked over to the couch, seeing Jack panting and flushed. The older omega licked his lips slightly, wondering what to do. Help him?   
"M-Matt, I-" Jack whined, gasping as Matt got to his knees in between Jack's legs.   
"Shh..." He placed his hands on Jack's hips.   
"I can help you if you want." He looked up at the boy, Jack nodding slightly. Matt smiled, slowly pulling off Jack's soaked pj bottoms, biting his lip slightly. The little omega wasn't wearing underwear, his cock stiff and flushed an angry red color.  
Jack looked away as Matt sucked in a deep breath, reminding himself that it was just his hormones that made him feel this way. He was slightly attracted to Jack's scent, ok, maybe a little more than slightly attracted. It was mouthwatering. The older omega knew he couldn't actually fuck Jack, but he knew where Nate kept the toys. The alpha would never actually admit this to anyone but Matt, but he did like to bottom every once in awhile, hence why he has a double sided dildo upstairs in their bedroom. Matt grinned, dipping his head down to lick at Jack's little cock. The smaller omega threw his head back, suddenly reminded of his little episode with Ethan and Tyler. He remembered being incredibly drawn to his scent, how skilled his mouth was as he ate him out on the kitchen floor. He wondered if Matt was like that. Matt wrapped his lips around Jack's leaking erection, using his skilled tongue to pleasure the boy, his hands gently rubbing his thighs as he bobbed his head.  
"O-oh fuck, M-matt." Jack gasped, arching his back as his hands tangled into the olders chestnut hair. Matt ran his tongue up Jack's shaft, swirling around the head before taking him deep into his mouth. He sure was skilled at giving head. Nate is one lucky bastard. Jack panted and moaned, hips rocking desperately. Matt pulled off, to Jack's dismay, the little omega whimpering.  
"Turn around sweetheart, let me see your hole." Matt purred, Jack obeying immediately as he turned his body, reaching back to spread his cheeks. Matt groaned quietly, rubbing Jack's thighs. The boy had a nice ass, and his entrance was so pink. It was wet and gushing with slick, Matt leaning closer and running his tongue over the pucker. Jack gasped, moaning loudly as Matt's tongue pushed inside him. He rocked his hips slightly.   
"Mm..." Matt was ravishing the boy's hole, making Jack's thighs tremble. The older omega chuckled as he pulled away and swirled his tongue.   
"You taste so good, sweetheart.." he murmured, Jack whining quietly. Matt stood, lifting Jack into his arms and carrying him up the stairs. He didn't want to waste much time, he knew how bad heats got if something wasn't filling you up.   
He lied Jack down on Nate's bed, the boy whining and panting.   
"Shh, hang on." Matt soothed, going over to the closet. He walked inside, pushing all of the clothes out of the way and grabbing a box that was hidden in the back. He walked back over to Jack, who had reached down to rub his entrance needily. The older omega opened the box to be greeted by an assortment of sex toys, but he only grabbed a simple vibrator for now. Jack moaned at the sight of it, rolling over and raising his hips in the air eagerly, looking back at Matt. The older omega chuckled as he kneeled on the bed behind Jack.   
"Here, sweetheart." He murmured, grabbing a handful of Jack's plump ass with one hand and slowly pushing the thick toy in with the other. The boy moaned loudly as he was filled up, throwing his head back. Matt cursed under his breath. He almost wished he could fuck Jack himself, the way his tight hole stretched to let in the vibrator was such a turn on.  
"More, please!" Jack whined, panting as Matt slowly began to thrust the toy. The older hummed, sliding his thumb down to press the button on the end. Intense vibrations ripped though Jack's needy body, the older smirking as he sped his hand up. The omega wiggled his hips, breathing in Matt's scent which was starting to become a bit more concentrated. Matt moved a hand down, palming himself as his skin itched and burned. This could be problematic if Nate didn't have such a wide array of toys, reminding Matt of all the times he used them when he went into heat and Nate wasn't there. He found ways to satisfy himself just fine, one time tying a vibrator to his cock until he came enough to soothe the symptoms. The omega could already feel his bottoms wetting with slick, using his hand to push down his borrowed sweats as he continued to thrust the vibrator into Jack's ass. Matt pulled the toy out, grabbing the velcro straps out of the box as he pushed Jack onto his back.The boy was about to protest until he felt the vibrator press up against his dick, Matt securing it nicely with the straps.   
"Fuck fuck fuck!" Jack cursed, writhing against the bed as Matt stood up and pulled off his shirt. He was burning up with need himself, reaching into the box and grabbing the long double sided dildo.  The older omega set the box down on the floor, crawling back onto the bed where Jack was. The boy arched his back, a broken moan ripping from his throat as cum oozed from his slit. The orgasm was intense, but it still wasn't enough to satiate his heat. Jack's pucker was clenching around nothing, Matt watching lustfully as he licked a stripe up the dildo. They didn't need an alpha to help them this time. Matt could take care of them both just fine. He pressed one end to Jack's entrance, pushing it inside nicely. He knew they'd both have to cum multiple times without an alpha, but that shouldn't be an issue. The tiny omega cried out, throwing his head back as his legs jerked. God, the sight made Matt whimper needily. He curiously began pushing it in more and more, wondering how much Jack's little body could take.   
The Irishman cursed, writhing desperately. It was going so deep, too deep.   
"Stop, stop..." He whined, and Matt obeyed without question. He leaned down to kiss the younger omega deeply, pulling the toy out to where it was pleasurable and there was still quite a bit for himself. Matt turned off the vibrator, undoing the straps and setting them aside. Jack hooked his hands behind his knees, lifting his ass up as high as it could go as Matt turned around and slid the other end into his slick hole. The older was on all fours, gently rocking back and forth so the toy would thrust into both boys at the same time. Matt had never topped before, usually when Nate used the dildo, he was still the more dominate of the two. The power he held over Jack was intoxicating, able to make the younger melt into a mess of mumbled curses and moans with just a simple rocking motion.   
"Mm, you sound so fucking hot, moaning like a slut for me." Matt growled, rocking a bit faster as the toy rubbed against his prostate. He felt so full, drunk off of power and lust as he drove the other end of it deep into Jack's tiny body. Jack threw his head back and cried out. God, it felt so good. He couldn't help but reach a hand down to firmly squeeze the older omega's ass, Matt moaning at the action. Jack panted, groping it. He doubted Mark would let him touch him like this, even though he's never asked. The alpha was so generously endowed down there, it almost wasn't fair. Not only was his dick big, but his ass was mouthwatering.   
And the boy couldn't stop himself from leaning forward to bite the sensitive skin, causing the dildo to slip out of Matt. Matt cried out, tensing up as he came. Jack moaned, pulling away to lick up the other omega's slick that gushed from his hole.   
"Oh fuck..." The older panted as he turned onto his back, grabbing his end of the toy and scooting down until it was deep inside him. He pulled Jack's legs over his own, propping himself up on his elbows as his body began rocking. The boy moaned out, shivering at the feeling of Matt's hips hitting his. Jack gripped onto the pillow, rocking at the same pace Matt was. The combined movement rammed the tip of the dildo straight into the younger's sweet spot, his back arching as strings of sticky white liquid shot out of the slit of his cock. Matt reached forward, using his fingers to wipe the cum off of Jack's belly, bringing them up to his mouth as he licked them clean.   
"So sweet, God you taste amazing." The older moaned out, reaching down to grab the center of the toy. Matt flicked his wrist, rapidly fucking both of them as his other hand wrapped around Jack's dick. The younger followed his lead, jerking Matt off at the same speed. Both of them were moaning, racing to get the other off as the pleasure mounted. One more strong orgasm should satisfy their heat for a while, and both were working to achieve it.   
"Come o-on sweetheart..." Matt panted, moaning when Jack began thumbing his sensitive slit. The boy couldn't hold back any longer, squeezing Matt's dick as his body arched and he came with a pleasured scream. Matt wasn't far behind, moaning whorishly as he released as well. The omegas panted, jerking each other off slowly to help them through their orgasms. Matt backed up a bit, pulling the toy out of both of them and licking the slick off it slowly. Jack moaned quietly, leaning up to help him.   
Afterwards their lips connected heatedly, both purring as they kissed, exchanging each other's slick with their tongues. It felt like such an intimate action. And surprisingly, Jack didn't feel awkward afterwards. He simply felt closer to Matt. The older pushed Jack down against the mattress, moving his lips feverishly against the other's. This felt much different than the times he was with Nate, like Jack could read him through his body language. The omega knew just what he liked and how he liked it, something that Nate took a while to learn. Even Mark had his faults in the bedroom, sometimes acting more like a horny dog than a passionate lover. But that's just how alphas are, small brains and big dicks. What a combination.   
Matt broke the heated kiss, panting as he ran his fingers through Jack's soft hair. The younger purred, gazing into Matt's soft, honey eyes. He felt connected and safe, better than he had in the past two months.   
"What does this mean?" Jack asked, nuzzling into the older's warm palm that was pressed against his cheek. Matt smiled, pecking Jack's lips a few times to calm his nerves. Nothing would really change, but there was definitely a stronger bond between them now.  
"It means that you're special and that I care about you very much. I may have forgotten what we went though, but that bond between us is still there. And when I finally do remember what happened to us, I'm gonna need you to be there for me just like I'm there for you. You're not alone, I'm still here, just a little lost."  
Jack nodded, eyes closing as he purred in content. He hoped Mark wouldn't mind this. He still loved his alpha, he loved his mate with every part of himself. His and Matt's bond was different. Just as close, but different.

 


	17. Chapter 17

The reasoning behind omegas being attracted to each other while they're both in heat is still a bit fuzzy, but many people think it had to do with forming stronger bonds between them. And now Jack knew what that meant. Matt lied down next to the boy, pulling his small body closer.   
"If you need help again, just ask." He said, pecking Jack's lips softly as he pulled the dirty covers over both of them. Jack nodded, smiling. He almost trusted Matt more than Mark at this point, not quite, but he was up there.   
He wrapped a leg around the older's waist, snuggling closer. He didn't mind being nude around Matt.  
The next few hours went by smoothly. No nightmares, no odd feelings, just peaceful silence. The two omegas were closely snuggled together, purring in their sleep as they held onto the other tightly. Meanwhile, the alphas outside were just starting to wake up. The sun had begun to rise, heating up the temperature a bit so the environment was more comfortable. Nate was the first to wake up, blinking as his eyes focused on a pair of lips directly in front of his. Mark's lips. If it wasn't a little awkward now, then it probably wouldn't be if anything else happened. Not that it would though. Nate reeled back a small bit, still a little disoriented as he looked around. Mark's hair was a floofy mess, strands of red and black going every which way as the larger alpha slept. Nate couldn't help but chuckle, reaching up to smooth Mark's hair out a bit. The soft touch made Mark's eyes flutter open, half expecting to see Jack's beautiful face when he woke up. But no, he was greeted with Nate's amused expression, not noticing that the two were tangled up together underneath the blanket.   
Mark groaned. He missed Jack during the night, wishing he was here so he could cuddle his mate's small body.   
"Well, good morning to you too." Nate smirked, Mark's chocolate eyes staring into his own.   
"Your breath smells like shit." He muttered, and Nate chuckled.   
"You're no better."   
Mark smiled a bit, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings.   
"C'mon lazy ass, I want to go back inside." He said, and Nate nodded. The smaller alpha went to sit up, his thigh accidentally rubbing against Mark's crotch as he gently untangled himself. The half Korean sucked in a breath, Nate not noticing.   
"Damn, poor Jack. Getting stuck with a clingy bitch like you." Nate joked, finally managing to get himself free.  
"You liked it, don't even lie." Mark smirked, sitting up as Nate opened the car door.  
The cool breeze surrounded the smaller male, blowing his shirt up a bit as he stretched. Nate wasn't paying attention but Mark was absentmindedly staring at the way his hip bones poked out of the top of his jeans. He's never looked at Nate like this before, why now? The alpha reached into the passengers seat, tossing Nate a bottle of mouthwash that he had laying around.  
"Here, ass-face." Nate caught the bottle, shooting Mark a scowl as he twisted the cap off and took a swig, swishing and spitting it back out.  
"Planning on kissing me or something?" The smaller chuckled, tossing it back to Mark who did the same. The larger alpha rolled his eyes, setting the mouthwash back in the car and shutting the door.   
"Funny, I'd rather kiss your asshole." He said, walking back up to the house. Nate chuckled.   
"Oh please do." He joked, Mark smiling a bit as he rang the doorbell. It was about a minute later when Matt opened up the door, in a pair of shorts, hair all messed up. And as soon as it opened both alphas got a whiff of the strong scent of heat.   
"Fuck..." Mark growled, Nate licking his lips. Matt smirked, leaning against the door frame.   
"Just a couple of horny dogs." He sighed, before grabbing their hands and leading them inside. Nate growled a bit, shutting the door with his foot. Both their scents mixed together created an aroma that made the alpha's mouths water. Matt pulled them up the stairs, shaking his hips in a sensual way. Mark and Nate exchanged confused expressions, trying not to drool over how sexy Matt looked at the moment. The omega lead them to Nate's bedroom, stopping them at the door once his eyes met Jack's. The smaller was already in full blown heat, writhing against the mattress as he fingered himself. Matt was just starting to work back up to a raging desire, smirking as he left the two alphas standing in the doorway. Matt climbed onto the bed, leaning down to kiss Jack passionately as he replaced the younger's fingers with his own. Mark growled, stepping forward to assert his dominance over Matt when he was stopped by Nate. The singer held him back with his arm, hand firmly planted on the larger's chest.  
"Don't you dare mess this up, this is hot as fuck." Nate murmered, receiving a chuckle from Matt.  
"Stay." The omega commanded, staring at Mark as he dipped his head down to lick a stripe up the younger's cock. Mark didn't move, his heart pounding in his chest as he watched the surprisingly erotic scene.  
"Good boys."   
Nate groaned, licking his lips as he watched Matt slowly move down to lap at Jack's hole.   
"A-ah!" The boy's back arched, gripping Matt's hair tightly as he looked over at Mark. His blue eyes were hooded slightly, panting.   
"I m-missed you, alpha..." He whined, Mark's cock throbbing in it's confines. He didn't want to admit it, but this was arousing to watch.   
"Poor baby, he needs to be fucked." Matt smirked, glancing over at the two horny alphas. Jack blushed, looking away and whimpering.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Mark immediately stepped forward, Matt beckoning him over.   
"Alpha..." Jack reached for Mark as Matt moved, allowing the boy's mate to kneel in front of him. The older omega sat behind Mark, unbuttoning the half Korean's jeans slowly and pushing them down. Mark moved his hands to help, only to get them slapped away.   
Matt fished Mark's cock out of his boxers, pumping him slowly. Jack moaned, rolling over and raising his ass, wiggling his hips. Mark looked back towards Nate, who was already painfully hard and whining from the sight of his mate stroking Mark's cock. The larger closed his eyes, exhaling shakily as Matt worked him up until he couldn't get any harder.  
"My..you're a big boy, Mark." Matt purred, releasing Mark's cock as he moved to pull the alpha's shirt off, tossing it aside.   
"C'mere Daddy, I didn't forget about you." The omega called out, motioning for Nate to come closer with his finger. The alpha didn't even hesitate, dashing forward and tackling his mate onto the bed. Matt giggled, turning his head as Nate began attacking his collar bone with with his lips and teeth.  
"You're so fucking sexy, baby." The smaller alpha murmered against his skin, ripping Matt's shorts off as if he couldn't get him naked fast enough. While Matt removed Nate's clothing, Mark pressed his thick cock into Jack's tight little hole, smacking his plump cheeks as he gripped onto his hair.  
"Someone's been busy, little slut." Mark growled, snapping his hips forward as soon as he pulled back. Jack moaned loudly, his hole squeezing Mark's cock perfectly.   
"Daddy..." He panted, and Mark jumped when he felt a sharp slap delivered to his ass.   
"Did I say you could fuck him yet?" Matt growled slightly, and Mark smirked. He rolled his hips, glancing back at them.   
"I'm only helping my mate." He said rather innocently as he squeezed Jack's ass.   
"Isn't that right, pumpkin?"   
Matt growled again, trying to ignore his burning need as he grabbed Mark's hips, stopping him. The alpha snarled quietly, immediately being yanked away by Nate as well.   
"Listen to him Mark- this might be fun." Nate whispered in his ear, eyes trailing down to look at Mark's erection. He whistled.   
"Damn, bigger than mine." He chuckled, pride slightly wounded. Matt managed to crawl over to Jack, gently fingering him as he waited for the alphas to pay attention. A loud whimper pulled their attention towards the two omegas, watching as Matt rubbed Jack's walls with his fingers, his other hand gripping onto the smaller's plump ass.  
"Mark, why don't you play with Nate for a bit. You two need to learn how to get along. I can handle Jack just fine, isn't that right, little dove?" The older omega grinned, jabbing Jack's prostate with his fingers, making him squeak as he nodded rapidly. Mark glanced at Nate, eyes raking over his best friend. He had a nice body, lean and cut with a nice sized dick. He was surprisingly open to it, reaching out to pull Nate closer. The smaller alpha looked a little intimidated, eyes going wide as he realized that Mark fully intended to play with him like he was some sort of toy. Nate hesitated for a second, staring at Mark's lips like they were poisonous.  
"What's the matter, Nate? I thought you wanted to have some fun." Mark teased, resting his hand on the smaller alpha's thigh. Nate bit his lip, glancing away. He's never been with another alpha before, let alone his friend. He could feel Matt's gaze on him as Mark looked at him with those intense eyes. Like hell he was going to seem pathetic in front of his mate and another alpha.   
"Yeah, I wanna play." Nate growled, Mark immediately shoving him down onto the bed. Nate gasped. The larger alpha flipped him onto his stomach, impressed with what he saw. Nate's skin was pale and smooth, his ass jiggling slightly when Mark slapped it. The singer squeaked and growled. He tensed when Mark spread his cheeks, gazing down at his hole.   
"Hm, you don't look like a virgin." Mark pointed out, rubbing the pucker with his thumb.  
"He's not." Matt said, gently pulling Jack onto his lap so the boy could watch too, grabbing the vibrator he used last night for him.   
"Oh?" Mark purred, Nate growling. Matt gently pushed the toy inside Jack, turning it on as he watched. He half wanted to see how Nate would react. His mate has never taken a real dick before.  
"Tell me Nate, is that vibrator yours?" Mark chuckled, leaning down to kiss the small of Nate's back. The smaller alpha, didn't answer, focusing his energy on trying to relax. His instincts were telling him to try and dominate Mark, tensing when he felt a harsh slap to his ass.  
"I asked you a question and I expect an answer." Mark growled, grabbing the lube from the box of toys Matt brought out last night. Nate sucked in a deep breath, forcing his body to cooperate as he responded.  
"N-no. The black one is mine, Matt's using his own." Mark looked into the box, spotting a large, black vibrating dildo that looked enough like the real thing. Mark thought about using it on him, but decided to give Nate a taste of the real deal. The alpha liked to bottom, who knew?   
Mark set the lube down, glancing back at Nate's tense body.  
"Remember how I said I'd rather kiss your asshole?" Mark chuckled, waiting for it to click with the smaller male.  
"Y-yeah?.." Mark grinned, yanking Nate's hips up so his ass was fully exposed to the larger male. Nate's eyes widened, gripping the sheets tightly. He's never been rimmed before, all he knew was that omegas seemed to really enjoy it. Was it really that pleasurable?  
His thoughts were cut off when he felt something hot and wet drag along his entrance. His cheeks heated up, looking away from everyone in embarrassment. Mark did it again and Nate couldn't help but whimper.   
"Oh god..." He whispered, the tip of Mark's tongue prodding his entrance. Never in his life had Nate been submissive, but Mark seemed to know how to put him in his place with a few flicks of his tongue. It felt fucking weird, but at the same time it was the best thing Nate's ever experienced.  
"Feels good, doesn't it Daddy?" Matt purred, incredibly turned on as he watched Mark eat his mate out. Nate didn't answer, turning his head to gaze up at Matt. The omega was slowly thrusting the vibrator into Jack's hole as the younger lazily jerked him off. Jack was clearly enjoying the sight too, seeing how powerful Mark really was as he pushed his tongue into Nate's ass, making him melt into the bed as a moan slipped past his lips.   
"What was that? I don't think they heard you, Nate." Mark reached around, grasping the smaller alpha's cock as he dove back down to lick at his hole.  
Nate whimpered, blushing as he tried to hold back additional noises. It was sensitive down there, Mark really knew how to work his magic.   
"Just... Stop teasing..." He whined, Mark chuckling as he pushed his tongue inside. Nate moaned again, body lurching slightly at the unfamiliar feeling. Mark gripped his ass, eating him out vigorously. The singer both loved and hated how weak he was feeling.   
The scent of heat was getting to both alphas, Mark growling as he grabbed the lube again.   
"Gonna make you moan louder for me, little slut." He said, Nate melting at being degraded. Who knew that was one of his kinks?  
"You are a dirty whore, aren't you?" Mark purred, slicking up his fingers so he could work Nate open. He was dying to be buried deep inside that tight ass of his.  
"When's the last time you fingered yourself?"   
"It's been a while.." Nate admitted, unable to recall the last time he stuck something up his ass. Mark grinned, flipping Nate over so he could see the true moment the other submitted to him. Nate was still fighting it, holding back to try and preserve his pride. Mark hovered over him, fingers circling his pucker as his lips brushed Nate's. Before the singer could say anything Mark pressed their lips together, claiming Nate's mouth while he pushed a slick finger into his ass.  
"That's it Daddy, just relax and enjoy it." Matt whimpered, feeling close to climax as Jack thumbed his slit.   
Nate whined, trying to relax at the foreign feeling. He at least attempted to dominate the kiss, which Mark wouldn't allow. Jack moaned as he watched, biting his lip. Mark was fucking hot when he was so dominant like this.   
"Mm, tight." Mark purred as he thrusted his finger, watching Nate pant beneath him.   
"Mark..." Nate growled slightly, earning a slap to the thigh.   
"You don't get to call me that anymore, boy." He snarled. Nate whined, looking over at Matt, who smirked at him.   
"Do what he says, alpha."  
Nate bit his lip, closing his eyes as Mark pushed another finger into his ass, becoming impatient with the prep as the smell of heat suffocated them both. He just wanted to fuck something already, and since Jack was off limits for the time being, Nate was going to be his fuck toy.  
"W-what am I supposed to call you? I'm not calling you Daddy." Nate hissed, yelping when Mark jabbed his fingers into his prostate.  
"Alpha will work just fine." The alpha grinned against Nate's neck, nipping at his matemark as he spread his fingers.  
"You like it when I stretch out your boy pussy, slut?"  
Nate's jaw dropped at the words coming out of Mark's mouth, and a small part of him just wanted to give in an beg Mark to fuck him in front of their mates. But he didn't. Mark chuckled, noticing how Nate's breath hitched as he spoke so crudely. His fingers worked the smaller alpha open harshly, nipping at his earlobe.   
"Opening up so nicely for me, your cunt must be aching for my cock."   
Nate whimpered, giving a small moan as his hands moved up to clutch Mark tightly. God he wanted it, he's never wanted to be fucked so badly in his life. Mark slipped in a third finger, moving them in and out as he grinded his weeping length against Nate's.  
And that's when Jack lost it, moaning loudly as he came suddenly, Mark looking over at him with a little smirk. He leaned closer, taking Jack's tip into his mouth and sucking harshly, Jack crying out as he spurted again in his alpha's mouth. Mark groaned and swallowed.   
"Enjoying the show, little one?"  
Jack didn't have a chance to respond before Matt was attacking his lips, grabbing the smaller's wrist to move his hand faster.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Mark retorted with a cocky grin, pulling his fingers out and placing his hands on both sides of Nate's head. The smaller alpha whined, arching his back as he spread his legs wider. He was giving in, his last shred of dignity flying out the window.   
"Look at you, whining and moaning for another alpha's cock. Pathetic." Mark spat, really working on Nate's degradation kink. Nate didn't even care anymore, nodding his head as he reached down to try and push Mark's dick into his ass. The larger male could have made him beg and cry for it, but at this point he was just anxious to fuck something. Mark pulled away for a second, slicking up his cock with as much lube as he thought Nate would need. This was going to be uncomfortable and Mark wasn't that much of an asshole. He still loved Nate.  
"Tell me you want it, slut. I want everyone to hear you submit to me."  
Nate whimpered, looking up at Mark.   
"P-please..." He choked out, Mark teasing the smaller's entrance with his tip.   
"Please what, you worthless bitch?" He growled, Nate moaning.   
"Please fuck me! I want it!" He begged, Mark smirking.   
"That's a good boy, begging like a little slut for me..." He whispered, gently pressing inside. Nate gasped as Mark slowly entered him. The larger alpha groaned softly. It's been a while since he's been in something so tight he could barely move. Nate's insides were practically sucking him In, squeezing his cock so nicely that he knew this wasn't going to last as long as he wanted it to. Nate grit his teeth, wrapping his arms around Mark's shoulders as the burning sensation spread. This hurt like a bitch, but Nate didn't want to back out now. He'd already abandoned his pride for this, and he was going to tough this out. Mark pulled back, sitting back on his knees as Nate got used to the feeling. A few moments passed before Mark started to move, gently thrusting into Nate while the omegas kissed and touched each other. They wanted to be filled too, but it was too erotic to watch their alphas fuck each other. Nate was panting, his legs around Mark's waist and his fists gripping the sheets. He felt so full, a feeling that he wouldn't admit he missed.   
"Oh god..." He whimpered, eyes closing. It felt so nice, enticing a moan from him when Mark brushed his prostate. The larger alpha growled, trying to hold back as Nate got used to his size.   
"Hurry up... Fuck me..." Nate whispered, looking up at Mark with red cheeks and parted lips. The larger alpha needed no more convincing, pulling out nearly all the way before slamming himself back inside, Nate crying out at the sudden action.   
"Yeah, you like that, little bitch?" Mark panted, ramming his aching cock into Nate's ass over and over. The omegas were getting restless, fingering each other as they watched. Mark locked eyes with Jack, beckoning him to come closer.  
"Come here, little one. You wanna be filled?" Jack nodded, wiggling out of Matt's grasp as he straddled the smaller alpha.  
"Ride him for me." Mark commanded, snapping his hips into Nate violently. Jack looked over at Matt, pouting as he reached out for him.  
"Its ok, Matt can sit on his face. Isn't that right, slut?" Nate nodded, wanting to taste his mate's slick so badly. Jack lifted himself up, reaching back to line up Nate's cock with his dripping hole as Matt straddled his mate's chest. Jack lowered himself slowly, moaning at the feeling. Nate moaned as well, shaky hands moving to grab Matt's ass, pulling him closer. He lapped at his mate's hole, Matt grinding on his face. Mark grunted, leaning down to kiss Jack's neck as his hips slammed forward. His omega reached one hand back to tangle in Mark's hair, bouncing his hips and giving sweet moans.   
"You're doing so good baby.." Mark whispered in Jack's ear, nuzzling him softly. Jack smiled slightly, panting as his hips rolled.   
"Mm, 'm not scared anymore, daddy..." He moaned.  
"Good boy." Mark cooed, grabbing Jack's hips to help him bounce.   
"Feels good, he feels so good." The smaller whimpered, reaching out for Matt as Mark kisses up his neck. Matt leaned forward, panting as Nate tongue fucked him like his life depended on it.   
Matt pressed a gentle kiss to Jack's lips, moaning against his mouth as Nate used his fingers to drive him crazy. The sight of Jack kissing Matt sent Mark into a frenzy, viciously ramming his cock into Nate's tight little ass as he bit down on Jack's shoulder. The sight was erotic and dripping with lust, the room filled with the scent of heat and lewd noises. Jack moaned whorishly, arching his back against Mark's chest as he came, tightening around Nate's dick. The singer wasn't going to last much longer and neither was Mark.   
"Switch with me, sweetheart." Matt panted, Jack nodding as he pulled off. The two exchanged kisses as they switched places, Matt seating himself on Nate's throbbing cock and Jack straddling his face. He moaned when Nate began eating him out, the alpha squeezing his ass.   
"I'm gonna cum soon." Mark grunted, rolling his hips before snapping then forwards viscously. Matt panted and nodded, bouncing on Nate's dick.   
"Cum inside Jack, he's wanted it all night." The omega moaned softly, tilting his head as Mark kissed and licked at his neck.   
"Will do, lovely."  
Jack continued to shower Matt with kisses, grinding his ass against Nate's face as the singer pushed his tongue past his pucker. Mark slowed his thrusts a bit, feeling that burning knot about to release as he pulled out of Nate's ass and motioned for Jack to come closer. The boy pulled away from Nate's face, laying down next to him on the bed as Mark grabbed Jack's legs and spread them. Nate was panting, mixed slick covering his lips and chin as Matt circled his hips and rocked. Jack wanted a taste, just a little bite of forbidden fruit. The omega leaned over, running his tongue over Nate's lips as Mark slammed his cock into Jack's ass, starting a rough pace as soon as their hips touched. Jack moaned against Nate's mouth, hands cupping the singer's cheeks as he kissed and nibbled at his plump lips.  
"D-daddy, m'close." Matt panted, bouncing rapidly. Nate bent his knees, grabbing his mate's hips as he began to pound into his slick hole. Nate tensed up, biting down on Jack's lip as he came heavily inside of Matt, the warm sensation of Nate's cum filling his ass pushed the omega over the edge, releasing onto Nate's chest with a loud moan. Mark pulled Jack away, lifting him up as he claimed his mouth back. Jack's lips belonged to him, and him alone.   
"Gonna fill you up. You want that, baby?" The alpha growled, snapping his hips up into Jack viciously.  
"Y-yes! Fill me, p-please." Jack whimpered, clinging onto Mark as the alpha groaned and shot his load deep inside of his mate. Jack screamed out, nails digging into Mark's back as he was filled, shooting his own thick cum onto both of their stomachs.   
"Daddy, f-fuck!" He mewled, rocking his hips slightly. Mark panted, taking his mate's lips softly as he slowly lied Jack back down.   
"That was fun..." Matt panted heavily, still sitting on Nate's dick. He didn't want to move. Jack was purring happily, licking the slick off Nate's chin as Mark nuzzled his chest. The alpha slowly pulled out of Jack with a wet pop.   
"Aww, baby, you're all dirty." Mark said, scooping Jack up. The boy only purred louder and kissed Mark's cheek. He was totally out of it, eyes half lidded and movements lazy. It reminded Mark about that one time he was in rut and they did it in the shower.   
"Did I make you feel good, alpha?" Jack asked, nuzzling his mate's scruffy cheek.  
Mark chuckled, kissing Jack's lips so sweetly.   
"You made me feel better than good, baby."  
Jack smiled lazily, loosly clinging onto Mark as he slipped deeper into his headspace. He felt so protected and loved, fully trusting the three boys that helped him forget. Even Nate, who was barely conscious at this point. Mark had fucked the alpha into oblivion, firmly asserting his status as the dominant male in this household.

 


	19. Chapter 19

"Nate, you ok?" Mark asked, gazing down at the half awake look in his hooded eyes. Matt giggled, shaking him a bit to snap him back to reality.  
"Daddy?"  
Nate groaned. He felt so damn euphoric, eyes fluttering open.   
"... Hm?"   
Matt giggled again, leaning down to cuddle his alpha.   
"Are you ok?" He asked, and Nate nodded with a bleary grin. Taking a real dick was better than he thought it'd be. There's no way in hell he'd tell that to Mark, though.   
"Did you like it, daddy?" Matt purred, rubbing Nate's chest slowly. Mark smirked cockily. He basically ran this house now.  
"C'mon Pumpkin, let's get you in the bath." He purred gently, his omega mewling in response as Mark stood with him all cradled in his arms.  
"C-can we play with them again?" Jack asked, no longer sucking his thumb. The omega wanted to feel close like that again, so hopefully Mark didn't think this would be just a one time thing. The alpha thought for a second, the others seemed pretty open about it and he was surprised that no one was a possessive asshole, including himself. He's never thought about having an open relationship like this, but it seemed to make sense. He just didn't particularly like the idea of sharing Jack with another alpha, even if Nate was now his bitch.  
"I donno, pumpkin. You know how possessive I am over you."  
Jack frowned, his bottom lip sticking out.  
"B-but Daddy! Please, I swear I'll be a good boy!"   
Mark chuckled softly, kissing Jack's forehead. He walked to the bathroom to run the warm water.   
"I don't know sweetheart. I'll think about it." He said, and Jack nodded. The boy nuzzled against Mark before being gently placed in the tub. Jack looked down into the water. The tub was big, he noticed, big enough for two people.   
"Daddy!" He gasped, reaching for Mark.  
"Get in with me!"   
Mark chuckled and stepped in, sitting in front of his little baby.   
"Mm, I love you." Jack purred cutely, nuzzling and kissing his mate's chest.   
"I love you too." Mark hummed, shutting off the water when it was up to his biceps and Jack's shoulders. The warm water felt wonderful, soothing them both as Jack curled into Mark's chest. The alpha gently washed his mate, catching a glimpse of the shattered mirror on the wall, some of the jagged shards stained a deep crimson from when Matt cut his hand. He began to wonder if it really was in Matt's best interest to just forget it all. The omega was so broken, so unbelievably damaged that he went to such lengths to try and feel something. Nate was right, he really didn't know what that type of pain felt like. Jack was attached to him in the worst way, but his mate seemed to be better.  
While Mark took care of Jack in the bath, Nate was doing his own aftercare with Matt. He was able to snap himself out of it enough to clean them both up, wiping Matt's pale skin down with a warm rag.  
His mate lightly purred, eyes shut softly as the sticky substances were washed off his skin. Nate smiled, kissing his bottom lip softly as he finished up.   
"Nate?" Matt whispered, and the alpha hummed. He watched those pretty eyes flutter open.   
"Do you think we'll ever have a baby?" He whispered timidly, and Nate gave a warm smile.   
"You just need to believe, Angel." He murmured. Matt huffed. You don't just believe in yourself to be able to make a baby.   
"Mm... Fine." He pouted, looking away. He really wanted a kid with his alpha, but his hope was dwindling. They tried for a year straight, going through several cycles of disappointment and heartache. Matt wanted to believe that it was still a possibility, that one day they'd have a family and everything would be fine, but he knew that it wouldn't happen. This cycle would be no different than the last time they tried. No babies. Not even a faint line on the pregnancy test. Nate glanced over at his mate, noticing the vacant look in his eyes had returned.  
"What are you thinking about, puppy?" Matt shook his head, looking down as he played with his fingers.  
"I want a baby, to be able to feel life growing inside of me. I can't help but think that we'll always be chasing a dream that will never happen. Maybe I'm not meant to be a parent. But I'd like to believe that I would've been a good one."  
Nate sighed, this would probably be the last time they'd try for a long time. Matt just wasn't strong enough to keep facing that type of rejection. He's never showed it, but he'd absolutly love to be a father. He just didn't think he'd be any good at it.   
He gently pulled Matt onto his lap, rubbing his back as the omega sulked. He's tried for so long, all he wants is a baby.   
"If it doesn't work, we can adopt." Nate coaxed, and Matt whined.   
"But... But it's not the same, I..." He placed a hand on his flat stomach. Nate kissed his temple, pulling him closer.   
"I know puppy, but we can keep trying." He tried to encourage, but his words fell flat. Why couldn't Matt conceive? Should he take the omega to the doctor's?   
"Ok, I'll try for the rest of the week... But I'm not getting my hopes up." He kissed Nate's neck gently.  
"Who knows, you might be surprised. I'll try my hardest to give you what you want, baby." Matt smiled, cuddling closer to Nate. He wanted to ask Nate about the things he saw in his flashback, but somehow he didn't think his mate really knew what happened either. Jack would be the person to ask, the only one that witnessed what he did. He just didn't know if he really should. Some things are better left unknown.   
"I love you, alpha. Even if you never give me a baby, I'll still love you with all my heart." That stung a bit, damaging Nate's self esteem. The singer frowned a little, looking away from his mate.  
"I love you too, angel. More than you'll ever know."  
Matt buried his face in Nate's neck, trying not to cry. He wanted a family so damn bad, why couldn't his wish just come true?

 


	20. Chapter 20

Jack had fallen asleep against Mark's chest, his body clean and wet. The alpha smiled.  
"Time to get out, pumpkin. You're turning into a prune."   
The omega shifted and whined, mumbling something about Matt in his sleep. Mark sighed, draining the lukewarm water from the tub as he stood, Jack cradled in his arms.  
He wondered what would happen once they had to leave, they wouldn't be able to stay here forever. Nate and Matt were their own couple, requiring their own space. That was one of the reasons Damien and Anti left, to be a couple by themselves. News about the warehouse must be everywhere by now, along with the kidnapping that was still making headlines. Mark didn't even know what was being said about him, having avoided the news and internet since he committed that terrible crime. He was curious, quickly drying them both off before carrying his sleeping mate back out to their room. He layed Jack down covering him with the warm blankets as he turned on the small television that was in the guest room. The first few news stations didn't show anything but that was until he noticed they were all local. The next channel he turned to was national, and there he was, picture plastered in the corner of the screen while they interviewed someone from Mark's past. Felix.  
"I've known Mark for years- I've never seen him as a kidnapper." Felix said, more serious than Mark's ever seen him. Mark's eyes widened when he saw Marzia standing next to him. He didn't exactly trust her after that whole ordeal in the hospital when she made Jack cry.   
"How about you, miss? Any reason he might have taken Seàn?" The interviewer put the microphone up to Marzia who shook her head slightly.   
"They could be mates." She pointed out in that gentle voice. Mark let out a relived breath, running his fingers through Jack's damp hair.   
"Well, that's an odd turn of events. We'll have more on this case later tonight, so tune in later."   
And then it moved on to something else. Mark was about to shut it off, when he realized it was about the warehouse and Damien's business on the deep web. He cautiously set the remote down to watch what they had to say about it. A snooty looking blonde with a typical newscaster voice began to speak.  
"Nevada cyber crimes division has released the identity of the man responsible for the horrific events that took place at this seemingly inconspicuous looking warehouse. Damien Dënim is the founder of a site called "mate me", a place where you can buy an omega for various purposes. The warehouse where he operated this vile business was left vacant, after an anonymous call brought police to the location. Dënim's partner, William Warfstache, was found shot and killed outside the property. More than two dozen male and female omegas were rescued from the building, Dënim's whereabouts are still unknown at this time."  
Mark frowned slightly. So they were after Damien, too.   
"We have a reporter at the scene of the warehouse. You there, Jim?" The screen split, showing a man standing in the warehouse with a microphone in hand.   
"Thank you, Alisha. As you can see behind me, the omegas were held in what seems to be large dog crates with little room to move. It was also confirmed that many of them were chained to the walls and were free too," he made air quotes. "Try out."   
Mark felt sick. How could something like this happen to his baby boy, of all things?  
"Police have said that they found multiple omegas suffering from heat locked up in the basement." The reporter walked over to the heavy wooden door, gesturing to it. The lock that was on it was busted.   
"It is speculated that there was once an alpha down there with them, due to the fact that traces of their scent were left on a collar that was chained to the wall."  
Mark cringed, glancing back at his little omega that was peacefully sleeping next to him. So that's why Matt was so fucked up. Mark knew he was raped, but the details surrounding it were always a mystery. Jack never talked about what actually happened in there, always retreating into his headspace when the subject was brought up. Mark was unaware if Jack was assaulted as well, the boy was covered in blood and bruises, but he was too afriad to ask. His eyes shifted back towards the television, watching the reporter walk down the basement steps.  
"As you can see, the basement area was used to detain those who went into heat during their captivity. We believe the alpha was used for breeding, finding traces of semen and slick where the collar was found. Dënim offered previously bred omegas to certain buyers that sought out the service. According to the cyber crimes division, more than 1,200 omegas were kept and sold here over a period of three years. One victim that was kept in captivity for the entire length of operation is still missing. Andrew Seipteach was reported missing in 2014 by his mother, Seipteach is the first known victim."  
The screen showed a picture of Anti, back when his hair was a brownish gray. Damien must have dyed it to try to increase his appeal since he wasn't selling. That poor man has had to endure hell for so long, and now he was stuck with the devil for life, carrying his child. What a sad existence. Mark sighed, feeling the urge to hold Jack in his arms. So he did, careful not to wake him up as he scooped his small mate onto his lap. Jack mewled quietly, cuddling closer.   
"If found, please call the police immediately. Seipteach is said to be unstable, with various mental illnesses such as anxiety, schizophrenia, and many others that could make him dangerous to himself and others."  
Mark bit his lip, wondering if Anti was really fit to have a baby. He seemed fine when he was here, acting like any other pregnant omega. And it was oddly adorable watching him talk to his barely there baby bump. Damien would sometimes join in reluctantly, Anti practically forcing him to talk to their child. Mark chuckled at the memories.   
He remembered that around the time they left Damien was going into rut, and he hoped Anti was ok after that. Just the thought of Damien in rut while Anti was pregnant made his stomach twist, the alpha was rough with Anti already, who knows how mean he would be when he was practically an animal. Mark could hear Matt and Nate arguing, the sound of the television blaring once the bedroom door opened.  
"That's what you were keeping from me?! The fact that I was a fucking sex slave?! Whatelse are you hiding from me? What happened to me in there?!"

 


	21. Chapter 21

Matt was crying, Nate frantically trying to calm him down. Mark cupped his hands over Jack's ears, cutting off the sound as Matt continued to cry and scream at Nate. The omega had backed himself into the wall, Nate slowly approaching as he tried to explain himself.  
"Matt, I was going to tell you, I swear!"  
"Bullshit! You kept that from me! How could you lie to me like that?!" Nate eventually got close enough to touch his mate, Matt harshly slapping the singer once he realized he was trapped. Nate felt the harsh sting against his cheek, but he kept going.  
"I never meant to hurt you, baby. I just didn't want you to remember that kind of pain all at once. I wanted to give you time to process it little by little. I love you, and I'd never hurt you if I could help it." The alpha pulled Matt into his arms, his mate struggling for a few seconds before sinking down to the floor with Nate still wrapped around him.  
"Im so sorry, angel. I'll tell you everything, I promise."  
Matt sobbed, gripping onto Nate as he trembled. How could that information be kept from him? Was that what Jack was talking about as well?   
"Oh god..." Matt whimpered, gripping his mate's shirt.   
"W-was Jack there too?"   
Nate paused, before slowly nodding.   
"You and Jack were both taken." He whispered, Matt only crying harder. How could they do that to the boy? He was just a kid, he didn't deserve that.   
"And we know Anti, and Damien." Nate said, rubbing Matt's back. The omega tried to stand.   
"Wh-where the fuck is he? I'll kill h-him-!" He whined, before collapsing back into Nate. Even with Mark's hands covering his ears, Jack could still hear Matt screaming and crying. The little omega opened his eyes in a panic, glancing around the room until he saw Mark, head turned towards the hallway as he listened to them fight. Jack mewled, hating the sound of Matt's cries. He never wanted to hear that again. Mark glanced back down at Jack, sighing once he saw that he was awake. Mark removed his hands, cradling his mate in his arms.  
"It's alright, pumpkin. I think Matt knows the truth now." Jack frowned, remembering what Matt said to him last night. The omega needed Jack to help him process this, just like he helped Jack. The boy crawled out of Mark's arms, pulling on his pajama pants as he dashed out into the hallway. His eyes met Matt's, tears blurring his vision as he got down to his level. Mark stepped out, tugging on his jeans and keeping his eyes locked on Jack. He crawled into Matt's lap, snuggling with him in such a healing way. Nate's arms were wrapped around them both, all three of them shedding tears as they held onto one another. Mark sighed softly, sitting next to them.   
"Are you alright?" He asked Matt, and the omega shook his head.   
"I o-outta cut off Nate's balls for keeping this from me..." He whispered, and Nate looked genuinely terrified for a moment. Mark ran his hand through Matt's hair in a soothing manner, casting Nate a smug look that said 'I told you so'. But now wasn't really the time to be boasting.   
"You're safe now, I know it. 'Cuz daddy keeps me safe, so he can keep you safe too." Jack said, retreating to his little space. Mark smiled, leaning down to kiss his little mate's temple. Nate sighed. He reached over to wipe the tears from Matt's cheeks.  
"T-tell me what happened. I need to know." He whispered, looking up at Nate with puffy red eyes as he held Jack closer. The alpha looked to Mark for guidance, terrified to actually say those painful words. Mark grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. They would all be here to help clean up the mess that he made, because that's what you do when you love someone, no matter if it was their fault or not.  
"Damien's partner..Will..raped you in front of Jack.." Nate quietly said, the words cutting up his mouth like shards of glass. The color drained out of Matt's face, his expression distant and vacant. Nate feared that his mate would retreat back into that poisonous void where he once was. He couldn't lose Matt, not again. Nate started weeping again, squeezing Mark's hand as a silent plea for help. He couldn't do this alone, he just didn't have the words to say to make it all better. Jack clung onto Matt tighter, pushing that image out of his head as he comforted the older omega. Matt tried to speak, but nothing came out. He was raped. In front of Jack. The information hit him hard, making him tremble and whimper.   
"I..." His mouth was dry, whining when Mark gently hugged him. He felt empty.  
"It's ok now, please.." Jack whispered, clinging to Matt and shutting his eyes tightly. Both omegas were struggling to breathe, Mark immedietely butting in and taking them from Nate gently.   
"Deep breaths, c'mon, slow..." He murmured, both of them whimpering softly. Mark's dealt with Jack's anxiety attacks many times before, he knew how long and severe they could get. Hearing news like that, even with a strong support system like Matt had was incredibly difficult to process. Nate moved closer to Mark, rubbing Matt's back as Mark talked them through it. His words were calm and gentle, instructing them to breathe as he whispered praises to each of them. Nate softly smiled as he felt Matt relax a bit. Mark was such a blessing, using love and compassion to get them through this trying time instead of rubbing Nate's nose in his mess, like a dog that pissed on the rug.  
"You're ok, you're both ok. Nate and I are right here, we'll get though this, I promise." Mark murmered, kissing each of their foreheads in such a loving way. Their relationship had changed, but in a positive way. They needed each other, even Nate wasn't afraid to admit that he needed Mark and Jack just as much as Matt. Jack calmed his breathing, gazing up into Matt's amber orbs.   
"I love you, Matty." The boy sniffled, using his thumb to wipe away Matt's tears.  
Matt smiled weakly, nuzzling Jack's little hand.   
"I.... love you too..." He whispered, Jack cuddling closer. Mark smiled softly as he glanced up at Nate. The smaller alpha leaned down to nose at Matt's neck, whining.   
"Yes alpha, I love you too." Matt said, turning to peck Nate's soft lips. The two nuzzled like cats while Jack sucked on his thumb, completely content. He felt safe, and warm, and he didn't want to leave from this spot ever.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Mark's arms were around both omegas' waists, his legs going numb.   
"Why don't we go downstairs and watch a movie? We all need to relax a while." He suggested. Matt let out a breath, nodding. He wanted to forget again, he hoped the memories of the warehouse would never return. Matt stood up, carrying Jack into the bedroom to grab a shirt for him to wear. Mark rose up, extending his hand for Nate to take.  
"Im proud of you, that couldn't have been easy." Nate sighed, shakily standing to his feet with Mark's help. He didn't even think twice about it, wrapping his arms around Mark as he buried his face into the alpha's neck.  
"Thank you..so much." Mark could feel Nate's breath ghosting against his throat, tickling him as he returned the hug.  
"No worries. I'd do anything for you guys."  Nate pulled back, smiling up at Mark as he nodded. Matt stepped out of the bedroom, Jack resting on his hip.  
"You two are strangely cute around each other." The omega chuckled, a small smile pulling at his lips. Jack nodded, giggling at the blush that spread across Mark's cheeks. He playfully pushed Nate away, the smaller alpha growling a bit. Mark smiled. It reminded him of when they used to roughhouse all the time when they were little.   
"Well, we going or what? Jacky here is falling asleep." Matt grinned. It was true, the boy was struggling to keep his eyes open. Nate walked over, gently taking Jack into his arms instead. Mark narrowed his eyes slightly. Jack was still his mate, he wasn't fond of sharing him with another alpha.   
**_Just think of Nate as another omega._**  
Mark furrowed his brows in concentration. Nate looked enough like a beta, carried himself like an alpha, but around Mark he acted like an omega. It wouldn't be that difficult to see him in a different light, especially since he sort of fucked him. Mark smirked at the memory, he sure loved the way Nate begged. He'd have to do that again soon. Jack wrapped his arms around Nate's neck, kissing his cheek sweetly.  
"You can't possibly get any cuter, little man." Nate grinned, taking Jack down the stairs. Matt smiled at Mark, thankful that he wasn't trying to kill his mate for that. The omega held out his hand, fingers clasping around Mark's as they followed behind them.  
"What do you guys wanna watch, I've got quite the array since Matt is a movie buff."  
Matt giggled shyly, looking at his feet as they made their way downstairs.   
"Fifty shades of grey?" Mark chortled, Jack looking over at him.   
"Daddy!" He gasped, pouting. Mark grinned, gently ruffling his hair.   
"What baby? All embarrassed?" He teased, Jack blushing and hiding his face in Nate's neck.   
"I mean, we do have it." Matt said jokingly, and Mark pulled him closer.   
"Nah, Jack's in his space, he wouldn't like it." He said, and the boy looked up at him.   
"N-no! I'mma big boy!" He pursed his lips.  
Mark shrugged, sitting down on the leather couch as he pulled Matt down into his lap, Nate sitting next to them with Jack firmly attached to him.  
"I'll tell ya what, you come out of little space, and we can watch it." Jack whimpered, looking up at Nate like he would be able to supersede Mark's requirement.  
"Don't look at me, little man. He's your daddy, gotta listen to what he says."  
Jack nodded, clinging to Nate as he looked around. He knew how to leave his headspace but it was a little embarrassing to do in front of everyone. But he'd be damned if he wasn't gonna be allowed to do something, even something as simple as watching a movie.  
"Ok. But don't make fun of me.."  
Everyone nodded a bit, Jack letting out a shaky breath. He buried his face in Nate's neck.   
"I need a phone..." He whispered, and Mark pulled out his. Jack took it, hiding the screen as he searched something on Google. The little omega went to images, and at first his face scrunched up in disgust. Ugh, looking at porn in little space wasn't fun. He figured out this got him out of space when he got his heat a couple days ago. Just looking at anything remotely pornographic forced him out of it. Soon, his facial expression relaxed as he scrolled through the pictures. Matt tried to see what he was looking at but Jack quickly turned the screen away. Nate giggled, craning his neck to see a glimpse of two guys fucking. The alpha blushed, pulling the phone out of Jack's hands.  
"So, that's your little secret?"  
Matt took the phone from Nate, giggling at the lewd scene enacted by the actors in the clip.  
"I told you not to make fun of me." Jack huffed, glaring at Nate and Matt.   
"We're not, it's actually pretty sexy." Nate chimed in, hands firmly planted on Jack's hips.  
"R-really?" Jack blushed, trying to hide his face.  
"Absolutely." Matt purred, wiggling his hips against Mark a bit. Mark bit his lip, taking his phone to look at the screen.   
"Mm, Jack you naughty boy." He smirked, and the omega blushed deeper.   
"C-can I watch the movie now?" He asked shyly. He's never seen it, his parents being much too strict to let their little boy watch something so graphic. Even though he's watched porn on his laptop because what teenage boy doesn't?   
"Mm, alright." Mark put his phone away, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist and pulling him closer. The omega purred. He felt so safe in Mark's strong arms, letting him forget all about the warehouse and what happened in there. He was safe and happy now, and that's all that mattered.  
"I'll go put it in." Jack smiled, standing and walking over to the stand that held a wide array of movies. The alphas watched his wide hips sway, staring at his perky ass as he bent over to grab the right movie. Matt rolled his eyes when he noticed. Honestly, do all they have is fucking on the brain? They see one porn screenshot and suddenly they're perving on poor unaware Jack. The omega grabbed the movie, popping the disk into the DVD player before skipping back over toward the couch and plopping down on Nate's lap. The alpha let out a grunt, the air leaving his lungs when Jack landed on his groin a little too harshly.   
"Oops..sorry alpha." Jack giggled, kissing Nate's flushed cheek. The alpha nodded, unable to actually form words at the moment as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist.


	23. Chapter 23

The next half hour was spent watching pg-13 porn in a dark room. It had been a few hours since Jack and Matt had their heat return, and just as the characters were beginning to get a little dirty, Jack's heat decided to make an unexpected appearance. The boy shifted uncomfortably on Nate's lap, his bottoms already damp with slick and soaking into Nate's jeans. The alpha raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Mark and Matt who were too busy snuggling cutely to really notice, until the smell kicked in. Nate's pupils dilated, biting his lip as he tried to focus on the movie. Jack panted softly, gripping Nate's arms as he looked over to his mate. Mark was looking him up and down lustfully, Matt smirking slightly. Jack whined, blushing.   
"Alpha..." He whispered, looking back at Nate. The singer growled slightly, Mark immediately growling back challengingly. Matt rolled his eyes. They're probably each going to try and win Jack over now to see who gets to fuck him.   
"Come here, sweetheart." The older omega cooed, Jack panting and crawling over to him.   
"That's it baby, such a good boy." He said, lifting Jack into his arms and moving off Mark's lap onto the floor. While Mark and Nate growled at each other, Matt was busy stripping the tiny omega.   
"Alpha!" Jack called desperately, both looking down at him. Matt pushed open Jack's legs, glancing back at them.   
"Well?" He huffed, rubbing the boy's wet entrance.  
"Who gets the honors?" Matt asked, pushing a finger into Jack's entrance. The two alphas froze for a second, each raking their eyes over the trembling omega's body. Mark was Jack's mate, so he'd always have a right to claim Jack no matter what. But he wanted this to be Jack's choice, not his.  
"Who do you want, baby? Me or Nate?" Mark asked rather calmly, trying to acclimate to his new role in this house. They were sort of in an open relationship at the moment, each of them able to love whomever they wanted at that time. Even though Mark and Jack were mate's, just like Matt and Nate were, they were open to go to whomever they wanted to. Mark liked to think that this was part of the healing process for the omegas, so he'd have to learn to loosen up. _**Jack was still his, he wasn't losing him in any way. You can love more than one person without it turning into a problem.**_ Jack whimpered, glancing between the two. Mark's fucked him a thousand times, but Nate has yet to properly fuck the heat out of him.  
"You won't be mad, Daddy?"  
Mark shook his head.   
"As long as he doesn't cum inside you..." The alpha mumbled, and Nate smirked.   
"I won't, I'll save that for Matt." He hummed and stood, unbuttoning his pants. Jack moaned and squirmed. It was like Nate couldn't get the clothing off fast enough, the omega's burning need eating him up. Mark licked his lips, watching as Nate tossed his pants and boxers to the side and knelt down in front of the boy. Matt pulled out his finger so his mate could push in. Nate lined up, easily slipping inside Jack's tight ass and groaning.   
"A-ah!" The omega arched his back, Mark standing and moving to sit next to Matt. This could be pretty damn sexy to watch.   
The older omega smirked, reaching over to unbutton Mark's pants and fish out his erection.   
"Can't let you go without, hm?" He purred, leaning down to take the alpha into his mouth. Mark gave a pleasured hum, tangling one hand in Matt's hair as he watched Nate begin to thrust his hips quickly. Jack whimpered, wrapping his arms around Nate's neck as he hooked his legs around the alpha's hips. Nate wasn't as big as Mark, but he made up for it with length and rhythm. The alpha would rotate between short, quick thrusts and slow, deep dips. It was the best thing he's ever felt. He could only imagine what it would feel like if Mark was the one doing it. He had such a nice sized dick, so satisfying..  
Nate sat back against the couch, pulling Jack up into his lap as he pounded into his dripping hole. Mark watched every move they made, heard every lewd sound the two poured out. His cock was trobbing, twitching inside Matt's mouth as he bobbed his head. The alpha pulled him off, pushing Matt down against the carpet as he pulled down his jeans.   
"You ok with this?" Mark asked, panting as he hovered over the omega, dragging down Matt's pajama pants. Matt nodded, dying to get a taste of Mark's thick cock.  
"J-just don't cum inside me."  
Mark nodded, pushing Matt's legs open widely and lining up, easing himself inside.   
"Oh fuck yes..." He whispered, the omega beneath him shuddering and panting at his quick actions. Mark filled him so well, hooking Matt's legs over his shoulders and beginning to pound inside him.   
"Sh-shit!" The omega moaned, throwing his head back. He could feel his heat returning as Mark fucked him, coating the alpha's large cock in his hot slick. Mark groaned, Matt moaning whorishly as his body rocked. Everytime the alpha thrusted in he drove himself deeper, soon being buried down to his balls in Matt's wet hole. He held still, panting as Matt's walls clenched rhythmically around him.   
"Alpha..." He whined, arching his back. Mark bit his lip, beginning to grind his cock inside Matt. He remembered how much Jack loved this, wondering if it would have the same effect on this omega. His hands moved down to hold Matt's waist, their hips pressed together firmly.  
"A-ah, fuck!" Matt threw his head back, panting like a dog as his tongue hung out of his mouth. Mark smirked, putting a little more pressure against the omega's walls as he circled his hips slowly. The head of Mark's cock was pressing down against Matt's prostate, rubbing him sinfully with each rocking motion of his hips. He couldn't even think straight, eyes shut tightly as he clawed at the carpet. He'd have to get Nate to do this, it was just too good. Mark glanced up, swiveling his hips in the most irresistible way. Jack was now riding the younger alpha. Nate had slowed down considerably, tightly holding onto the omega as their lips moved together and Jack rocked on the singer's length. It looked more sensual than anything, like Nate was trying to take his time.   
"You gonna cum all over my cock, baby boy?" Nate purred, thrusting his hips up harshly. Jack squeaked, nodding his head as he mewled. Nate was so different than Mark, yet somehow the same. Jack arched his back, nibbling at Nate's lips as he tangled his hands into the alpha's black hair.  
"C-close, don't stop." Jack whispered against the alpha's lips, using his thighs to help himself bounce as Nate gripped Jack's hips to guide him. Mark shuddered at the sight, leaning down to brush his lips against Matt's, swallowing up his whimpers and whines as he began to move a bit faster.  
Matt moaned against Mark's lips, kissing him deeply and tugging his hair.   
"F-fuck...!" He mewled, arching his back. It felt so good, he didn't want Mark to stop. And then Mark began thrusting quickly, tipping Matt over the edge as the omega nearly screamed. He shot his sticky load onto his chest and stomach, cursing and writhing. Mark smirked, feeling quite proud of himself.   
Jack moved quickly, panting and moaning against Nate's lips before he finally came, arching his back. Nate groaned, hands moving to gently grip Jack's ass, moving him up and down slowly to help him through it. Mark pulled out, nowhere near done as Nate pulled Jack off of his dick. The omega crawled over to Matt, climbing on top of him as he dipped his head down to lap at the cum dripping down his chest and stomach. Mark couldn't take it anymore, reaching out to grab his mate's hips as he slammed into his wet hole. Jack screamed out, digging his nails into Matt's biceps as Mark rammed his aching cock into him over and over again.  
"C'mere puppy, let me fill you." Nate murmered, licking his lips as he watched. Matt wiggled out from under Jack, climbing into Nate's lap and sinking down onto his dick. The alpha's eyes rolled back as Matt's warm walls wrapped around his length, milking him with each roll of the omega's hips.  
"Fill me, please daddy." Matt whined, bouncing rapidly as the singer growled.  
Nate leaned forward, pushing Matt onto his back so he could take control.  
"G-gonna cum.." Nate groaned, snapping his hips relentlessly into his mate as he exploded deep inside of Matt. The omega clawed at Nate's back, kissing at his shoulders as he was finally relieved.  
Mark was still going, fucking Jack into the floor as the boy's tongue lolled out and his eyes rolled back.   
"Daddy!" He moaned, nails digging into the carpet as Mark pounded his tight insides. The alpha pulled out, rolling Jack onto his side and lifting up one of his legs, shoving himself roughly back inside. Jack cried out. This position was new. Mark didn't go as deep as before, but it gave him perfect access to the boy's prostate.   
Jack held himself up on both elbows, moaning as he looked back to watch Mark's hips snap against his skin. His ribs were rubbing against the carpet, probably getting burns, but Jack didn't seem to notice at all.   
Nate gently pulled his cock out of Matt, glancing up and licking his lips. Mark sure knew how to use his dick, and a part of him wanted it again. Matt was laying on his back, panting in fucked out bliss as he gazed up at the ceiling. He never thought he'd be this happy, even with the terrible news he received earlier. He had Nate, and now he also had Mark and Jack for support and love. This couldn't get any better. Mark slammed his cock into Jack one last time before emptying his load into the omega's ass. Jack mewled, cumming from the sensation alone. But there was a problem, Mark was still hard and Jack was fucked clear into la la land. The alpha turned his attention to Nate, sitting on the floor next to Matt as he purred, nuzzling his mate sweetly. Mark smirked a bit, leaning down to kiss Jack lovingly before lifting him up. He set the boy on the comfortable couch before turning to the singer.  
"Nate." He growled, voice low and commanding. The younger alpha's eyes snapped up to Mark.   
"It's your turn, baby."


	24. Chapter 24

Mark smirked, and Nate whined quietly. He bit his lip, kissing Matt before standing and walking over to Mark, leaning forward to lick his neck. One hand moved up to cup Mark's cheek, lips trailing up to nibble his earlobe.   
"Alpha..." He whispered, voice almost hypnotic. Fuck, it made a growl rumble in Mark's chest. The alpha grabbed Nate's arms, spinning them around and slamming the younger up against the wall, knocking a few pictures off of the shelf next the them.  
"Gotta put you back in your place, show you who runs this house."  
Mark grinned, sensing Nate's submissive nature returning. Alphas were not born to be beneath anyone, so for Mark to turn Nate into cock warmer was pretty damn impressive. The singer grabbed the back of Mark's neck, smashing their lips together as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist.  
"M'sorry, put me in my place. You're the head alpha, you're above me." Nate whined, holding onto Mark tightly as his back pressed up against the cold wall.  
Mark growled, licking a stripe up Nate's pale neck as he lined up to his tight hole. His hips moved forward, pushing himself inside. Nate gasped. It was still quite painful, having Mark's thick cock enter him. Especially without the help of lube or prep. But it wasn't as bad as the first time.   
Mark gave Nate little time to adjust before he began thrusting, pinning the singer's body against the wall as his hips bucked. Nate panted, trying not to moan and instead sinking his teeth into Mark's neck. It wasn't a bonding bite, but it still made the larger alpha moan quietly.   
"You little whore..." He panted, squeezing Nate's ass. He wasn't going to be as gentle with Nate as he was with Jack or Matt. Nate could take It, and he would thank Mark for it while he was pounding his ass into the wall. The alpha dug his nails into Nate's ass, growling as he slammed into him as hard as he could. He wanted to leave marks behind. Dark bruises, scratches, and bites. Just so no one would be able to challenge his authority ever again. Jack was _**his.**_ Matt was **_his._** And now Nate himself belonged to Mark.  
He controlled this house and all who lived here, but he was also responsible for protecting and caring for them, but Mark was all too happy to bare that weight. The alpha viciously fucked Nate into the wall, snarling as he left bites and scratches all over his neck and shoulders.   
"Who owns you, whore?"  
Nate moaned, clinging to Mark.   
"Y-you!" He whined, his entire body trembling. Mark grunted, absolutely destroying the smaller alpha's ass, slapping it harshly.   
"Louder." He ordered, Nate's back arching.   
"You! You own me!" He cried, body bouncing slightly with Mark's harsh movements. His nails dug into Mark's back, ripping his shirt as he clawed at it.   
"You're a pathetic excuse for an alpha... It's sickening..." The half Korean growled. Nate moaned whorishly, nodding. He was giving up all authority to Mark, not even fighting back. Mark was the dominant male and that was that.  
"I will **_not_** tolerate any more back talk from you. If I wanna fuck Matt, I'm gonna do It. He belongs to me, Jack belongs to me, and now you're my bitch too. Understood?!"   
Mark commanded such a strong authority in his tone, radiating dominance that even Nate was drooling over. He knew Mark was serious, but he also knew that he wouldn't touch Matt without the omega's consent. Mark pulled out of Nate, tossing him to the floor like a rag doll as he pounced on top of him.  
"Answer me!" Mark snapped, spreading Nate's legs as he slammed back into his sore ass.  
"A-ah yes! He's yours, I'm s-sorry, alpha!"  
Mark growled, Matt and Jack watching from the couch. Jack didn't really get the appeal of such harsh words, though Nate seemed to love it. He remembered that time Mark was spanking him, and it made him moan. The thought made him blush. The pain felt good in an odd way, but the reason he was being spanked made the experience something he wanted to forget. Though he doubted what Mark was doing to Nate would be pleasurable for him.   
The smaller alpha was bitten and clawed up, bruises in various places from where Mark gripped him or slapped him. He was bleeding too, Jack felt like he was watching a couple animals fuck. Alphas were violent with each other. Jack's seen it with Tyler and Mark before, and Nate and Mark. And now it was in the form of fucking.  
"I'm gonna cum inside you, fill your ass like the worthless cock whore you are." Mark hissed, drilling Nate's insides with each harsh snap of his hips. Nate moaned, unable to speak from how loudly Mark was making him scream. His voice was rough and strained, tears rolling down his cheeks as his cock turned an angry shade of red. Mark smirked, grabbing the singer's length and flicking his wrist rapidly. Nate's back arched, cumming heavily in a matter of seconds. But Mark didn't stop. He continued to pound into Nate's prostate, forcing out as much cum as he possibly could. The singer's face and neck were covered in his own seed, some even getting inside his mouth as Mark milked him. He writhed, moaning weakly when he felt Mark finally begin to slow before feeling the larger alpha cum deep inside of him. Nate cried out, throwing his head back at the feeling. He's never had cum inside of him before. Mark groaned lowly, rocking his hips as he scooped some of Nate's cum onto his fingers. He put them near the singer's mouth and smirked when he eagerly licked it off.   
"Mine." Mark growled, bucking his hips a couple more times before pulling out. He watched as his cum leaked out of the smaller alpha's fucked out hole. As Mark sat back against the wall, Matt and Jack were snuggling on the couch, the younger barely awake as his eyelids fell heavily. Matt was already out, purring softly as he clung to Jack like a pillow. Normally something like this would have irritated Mark, caused him to act out to "protect" his mate. But now that things have changed, the alpha found it absolutely adorable. Mark grabbed a blanket off of the chair, laying it over the two omegas as they napped. Nate still hadn't moved, his body covered in blood and cum as he lazily looked up at Mark. The alpha sighed, smiling softly. It was his job to do the aftercare portion, even if Nate was an alpha. He belonged to him, so Mark would have to clean him up since it appeared that Nate couldn't do it for himself. The alpha stepped forward, turning off the movie that had stopped playing by now.  
"Come here, baby. I've got you." Mark purred, scooping Nate up into his strong arms as he left the living room. Nate mewled, much like an omega as Mark took him to the downstairs bathroom. It had a bigger tub and was closer to their mates just in case they woke up. Mark turned on the water and waited for it to heat up as he cradled Nate like a baby in his arms, the smaller alpha nuzzling his chest with quiet purrs. It almost reminded Mark of Jack, which brought a gentle smile to the half Korean's lips at the thought.   
Mark plugged the drain to let the tub fill, sitting on the toilet as he waited.   
"Are you alright?" He rumbled, and Nate nodded sleepily. The singer was clearly out of it, making grabby hands at Mark as the tub filled up with warm water. Despite the fact that he just fucked Nate like a street whore, he still thought he was pretty cute. The dirty talk and degradation are more for show than anything, Mark wouldn't actually hurt Nate. Except for that one time he almost killed him in a jealous rage. Mark shivered at the thought, he was such an asshole back then.   
"What do you want, baby?" Mark cooed, getting down on his knees as he shut off the water.  
"You." Nate purred, reaching forward to cup Mark's cheeks. The singer placed little kisses all over Mark's face, pecking his lips softly as he showered the alpha in affection. Mark wasn't used to this coming from Nate, usually he was full of sass, challenging Mark at every turn. But he seemed to be different right now, just wanting affection and love from the alpha.


	25. Chapter 25

Mark began purring softly, stepping into the tub with Nate after discarding his ruined shirt. He sat down carefully before leaning forward to gently kiss the smaller alpha. He was quite proud of himself for basically turning Nate into an omega just for himself, but there were still some things he couldn't do. Like fuck Nate while in rut. His knot would tear him, not actually being built to take the sudden enlargement. But Mark preferred Jack for that anyways. The little omega was his mate, after all.   
"Mm..." Nate licked at the matemark on his alpha's neck, pouting at the fact that he couldn't leave one as well. There was a way to claim multiple mates, but it was outlawed years ago due to many omegas being taken by just one alpha against their will. But since they were all technically together, it didn't really matter. Nate could mark the alpha if he wanted to, no one would really know. But he wanted the matemarks to be something special that only the true mates shared with each other. It didn't mean that they loved each other less, or thought that their mates were held higher. It was just something special that the two could share.  
"C-can I tell you something, alpha?" Nate asked, becoming rather shy and timid. Mark nodded, brushing his fingertips down the smaller males cheek.  
"You can tell me anything, I won't judge you if that's what you're worried about."  
Nate bit his lip, shifting himself onto Mark's lap.  
"Matt and I have been trying to get pregnant, but so far he hasn't been able to conceive. I'm worried that I'm the problem, that I'm keeping him from what he wants. I don't know what to do, Mark."  
Nate hung his head, letting the weight of his problems fall onto Mark's shoulders. The alpha wondered if he should mention the fact that he had gotten Jack pregnant once before. Mark pulled Nate's smaller body against his, kissing his forehead.   
"How long have you been trying?" He asked gently, and Nate glanced away.   
"... For over a year, before he left. And it didn't work. Even now." The singer hung his head. He felt that, in a way, he was letting his mate down by not giving him a baby. It's all Matt really wanted.   
"Tell you what." Mark cupped his cheek.   
"You two should go to the doctor's to see if anything is wrong. And if you still want help after that, I'm willing to try to give Matt what he wants as well." He rubbed Nate's cheek with his thumb. The smaller alpha sighed. He wanted the baby to be his, not Mark's, Matt was still his mate.   
"I... I'll set up an appointment, I don't know what they'd be able to do though." He whispered. Mark didn't say anything after that, just letting his body to the talking as he cuddled Nate so affectionately. The alpha kissed his forehead, grabbing the bar of soap from the shelf and lathering it up in his hands. The light lavender scent was calming, Nate sighing as Mark gently washed him. He never thought that he'd be cuddled up next to Mark, naked in the bathtub after getting viciously fucked by said person. Funny how things work out.   
The boys were close enough to the living room to hear if Matt and Jack woke up, but they were too caught up in each other to really notice that the living room was now empty. Matt had woken up shortly after Mark left with Nate, with the strangest craving for marshmallows. The omega often munched on them as a sweet treat, which is why Nate stocked up on them. He stood, hoping not to wake up Jack, but the sudden lack of warmth covering the tiny omega was enough to get his eyes open.   
"Matty?" He yawned, and the older purred softly.   
"You wanna come get something to eat?" He asked. Jack nodded, making grabby hands towards Matt.   
"Where's Daddy?" He asked cutely as Matt picked him up. The older omega walked to the kitchen.   
"He's probably cleaning up Nate."   
Jack grinned at that, purring. He was so glad they weren't at each other's throats anymore. Matt set the omega down, handing him Nate's shirt that he swiped from the living room floor. It was still just as baggy and oversized as Mark's was, though Nate's scent reminded him of summertime, whereas Mark's was more of an Autum scent. Matt pulled out the bag of marshmallows, setting them down on the counter as he continued to browse the pantry for something else. He wasn't sure why, but bananas and marshmallows sounded really good to him right now. The omega didn't think anything of it, heats make you crave strange things, like large amounts of chocolate for instance. Jack giggled as Matt set the bananas down next to the him, peaking out at Jack to see what was so funny.  
"What?" Matt smiled, closing the pantry doors and picking up a few marshmallows, stuffing his cheeks with them. Jack shook his head, peeling one of the bananas from the bunch.  
"That's an odd combination..you feeling ok?"  
Matt nodded.   
"It's just the heat." He said, muffled from the 'mallows in his mouth. Jack shrugged as he ate his banana, sitting down on the island and swinging his legs. Matt walked over to him and swallowed the food in his mouth before playfully taking a bite from the tiny omega's banana. Jack squealed and quickly pulled it away.   
"Hey!" He whined, and Matt giggled.   
"What, you want it back?" He joked, and Jack scrunched up his nose.   
"Ew, no, you can have it."  
"Seriously? You've literally licked my asshole. It's not like I have cooties or anything." Matt giggled, stuffing a few more marshmallows in his mouth. Jack shrugged, Matt had a point but it was still weird to him.

 


	26. Chapter 26

By this point, Mark and Nate were just coming into the kitchen. Both boys were starving and curious as to where their precious mates had gone. Nate entered the kitchen first, smiling at the two as he handed Matt a pair of shorts. It's not like it mattered, his slick was just going to ruin them eventually.  
"There you are, puppy." Nate grinned, stealing a marshmallow flavored kiss from Matt's lips.  
"How do you feel?" Matt asked, peeling a banana to munch on as well. Nate winced, glancing back at Mark who was busy raiding the fridge.  
"Sore as all hell, I'll be lucky if I can stand up straight tomorrow."   
Matt smirked.   
"That's to be expected, Mark didn't go easy on your ass." He said, and Nate blushed, grumbling. Mark had grabbed a can of soda and a jar of pickles, walking over to Jack and setting his things down. He rested his hands on Jack's wide hips and leaned forward to kiss his neck.   
"Daddy.." Jack giggled, wrapping his arms around Mark and purring.   
"I love you so much, you know that?" The alpha cooed, playfully nipping at the boy's matemark. Jack licked his lips.   
"I love you too..." He hummed, tilting his head slightly. Mark smiled before biting down, Jack gasping and moaning squeakily at the sudden action. The omega soon relaxed and melted into his mate.  
"Mm, wanna mark you too..." Jack whined, feeling Mark's hot tongue lapping up his blood. Jack has been marked so many times he's practically a walking bite mark, but with each new bite their bond is strengthened. It's why they're able to be so comfortable around Matt and Nate, knowing that at the end of the day it was still just the two of them. Mark tilted his head back, allowing Jack to sink his teeth into his shoulder. The alpha groaned softly, feeling incredibly close to his mate right then. All he wanted to do was scoop him up and snuggle him until the end of time. But his growling belly reminded him that it's been almost a day since he ate. Mark pulled back, pecking Jack's lips before turning his attention to that delicious jar of pickles, which was in Matt's hands. The omega had been dipping them into the peanut butter he had out as well, receiving many odd stares from the three surrounding him.  
"..what?"   
Mark gently took the pickles, not commenting on the fact that Matt had some strange tastes. He set the jar on the island next to Jack and took one. Matt huffed and finished the rest of his peanut butter pickle before licking the liquid off his fingers.   
"Matt, do you feel ok?" Nate asked, and Matt frowned.   
"God, you all keep asking me that. It's just my heat." He pouted, and Nate nodded. He pressed a kiss to his mate's cheek. He suspected something but didn't want to get Matt's hopes up. It wasn't unheard of for pregnant omegas to show symptoms extremely early, it's usually one of the first telltale signs that the omega conceived. In Anti's case, it was the sudden absence of his heat. For Jack, it was nausea. Pregnancies are usually a bit shorter as well, instead of the usual nine month long development period that humans have, omega's are only pregnant for seven months, allowing for sudden symptoms to occur. Nate was quietly celebrating inside his head, waiting for Matt's heat to strangely disappear. If it did, he was most likely, pregnant. If not, then his weird cravings really were just because of his heat. Nate smiled, popping a marshmallow into his mouth as he looked at his mate. He just seemed to glow, radiating with such beauty that the alpha's heart skipped a beat.  
"I love you." Nate breathed, catching Matt off guard. The omega blushed slightly and giggled.   
"I love you too." He said, smiling brightly. Nate moved over to kiss him lovingly, Matt's lips tasting like pickles. He licked them playfully.   
"Perv." Matt muttered, grinning. He felt better than he has in a while.   
"Daddy, can I watch Spiderman?" Jack asked, and Mark smiled.   
"Again?" He chuckled, and the boy nodded frantically. Mark sighed in a playful manner, grabbing some microwave popcorn from the pantry.   
"Alright, but let me make this first."  
"Ok, Daddy!" Jack happily chirped, skipping over towards Matt. The little omega tugged at his arm, bouncing on his toes with excitement.  
"Matty! Wanna watch with me?" Matt smiled, bending down to pick him up.  
"Of course! Nate has to record a few songs anyways." Jack wrapped his arms around Matt's neck, squeezing him tightly. The older omega had become so close to Jack over the past few days, Mark as well. He was loving this new dynamic, having two alphas to care for him and a younger omega that he could care for. And Jack seemed to love it as well, having three people that would care for him. It made him feel special and loved. He really couldn't ask for any better. Mark put the popcorn in the microwave, turning it on and walking over to the two omegas who were nuzzling each other and purring.   
"Yeah, I have to work. Gotta pay the bills somehow." Nate said, grabbing a banana and kissing Matt and Jack's temple before heading to the basement. There seemed to be a bounce in his step, a permanent smile gracing his plump lips. But that bounce could've been a limp, seeing as the alpha was Mark's fuck toy a few moments ago. Mark chuckled softly, pulling the bag of popcorn out of the microwave and walking into the living room. Matt had Jack sitting on his lap, the television already on. Mark took a seat next to Matt, wrapping his arm around the omega's shoulders as he leaned into him.  
"How are you? I mean, now that know the truth." Mark muttered, glancing over at Matt while Jack's eyes were glued to the tv. Matt shrugged, looking straight ahead as he played with Jack's hair.  
"I accept it. I'm broken about It, but I can't change what happened so I have no other option but to just accept that it happened and move on. Will is dead, he can't harm either of us anymore. I'm honestly more worried for Jack than myself. He has all of those terrible memories still. I just got lucky."

 


	27. Chapter 27

Mark sighed softly, pressing a kiss to Matt's temple.   
"He doesn't like to talk about it, so don't bring it up too much." He whispered, and Matt nodded. He looked down at Jack, who was sucking on his thumb.   
"Hey, on a better note, I think you should take a test." Mark said. Matt glanced at him, frowning.   
"What?"  
Mark giggled, nuzzling Matt.   
"Those cravings? That's not normal- you need to go test something."   
Matt's eyes widened, nodding. He tried not to get his hopes up.   
"I'll be right back, sweetheart." Matt kissed the top of Jack's head, handing him over to Mark as he all but ran to the bathroom. The omega's heart was pounding, adrenaline rushing though his veins as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Matt's hands shook as he pulled out one of the unopened pregnancy tests that sat in the drawer by the sink.   
"Please..just let me see a faint line. Please." He whispered, tugging down his shorts as he sat on the toilet and ripped the wrapper open, sliding the stick out into his hand. Tears of mixed emotions filled his eyes, fully able to hear his own heart pounding in his ears as he waited for the first line to fill in. One dark pink line, that negative result that he's seen far too many times. His leg bounced as he desperatly stared at the test, eyes picking up a very faint line next to it. Matt's heart skipped a beat as he witnessed it darken. There were two lines. He was pregnant.   
Matt shot to his feet, squealing. He yanked his shorts up, gripping the stick as he burst into the hall.   
"Nate!" He yelled, dashing down the stairs and nearly tripping over his own frantic legs. At Matt's call Nate froze, stopping what he was doing and dashing up the stairs.   
"Matt!?"   
They met in the middle, Matt leaping onto his mate and knocking them both over. Nate grunted as his back hit the floor.   
"Nate Nate Nate-!" Matt shoved the test in his face, the alpha trying to calm him down. Nate grabbed the stick, squinting as he tried to make sense of what this meant. He had no idea how pregnancy tests worked or what the hell two pink lines meant.  
"I'm pregnant! I'm finally pregnant!" Matt squealed, showering his mate's face in kisses as the exciting news processed inside of Nate's head. He was going to be a father? Matt's pregnant..Holy shit Matt's pregnant! The alpha sat up, wrapping his arms around the omega as a river of joyous tears streamed down his face.  
"Oh God, baby that's amazing!" Nate cried, gripping onto him so tightly as his mate weeped. After a year of trying, countless failures and pain, Matt was going to have a baby. Nate's baby.  
"I'm g-gonna have a baby..." He whispered, placing a hand on his stomach. Nate held Matt close, squeezing his mate, but the moment was ruined when there was a knock at the door.   
Nate groaned, lifting Matt into his arms. His omega clung to him tightly as Nate opened up the door.   
"Good evening sir, we're with the Nevada state police. We've been given an anonymous tip that you're holding a fugitive, Mark Fischbach." A burly man in a uniform spoke from the door, holding up a badge.   
"We have a warrant to search the premises."  
Nate set his mate down, face flushing as Mark quietly slipped out of the room, hand clasped over Jack's mouth to keep him quiet. There was no way he'd make it out of here without being arrested on the spot. But he had to try, for Jack's sake.  
"Y-yeah. Of course.." Nate choked out, trying his best to remain calm as he stepped out of the way. The officer, whom Nate believed was the sergeant, waved his hand, signalling the four other cops that stood behind him to enter the home. Matt and Nate were detained by one of the officers, making sure they stayed put while the house was searched. Mark felt like his heart was about to burst, clutching Jack tightly as he slipped out the back door. There were cops everywhere, making his chance of escape slim to none. They had no way of grabbing their things, nowhere to even go if they did end up evading the police. But most importantly, Mark would lose everything. Jack, Nate and Matt would be taken from him. His mate would go back home to California, while Nate and Matt would be going to prison to aiding and abetting. As far as Mark could see, there was no good outcome.   
"Daddy, what's going on?" Jack whimpered, his arms around Mark's neck. The alpha shushed him.   
"Stay quiet." He whispered. He couldn't take his car, the police would easily be able to hear him leaving. He was able to leave it here because Tyler was smart enough to change the plates and get it repainted, as well as getting Mark a trac phone so they couldn't ping his location. He looked around frantically.   
"Daddy... I'm scared.." Jack whispered, sensing Mark's panic. Mark held him closer.   
"Don't talk pumpkin." He said, slowly walking along the side of the house, staying in it's shadow. Jack was shoeless, hanging off of Mark's back as he slipped past the officer watching the front door. He wasn't sure how he managed to get by undetected, practically crawling across the yard until he came up to Matt's parked car. He was sure that the omega wouldn't mind if he borrowed It, but he wasn't sure when he'd be able to see them again. The thought killed him, losing the two people he'd become so close to. Mark crouched behind the car, waiting until the officer walked inside to make his escape. He could tell that Jack was barely keeping it together, constantly looking back towards the house as Mark inched his way off of the property. They'd be on foot for a while, with no safe place to sleep. All while Jack was in heat. 


	28. Chapter 28

Mark finally made it to the safety of the woods, where they couldn't be seen. Jack was whimpering as tears filled his eyes.   
"Daddy? A-are we leaving Matt? And Nate?" He whispered, gripping his alpha's shirt.   
"Shh..." Mark rubbed his back as he walked. Jack was mewling and whining, obviously wanting to go back. But they couldn't.   
"Baby, please, just relax for me. Take a nap." Mark soothed, wracking his brain for someplace to go. Jack whimpered, burying his face in Mark's neck, his tears hitting his alpha's tan skin.  
"I-I c-can't! I w-wanna go b-back!" Jack whined, unable to understand why they had to leave. In his mind, Mark was taking him away for a different reason.  
"Baby, please, I need you to stay quiet so I can think." Mark calmly spoke, remembering he still had his phone on him. Jack sniffled, crying harder as tears soaked Mark's shirt.  
"I s-swear I'll be a good boy, Daddy! Please don't take them away from me!" Mark's heart was breaking, his mind racing as it started to rain. They needed to find shelter, and fast. Mark grabbed his phone, pulling up the last contact that was added to his list. Damien.   
The alpha had a safe house that Mark and Jack could stay at until this blew over and they could go back. Or find a small place of their own. He just needed to get Jack to safety.   
"Daddy please!" Jack begged, sobbing into Mark as the alpha quickly called up Damien. There were a few rings before the alpha picked up.   
"Hello?" He muttered, voice cold as always.   
"Damien, it's me- the police are searching Nate's place and I need somewhere to stay." Mark said frantically, Jack's crying eating away at him. Damien grumbled.   
"Is that Jack crying? You should really shut him up."   
Mark snarled at that, and Damien merely chuckled.   
"Still an asshole I see." Mark said, gritting his teeth. Damien sighed from the other line.   
"I suppose I can pick you up while Anti is sleeping, where are you?"  
Mark looked around, not seeing any recognizable signs or landmarks. They were surrounded by trees, the heavy rain blurring his vision.  
"I donno. We're hiding out in the woods around Nate's house."  
Damien scoffed, the sound of car keys rattling in the background.  
"That's not much help, but I'm on my way. Perhaps Jack would be able to..entertain Anti while you're here. He seems to have taken a liking to the little runt."   
Mark bit his tongue, trying not to say anything that would leave them stranded out in the cold rain.  
"Wonderful..I'll keep my eyes peeled for your car." The alpha said, a slight hint of agitation laced in his tone. Damien hummed in response, not seeming to notice Mark's subtle hints of aggression. Either that or he was just ignoring them.   
"Try to find the road, will you? I'm not walking into the woods." Damien said dryly, before hanging up. Mark growled, shoving his phone into his jeans. Jack was still crying.   
"Hey, shh, we're going to see Anti, don't you want to see him?" Mark asked, walking in the direction he assumed the road would be in. The tiny omega in his arms whined. He did want to see Anti, but he also wanted Matt, and Nate. He wanted to go back.  
"I-I do, a-alpha. B-but I want Matty back! I wanna go home!" The little omega sobbed, becoming inconsolable at this point. Jack was so attached to Matt and Nate that each step Mark took away from them became more and more painful for him. He missed Anti, but Damien still scared him. The alpha was cold and mean when it came to Jack, the only person he was ever even remotely kind to was Anti, and that was because they were mates. If Damien never gave in to his primal desires, those two would still be in the same sickening situation. Damien didn't love Anti before then, and any feelings he developed afterward were created by their bond. So Jack was still just a piece of ass to him, and Mark was his overbearing boyfriend.  
"We can't go back there just yet, it's not safe baby. They'll take you away from me, throw Matt and Nate in jail. I can't let that happen."  
Jack huffed, becoming angry. Why couldn't he just be happy? There was always something getting in the way.  
"This is your fault.." Jack bitterly grumbled, not really meaning It, but saying it anyways because of how upset he was. He wanted someone to blame.   
Mark flinched, unable to hold back a soft whimper at Jack's harsh words. It was almost pathetic how such a young omega such as Jack could make his heart ache. It was silent as Mark finally found the main road, waiting for Damien as Jack sulked. The omega knew he'd regret saying that later, but right now he was just mad. All he wanted was to be happy, and he finally was, but Mark took him away. And he couldn't understand why.   
Damien finally pulled up, stopping at the side of the road and waiting for Mark to get in. Mark placed Jack into the backseat, suddenly realizing that his mate wasn't wearing any pants. The shirt Matt gave him was Nate's, big enough to cover everything that needed to be covered but still leaving Jack a bit exposed to Damien. The omega whimpered as he crawled into the back seat, pulling his wet shirt down so the alpha couldn't see anything. Mark slid in next to his mate, wet clothes soaking into the car's interior as he closed the door.  
"Thank you, Damien." Mark quietly muttered, pulling Jack onto his lap.  
The other alpha grunted, starting to drive again as Mark covered Jack's areas with his arms so he wasn't accidentally exposed. The omega sniffled, wiping his eyes as he looked back at his mate.   
"I'm s-sorry Marky..." He whispered, and Mark shushed him quietly. He pulled Jack closer, the little omega trembling in his gentle grasp.   
"I'm right here sweetheart." He murmured, kissing Jack's temple. Jack whimpered and nodded, looking up to the front seat to see Damien concentrating on the road. There was a faint itch under his skin, and he at least wanted to get to Damien's before his heat decided to make an appearance again.

 


	29. Chapter 29

The alpha drove down a few vacant streets, occasionally glancing back in the rear view mirror as he approached the safe house. Damien still had quite a bit of money, over $150,000 in cash to be exact. So the safe house he was staying in was quite nice, hidden in a remote part of Nevada where no one would think to look for it. The house was small enough on the outside to be mistaken for a shed, but that was because most of the interior was underground. Damien was smart, having planned this out years before actually starting his business. As he pulled up to the lonely looking building Jack and Mark exchanged concerned glances, wondering how in the hell four people would fit comfortably inside something so small.  
"Damien? It this it?" Mark asked, thinking he'd made a grave mistake. Damien chuckled, shutting off the car and tossing a thick tarp over it once the two had stepped outside.  
"Appearances can be deceiving." The alpha said, walking up to the door without a key. There was a small keypad on the outside, the alpha punching in a code that Mark couldn't see. The door clicked open, allowing them to see a long set of stairs that lead to what looked like a basement door. Jack clung onto Mark as they followed Damien down the steps, the scent of cookies flowing out from under the door.  
"I swear if that boy is destroying my kitchen again I'll whip him." Damien growled, unlocking the door and steeping inside the spacious living area. Jack buried himself into Mark. Damien was scary, calling for Anti as he took off his shoes. The pregnant omega bounded out from the kitchen, a bit of flour on his cheek.   
"Alpha! I made you cookies!" He purred in a proud manner, wrapping his arms around Damien the best he could with the belly he was sporting. Damien sighed.   
"You cleaned up, right?" He asked, and Anti paused. He stood up straight, messing with the sleeves of a sweater he probably knitted himself.   
"W-well I was g-going to... But you g-got back so quick and I-"   
Damien roughly grabbed Anti's chin, the omega giving a soft whine.   
"Clean it, omega, that kitchen better be spotless." He growled, and Anti nodded.   
"Good boy." Damien let go, cupping Anti's cheek before giving it a soft tap.   
"Go on then."  
Mark wanted to say something about that, feeling his blood boil as he watched Anti scamper off into the kitchen. The omega was frantically trying to tidy the place up, apron tied loosly around his baby bump. Anti was only about three months pregnant, but his belly stuck out enough to make him look a little further along. Jack whined, wanting to run to Anti and help him clean, but Mark held him firmly in his arms.   
"I swear, all he does is cook and trash the house. Those damn nesting instincts haven't kicked in yet.." Damien grumbled, plopping down in the arm chair next to the television. This place was pretty nicely decorated, probably Anti's doing since it was mostly abstract art and bright colors. Damien seemed more like a "black and white" type of guy, liking things simple and clean. Whereas Anti enjoyed loud colors and messy patterns.  
"You two can take the spare bedroom. I usually make Anti sleep in there since he snores pretty loudly with that huge belly of his. But I guess the couch will do just fine for him, just as long as I get some damn sleep."  
Mark's eye twitched, clenching his jaw as he stiffly walked to the kitchen. Anti was frantically cleaning the mess off the counter with a wet cloth.   
"Gonna make alpha proud of me..." He whispered, placing dirty dishes into the sink. He glanced up and saw Jack, a smile spreading over his lips as he rushed over.   
"Sweetheart! I missed you!" He squealed, wrapping his arms around the boy. Jack giggled, turning slightly in Mark's arms so he could hug back. Anti purred as he nuzzled the boy, gasping when he noticed Jack didn't have pants.   
"Oh hun, we need to get you dressed." He said, gently taking Jack from his alpha's arms.   
"Anti, you better be cleaning!" Damien's voice sounded over the TV, Anti whining softly.   
"Y-yes alpha!"   
He set Jack on the counter, rushing to finish. Mark sighed. He felt so bad for Damien's omega, all he wanted to do was please.   
"Daddy..." Jack looked over at Mark, reaching for him. His heat was starting up and he wanted to get somewhere private. Anti could smell the boy's heat already, eyes widening once he made the connection. The omega dropped the sponge, shooing the two out of the kitchen before Jack's slick could make even more of a mess.  
"Hurry now, just be sure to keep your voices down. Daddy doesn't like a lot of noise." Anti murmered, shoving the two into the spare bedroom and closing the door.  
"Anti, I can still see shit all over the counter! Get your ass back in there or you'll be cleaning it with your tongue!" Anti whimpered, rushing back into the messy kitchen that still needed to be cleaned.   
Mark sighed, setting Jack on the bed. He didn't want to fuck Jack around Damien, he didn't even want to be here. But the current situation didn't leave much room for him to complain. Anti's bedroom was filled with very little, just a bed and a nightstand with a lamp and a clock on it. There were a few stuffed animals laying on the bed, consisting of a giant panda bear and one hand made doll that looked like a magician. Jack immediately took notice, grabbing the doll and showing it to Mark.  
"Looks like he made it himself, Daddy."  
Mark hummed, taking in the hand sewn clothing and the white cat mask that covered the dolls face. He had green yarn for hair, matching the same shade Jack currently had.  
"You should put it back, baby. Anti might be missing him."  
Jack nodded, setting the little doll on the nightstand so it wouldn't be ruined. He wondered what it's name was, but his thoughts were cut short when a wave of heat coursed through his tiny body.

 


	30. Chapter 30

The omega whimpered as he looked up at Mark, reaching down to rub himself. The alpha sighed gently, sitting down in front of Jack and pulling him closer.   
"D-daddy..." He whined. Mark shushed him softly, unbuttoning his pants to fish out his dick. He wanted to make this quick. Mark lifted the boy onto his lap, reaching down to gently finger his leaking hole. Jack moaned, leaning into Mark's chest as he lifted his hips for his alpha.  
"Shh. Just relax baby. Wouldn't want Damien to hear us, now would you?"  
Jack shook his head, biting his lip to muffle his lewd sounds. He didn't feel welcome here. Mark layed his mate down, hovering over top of him as he gently pressed the tip of his cock inside of Jack. The omega arched his back, opening his mouth to let out a moan but was silenced when Mark placed his lips against his own. The alpha swallowed up all of Jack's beautiful sounds, slowly bucking his hips as he slid his pants down his legs. His skin was wet and cold, chilling the omega who still had Nate's wet shirt on. The two were bound to get sick from being out in the rain for so long, but without any of the clothes that Nate bought them, this was all they had. Mark wrapped his arms around Jack, pressing their bodies together as his hips rocked. The tiny omega gripped Mark tightly as the alpha began to speed up. He couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly into Mark's mouth, so much so that Mark had to stop. Jack whined desperately when the alpha pulled out.   
"Shh..." He gently flipped Jack around, raising the boy's hips and covering his mouth with his hand. Jack whimpered and kissed Mark's palm as his mate lined back up. He pushed in slowly, groaning quietly as Jack's hot, tight hole practically sucked him in. Jack moaned into Mark's hand, eyes closing as his fists gripping the pillow. The alpha started back up again, slowly working up to a fast pace that had Jack panting into Mark's palm. The omega whined, feeling his walls constrict around his mate's cock. He was close, moaning loudly as he clawed at the brightly colored sheets. He felt bad about cumming all over Anti's bed, it didn't look like the omega had very much to his name.  
"Mm.." Jack tried to get Mark's attention, tapping his hand against the bed as his belly tightened. Mark grunted, lifting Jack up against him and reaching his free hand down to pump the boy's cock. Jack's back arched, clawing at Mark's arms as he moaned. He was so close, so close...  
Just a few more thrusts and Jack cried out into Mark's hand as he came. The alpha bit his lip, slowing as Jack tightened around his hard cock. He moved his hands, gently pushing the omega back down onto the bed. He wasn't near finished yet.   
"Moan into the pillow baby." He whispered, Jack nodding as he wrapped his arms around the pillow and buried his face in it. Mark placed his hands on either side of his mate, beginning to pound into him. Jack screamed into the pillow, muffling his voice as he called out Mark's name over and over again. The bed was creaking, the headboard rattling against the wall. Mark cringed at how loud he was being right now, but his release was so close he could taste it. The alpha went faster and harder, digging his nails into the sheets as he grit his teeth.  
"Oh, f-fuck.." Mark groaned quietly, spilling his seed deep inside of Jack after a few more thrusts. The omega whimpered, rolling his hips to work Mark through his orgasm. Jack moved the pillow, gasping for air as Mark pulled out. He could already see his cum dripping put of Jack's wet hole, covering Anti's bed spread in slick and semen.  
"Shit. Can't imagine this will go over well with Damein." Mark muttered, wishing he could change his clothes and get some pants for Jack. Who knows how long they'd be here or if they'd ever see Nate and Matt again. Jack panted, trembling slightly as Mark leaned down to clean the boy's hole with his tongue. The omega moaned softly, reaching back to gently pull his mate's soft hair.   
"Daddy... Mm..." He whispered, Mark licking the mix of cum and slick off Jack's smooth thighs.   
"Good boy, such a good boy..." Mark praised, finishing up and lifting Jack onto his lap. His omega purred and smiled, kissing Mark's jaw softly. The alpha smiled and pulled up his pants.   
"Daddy... Wan' clothes..." Jack whispered, and Mark gave a gentle sigh. He held his mate close.   
"I'll ask Anti if he has anything, wait here pumpkin." He murmured, and Jack nodded slightly. Mark stood and ruffled his mate's hair before walking out to the living room where Damien was. Only to be met with the sight of Anti on his knees, sucking the alpha off while Damien scoffed at him.   
"Good for nothing whore, can't even give good head, I outta make you sleep outside tonight."  
Anti whimpered, trying his best but his nausea would always act up when Damien made him do this. What was even worse was what the alpha had the pregnant omega wear while he was doing this. Nothing. The omega was completely exposed to Mark and Damien, hand placed over his belly in an almost protective way. Anti was staring up at Damien, teary eyes wide and filled with a longing that made Mark feel sick.  
"Stupid bitch, I swear I gotta do everything myself." Damien cursed, grabbing the back of Anti's head and forcing him to deep throat his dick. The omega spasmed and choked, hand reaching up to pull Damien off of him so he could breathe but instead was met with a harsh slap. Anti froze, cheek stained scarlet as Damien pulled him off of his cock.  
"Why are you acting so surprised? Worthless mongrel!"  
Anti whimpered, graveling at Damien's feet.   
"I'm s-sorry alpha, I'm sorry..." He whispered, Damien scoffing. He lightly kicked Anti's side.   
"Get up, finish your fucking job."   
At this point Mark was slowly backing down the hall, not wanting to be noticed. He needed to get back to his baby.   
"Yes, a-alpha.." Anti said obediently, determined as he shakily sat up and placed his hands behind his back, just how Damien liked it.   
"I'll let y-you fuck me, if it would please you." He whispered, and Damien rolled his eyes.   
"Whore, asking for my dick." He growled, grabbing Anti's hair.   
"N-no, I- Mphh!" The omega was roughly shoved down on his mate's twitching erection, the alpha growling.   
"Shut up bitch, I didn't give you permission to talk."  
Mark had managed to slip into the room at this point, Anti choking on Damien's prick as he was forced to bob his head. Tears were running down the omega's cheeks from all the deepthroating he was forced to do, his throat starting to feel sore. When Damien got like this, it could be hours until he was satisfied, and there's no telling what he'd do to Anti.

 


	31. Chapter 31

It was rare that he ever fucked the omega, usually leaving Anti to get himself off after he was finished. Mark quietly closed the door, unable to tune out the crude words that Damien was spitting at Anti. Unfortunately for him, Jack heard every word of it. It reminded him of the warehouse, of all the times Damien would treat them like animals. He felt like he was right back in that dog cage, staring at Damien as he beat Anti. Only this time he didn't have Matt to talk to, and Mark had no idea how bad things really were for them.  
"D-daddy..I wanna go home, please." Jack whispered, silent tears falling from his eyes as the commotion outside of the door became louder. Mark opened his mouth to comfort his mate, his words falling flat as a loud crash sounded from the living room.  
"You better fucking hope I can fix that!" Damien snapped, staring daggers at his mate. Anti had lost his balance and fell over the coffee table, breaking the furniture as soon as he hit it.  
"You can't do anything right! Why the fuck do I keep you around?! It's certainly not for the baby!" Anti choked out a sob, arms wrapping around his belly. He didn't mean to trip, but his legs were weak and numb from how long Damien kept him on his knees. All the alpha asked him to do was to grab him a beer, and he couldn't even do that without fucking up. He couldn't get him off, couldn't keep the house clean, couldn't cook worth shit. He was utterly useless to Damien.  
"Get the fuck up!" The alpha growled, yanking Anti up by his hair. Anti yelped, Damien forcing him up onto his numb legs. The alpha threw him onto the couch, grabbing his discarded belt off the floor.   
"N-no, no please..." Anti sobbed, trying to scoot away as Damien walked closer. The alpha sneered, grabbing Anti by the hair and forcing him to stay still. He dragged the belt buckle over Anti's scarred skin.   
"Worthless bitch, you're not even pretty. Why do I keep a scarred up slut like you?" He snarled, hauling back and hitting Anti with the belt buckle. The omega practically screamed, sobbing as his alpha punished him. Jack was whimpering and whining, Mark covering the boy's ears and holding him close.  
"D-daddy, do something!" Jack sobbed, clutching onto Mark's soaked shirt as he listened to Anti scream. Mark couldn't do a damn thing. If he left Jack, the boy could have a panic attack or something much worse. If he helped Anti, Damien would throw them both out and Anti would just be beat again anyways. There wasn't a single solution that seemed to work out for all of them, so Mark did nothing. Anti covered his protruding belly with his arms, doing everything he could to protect the growing life inside of him. This baby was all he had, all he ever wanted. And Damien was trying to take that away from him. The belt hit Anti's arms and legs, leaving behind huge welts and marks that would only scar Anti's skin more. He pleaded for mercy, but Damien had none. Damien had never changed, nor would he.  
"D-add-y..p-please! Th-the ba-by!" Anti choked out, curling into a ball as the belt hit the back of his head. Damien stopped for a moment, staring at the blood running down from the gash he had just opened up on the omega's scalp. The alpha dropped the belt, grabbing Anti by his legs and pulling him off of the couch.  
He hit the floor with a small thud, yelping. Damien watched as his mate did everything he could to protect his stomach. He was curled around it like a turtle, waiting to be kicked or hit more. It made the alpha's heart twinge slightly, in a painful manner. Damien shook his head. He's been trying to rid himself of these soft thoughts ever since he's mated Anti, but there's always that tiny part of him screaming to stop. Sometimes, if he gets drunk enough, he'll give into his desires to hold Anti close and treat his wounds. But that showed weakness. Damien couldn't do it, _**especially**_ for an omega.   
"Alph-pha..." Anti sobbed, his body shaking. And there was that familiar twinge in Damien's heart he couldn't seem to numb himself to, no matter how hard he tried. Anti shook violently, blood coating his face as he braced himself for the next hit, the next insult. Damien always knew just what to do to beat Anti down, keep him on the floor like the dog he thought he was. And Anti would always come crawling back, kissing the hands that hit him and the feet that kicked him. He was so hopelessly in love with this man, so blinded by his affection that he ignored the constant pain he put him through on a daily basis. Anti was hopeful that Damien would change, that he would be this loving mate that would take care of him until the day he died but that type of change never happened. The alpha was still the same person, just bonded to Anti to life. Their bond was the only thing keeping Anti alive, knowing that his alpha could never finish the job with that nagging feeling on the inside. His body and mind wanted to love Anti, treat him like a good mate should. But Damien was a sociopath, a manipulative liar and an abuser. He would never fully change his ways, no matter how much his heart hurt him afterward.  
"Get up." Damien growled, Anti immediately struggling to his feet, cradling his belly. The alpha narrowed his eyes at it. Anti cared for that unborn baby more than he cared for himself. It was pathetic.   
"Now get me a motherfucking drink before I give you more scars."   
Anti whimpered, wiping his eyes as he practically ran to the kitchen. He couldn't take this abuse much longer, it was eating away at him, killing him slowly like a parasite.   
The omega opened the fridge, pulling out the bottom drawer with shaking hands.   
"D-daddy will love you, he won't hurt you..." He whispered, rubbing his belly as he grabbed a cold beer bottle. It nearly slipped out of his trembling fingers, but he thankfully caught it. Anti held back a sob as he closed the refrigerator and hurried back out to the living room.


	32. Chapter 32

The omega got back down to his knees, crawling over to Damien with the neck of the bottle held between his teeth. The alpha liked this form of subservient behavior, since Anti was beneath him in his eyes. Omegas were the lowest of the low, unworthy of an alpha's love. Their whole purpose in life was to procreate and serve their mate. Nothing more.  
Anti placed the bottle on Damien's lap, looking up at him, desperate for some sort of praise or affection. He was starving for it.   
But the alpha merely ignored him, popping the cap off the bottle and taking a swig.   
"Now get back to work, whore. You still haven't made me cum."   
Anti whimpered, but offered no complaint as he practically swallowed Damien's cock. All he wanted to do was please the alpha. Maybe then Damien would love him.   
The thought drove Anti to give Damien the best blowjob he's ever experienced, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue. He wanted his mate to love him.  
Damien almost choked on his beer, the bitter liquid dripping down his full lips as he tangled a hand into Anti's faded green hair.  
"Shit..why can't you suck dick like this all the time?" The alpha growled, bucking his hips up into Anti's mouth as he licked the beer off of his lips. There was still blood dripping from Anti's head, covering his pale skin as it dried in sticky blotches. The omega wanted to please his mate, earn his affection. He knew it had been a while since the two of them had sex, but he also knew that he could fuck better than he could suck dick. Anti bobbed his head, working Damien down to the point where he wouldn't be able to resist him. Even like this, the alpha would be far too aroused to turn him down.  
Anti wanted it. Fuck Anti wanted it, he wanted to feel his mate's big cock drilling his insides. He pulled off, panting as Damien's cock rested on his cheek, looking up at the alpha in the most innocent way possible.   
"Alpha..." He whispered, dragging his tongue up Damien's thick shaft. The alpha cursed, setting his beer down and standing.   
"C'mon, bend yourself over." He ordered, pointing to the couch. Anti tried not to show too much excitement, nodding as he crawled in front of the couch, resting his chest on the cushions as he spread his legs behind him. He knew he was going to be nice and tight for his alpha due to the lack of dick filling him.   
Damien got behind Anti, lining up to his tight little pucker.  
Anti hasn't exactly been able to prep himself, so what Damien was about to do would hurt quite a bit.   
"Bite down on something." Damien growled, roughly pushing his thick cock into Anti's unprepped, dry hole. The omega bit down on his forearm, unable to find anything else in the time allotted.  
The alpha let out a pleasured moan, feeling Anti's tight insides squeezing his prick so tightly. Anti whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to relax. It had been so long since they were intimate, so everything felt like the first time Damien claimed him. It was rough, forced, and painful. But from that point on, Anti was head over heels in love with this abusive asshole.  
"Mm, your slutty little ass takes my dick so well.." Damien growled, slapping Anti's thigh as his hips began moving quickly. The omega's hole was practically sucking him in. It was hot and tight and felt great squeezing his thick cock.   
Damien had a firm grip on Anti's hips, fucking the omega viciously. And Anti couldn't help but start to moan when the alpha nailed his prostate.   
"Little cunt, you sound like a fucking girl." Damien snapped, using Anti's hole like a fucktoy as his hips rolled and thrusted, driving himself into the omega over and over. He began to move Anti's hips in time with his thrusts, spearing the desperate omega on his prick as he moved him back and fourth. There was still pain, but it felt so fucking good, Anti was belting out moans that could rival a pornstar's. His lewd sounds easily filled the house, surrounding Jack as Mark held him tightly.  
"Make it s-stop! M-make them stop!" Jack sobbed, Mark rocking him in his arms as he gently soothed him.   
"Shh. It's ok baby, just focus on me. Listen to my voice, ok?" Mark hushed, bringing to softly sing next to his mate's ear. Mark was trying to distract Jack until they were done, sweetly kissing his tearstained cheeks as he stroked his hair. Jack was positive that Damien was hurting Anti, but right now the omega couldn't be happier. His mate was giving him affection, well, sort of. It wasn't quite what Anti had in mind but at least Damien was touching him.  
And it felt good, too, not painful like when Damien hit him. Just the thought that his alpha was making him feel good made Anti cry out. Jack clung to Mark tightly, gripping his shirt and crying. He wanted to go home, he hated it here.   
Mark's gentle singing soothed him slightly, blocking out most of the noises. But Jack could still hear it, burying himself into Mark like a leech, nose pressed against his neck. His alpha was right here, his alpha would protect him from all the bad things.   
"D-daddy..." Jack cried softly, filling his nose with Mark's piney scent, surrounding himself in his mate's warmth.  
"I'm right here, pumpkin. You're safe, I promise." Mark kissed his mate's cheek, holding him as close as he could while the two finished up in the other room. Damien was roughly snapping his hips, raking his nails down Anti's scarred back as he felt heat begin to pool in his abdomen. Anti was teetering over the edge, hand supporting his baby bump while the other held onto the arm of the couch.  
"D-daddy, c-can I cum?" Anti whimpered, waiting until Damien gave him permission. His cock was swollen and dripping with pre, staining the upholstery.  
"Not before me, slut." The alpha growled, pulling out just before he came. Damien spun Anti around, forcing him to his knees as he quickly jerked himself off. The omega opened his mouth, closing his eyes as thick strings of cum sprayed across his face. He caught some in his mouth, purring as he eagerly swallowed.   
"Mm.." he whimpered, licking the sticky substance off of his pink lips. His eyes fluttered as he leaned forward to suck on Damien's tip, jerking him quickly to milk all of his cum, pulling a groan from the alpha.   
Anti pulled off as soon as Damien was finished, opening his mouth to show his alpha the seed that coated his tongue.   
"Swallow." The alpha ordered, watching in satisfaction as Anti quickly swallowed it all.   
"M-may I cum now, daddy?" He asked timidly, and Damien smirked. Anti's cock was red and heavy, throbbing as he patiently waited for an answer. The alpha grabbed his can of beer, chugging the rest and tossing it to the floor.   
"You want a reward, little dove?" He rumbled, and Anti nodded eagerly. His eyes were wide and desperate, making the alpha chuckle. He was debating whether or not to give Anti release, or to deny it and watch Anti squirm. Denying him would be fun, but listening to Anti moan and whine for the next hour would easily grate on his nerves. It might have been the alcohol, or it could have been his conscious, but the alpha decided that being a dick at the moment wasn't really called for.

 


	33. Chapter 33

Damien pulled Anti to his feet, hand resting on his belly as he stared down at him. His eyes were a bit softer, demeanor calming. Alcohol usually helped him to relax, letting himself be a little more flexible with Anti rather than acting like a harsh dictator with a stick rammed up his ass.  
"Sit on the couch, little dove." Damien purred, leaning forward to peck his mate's lips. Anti almost fell over from how gentle it was, wishing that he could keep this side of Damien around a little longer. The omega obeyed, sitting back against the couch as he waited for Damien to make his next move. The alpha sat down next to him, cupping his cheek in one hand and grabbing Anti's cock in the other.  
"Just relax, baby." Anti nodded, waiting for Damien to kiss him again. He loved how his mate's lips felt against his own. He wished that Damien would kiss him more often, not just when he was getting drunk. Damien's lips brushed his own, his hand beginning to move up and down slowly. Anti gasped, squeaking quietly as he gripped onto Damien. The alpha chuckled softly.   
"Feel good?" He rumbled, Anti nodding. He held back his orgasm with much difficulty, not wanting to be punished just when Damien was being so gentle.   
The alpha pressed their lips together, claiming his trembling omega's mouth as his hand worked. Anti moaned, completely at his mate's mercy as their lips moved together.   
"Tilt your head up, let me see that pretty mark on your neck." Damien whispered, and Anti raised his chin. The alpha licked his lips. He dragged his tongue over Anti's matemark, rubbing the omega's leaking slit with his thumb. Anti could barely hold back anymore. The omega bucked his hips up, moaning breathlessly as he came into the alpha's hand. The climax was so intense and desperatly needed, tears rolling down Anti's face as he melted into his mate's touch. He cried out as Damien bit down on his scarred over matemark, claiming him again as he stroked the omega quickly.  
"A-ah, alpha!" Anti sobbed, clutching onto Damien's shoulders as he hoped their bond would strengthen. He needed his mate, needed to feel his love.  
"P-please, w-what do I h-have to do to win your love?" Anti hiccuped, hugging his mate as tightly as he could. Damien's heart clenched in his chest, growling as he bit harder. Anti was crying, pulling Damien closer.   
"Alpha..." He whined, hiccuping. Damien pulled away, tilting his head up.   
"Mark me." He ordered, and Anti didn't have to be told twice. He leaned closer, chomping down on the mark he had left so long ago, gripping his mate's shirt. Damien gave a quiet moan, eyes shutting. They haven't marked each other since they mated at the warehouse, in a way it was refreshing. Their bond began to intensify and straighten, pulling at Damien's heartstrings once he opened his eyes to see what he'd done this time. He's come so close to actually killing Anti on multiple occasions, and for some reason he regretted ever laying a hand on him. The omega never did him wrong, if anything he's always gone out of his way to try and please the alpha and he's always been met with violence because of it. Anti has had a rough life, being raised by a single mother after his father left them. Enduring constant bullying and ridicule from his peers during his school years, followed by a revolving door of doctors and prescription pills that kept him in a spaced out state. He's seen it all, lived a horrible life that most would cower in fear of. All he's ever wanted was love and acceptance, but he's never received it. This unborn baby is the only person that Anti felt could ever love him for who he is, and that's why he'd give his life to protect them.  
"I-I love you, I've always loved you. W-why can't you just love me back. What have I done that's so wrong? Please tell me and I'll fix it!" Anti choked out, blood dripping down his chin. It hurt so badly to see his mate dispise him so passionately, when all he's ever wanted was his love. He even made Damien a doll like his own, a spitting image of his alpha except for the gray skin. Anti can remember hoping that the alpha wouldn't mind, having run out of tan yarn and trying so hard to make something that would make his mate smile.  
"Anti..." Damien whispered, gently wiping his tears. The omega was hysterical, barely able to breath through his cries. It made the alpha feel like complete shit. How could he do this?   
"T-tell me alpha!" Anti begged, grabbing Damien's broad shoulders, looking into his dark eyes. The alpha grabbed Anti and pulled him onto his lap, hugging him tightly, the action happening so suddenly that the omega barely knew what hit him. His eyes widened. Damien was hugging him. His heart began pounding in his chest, hands shakily moving around his mate's neck to pull him closer. His entire body was trembling as Damien quietly shushed him. This couldn't be real, he was dreaming again.   
"A-alpha...." Anti whimpered as Damien kissed his jaw.  
"Tell m-me what I need to do. I'll do a-anything!"   
Damien sighed, his eyes raking over the damage he'd done to his pregnant mate. There were bruises and scrapes, cuts and welts. The gash in the back of his head was still bleeding, covering the omega's back, face, and hair in his sticky blood. Damien could have killed him, he could have caused him to lose the baby. That was his flesh and blood as well as Anti's, and he still hasn't ever told the baby he loved them. But then he felt it, a small little thump against his stomach. Anti gasped, placing his hand over his belly. It happened again, the tiny little thump that was unmistakable.  
"D-do you wanna feel?" Anti asked, knowing how hands off his mate was when it came to their child. This was the first time Anti felt them move, drawing a small smile to his bloodied lips.  
Damien hesitated. He knew it would make Anti happy, but he's never really been too fond of babies. The omega was staring at him hopefully, hands on his stomach.   
"... Alright." Damien murmured, and the biggest smile broke over Anti's lips. He took one of Damien's large hands, placing it over his stomach where the baby was moving. The alpha's eyebrows furrowed. There was a life growing inside this omega, his baby.   
"D-doesn't that make you happy?" Anti whispered hopefully, looking at his mate with big eyes. The alpha didn't speak for a moment, just focusing on the small movements the baby was making. He felt..good. He remembered feeling this exact emotion the moment he marked Anti. That feeling of euphoria that made his heart beat faster. He hasn't experienced this since the day he moved into the safe house. From then on he pushed those emotions away, falling right back into the same toxic habits. Anti became property to him, a maid, a chef, a mouth to fuck. That was what he was reduced to once again. But feeling their baby move, looking at how fragile his mate really was, opened his eyes a bit. The alpha wouldn't change over night, no one can. But he could try.  
"I do feel happy.." Damien murmered, smiling as the baby lightly tapped his palm. Anti gasped, grabbing Damien's biceps and leaning closer.   
"You...do?" He whispered, and the alpha pecked his lips gently.   
"Yes, little dove." He rumbled, and Anti began to tear up. He made his alpha happy, he finally did it. Unless this was some sick joke for Damien's amusement, but Anti couldn't bring himself to believe that. What happened at Nate's house was more of an act than anything, Damien still abused Anti when prying eyes looked away. He needed to seem convincing, and he played his role well. He couldn't have them calling the police for something silly like domestic violence.  
"D-does that mean I can sleep with you tonight? And we can cuddle?" He asked, bottom lip trembling slightly, eyes big. The alpha rubbed Anti's stomach.   
"Yes." He murmured, and Anti tackled him in a hug.   
"Thank you, thank you!" He cried, burying his face in Damien's neck.

 


	34. Chapter 34

The alpha held him tightly, cringing at the blood that covered his pale skin.  
"I need to clean you up first, and patch up your wound." Damien muttered, pulling away from the hug. He had almost forgotten about his guests, the two runways that were hiding inside the spare bedroom.  
"I should probably provide them with dinner and fresh clothing as well. But perhaps it would be better received if it came from you."   
Anti nodded, as much as he wanted to stay in Damien's arms and forget everything, he had to care for their guests first.  
"Let's get you in the bath. I may have to stitch up that gash, are you ok with that?"  
"Yes, Alpha. Do what you need to do." Anti whispered, wrapping his arms around Damien as he lifted him off of the couch to carry into the bathroom. He's never once bathed Anti, never shown him this much intimacy after one of his episodes. Normally he would continue to drink until he passed out or beat Anti until his mate lost consciousness. He was a vile and terrible man for the things he's done, and if Anti was smart he'd leave his ass and never look back. But this is the typical cycle of domestic violence. Beat them, apologize, swear to change but never do. Then the cycle continues until the victim either dies or they finally gain enough courage to leave. Damien shouldn't be trusted. He was not worthy of Anti's love, yet he already had it. He held so much power over his mate that he could literally knock his teeth out and Anti would apologize to him afterward. Damien sighed, setting the omega on the toilet and starting the bath. He looked back to his mate. Anti was rubbing his stomach, purring softly like he didn't even care that he was bleeding or didn't notice the cum drying on his face. The alpha quickly looked away. He was showing weakness, he didn't want to. But at the same time he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to care for his mate, make him feel loved. Because God knows how much shit his own mate has put him through.   
"C'mon love." Damien said softly, Anti standing and walking over. He stepped into the bath, slowly sinking down into the warm water. Damien watched as it turned a light pink from Anti's blood.   
"Alpha, join me?" Anti whispered, and Damien sighed.   
"Next time, baby." He said, kneeling down and grabbing a cloth. The omega whined, but nodded in defeat. He wouldn't push it, he'd probably get beat again. That thought would always plague his disturbed mind, turning his loyalty to Damien into a bond made of fear. Damien could snap at any second, beat him for the smallest things. It never usually took much to set him off. Sometimes just talking could earn him a black eye, so Anti remained as silent as the grave. He was too afraid to speak, even wary of prolonged eye contact with his alpha. He didn't want to push him away or make him angry, so he kept his eyes on the murky water and remained silent. Damien didn't want to admit that this was his doing, that he basically turned Anti into a victim of stockholm syndrome but it was the truth. Anti wasn't attracted to Damien initially, he feared him. This man took him away from his mother, locked him away in a cage for three years, beat and raped him countless times. But he eventually began to fall for him, seeing the alpha's violent outbursts as a form of punishment for things that he had done wrong. Damien played on his illnesses, provoked his depressive episodes as well as causing countless anxiety attacks. Anti saw himself as a creature with no worth, literal shit on the heel of Damien's shoe. That's all he'd ever be. As things began to settle down, Mark took the opportunity to confront Damien about his aggressive behavior. The alpha feared for Jack's safety as well as Anti's, but he had to go about this the right way. Jack had fallen asleep, all that crying tiring him out. Mark lied him down and covered him with the blanket carefully. In Mark's eyes, his baby was fragile, and he wanted to be as gentle as possible with him. Jack whimpered, reaching out for Mark.   
"Shh, sleep, pumpkin." Mark whispered, singing softly as he brushed his fingers through Jack's faded green hair. The boy whined quietly, but relaxed, curled up under the warm blanket, arms wrapped around the stuffed panda. Mark kissed his forehead before standing to leave quietly. The light in the bathroom was on, so he went there first.   
"Damien." Mark said cooly as he looked in, cringing at the sight. Anti was bloodied and beaten, cum currently being washed off his face from the cloth Damien was holding. Anti refused to look any of the alphas in the eye for more than a second, focusing on rubbing his stomach instead. Mark had to stop himself from beating the ever living shit out of this asshole for what he'd done to Anti, he couldn't even fathom how an alpha could beat his pregnant mate as badly as Damien did. Mark grit his teeth, clenching his jaw as Damien peered up at him.  
"What do you need, Mark?"  
_**You're**_ ** _doing this for Jack.._**  
Mark had to keep repeating inside his head, forcing his body to stay put when all he really wanted to do was tear Damien a new asshole. Beating him would only cause them more grief in the end, so Mark put on a fake facade so they could atleast keep a roof over their heads.  
"May I speak to you for a moment?" Mark asked, keeping his expression neutral.  
Damien frowned, but nodded, setting the cloth on the tub as he stood.   
"Finish up, love." He murmured, before walking over to Mark. He was an inch or two taller, a little more muscular as well. If they ever got into a fight he'd kick Mark's ass.   
"What do you need?" He asked, and Mark turned.   
"Follow me." He muttered, walking to the living room, away from the two omegas. Damien scowled. He didn't particularly like being ordered around, but he followed anyways. He could tell Mark was agitated.


	35. Chapter 35

"I don't like the way you're treating Anti." Mark stated as he sat on the couch. Damien growled. And now he was being told how to treat an **_omega_**. He remembered how soft Mark was now, how he bent to Jack's every request. He treated some puny omega like a prince. It, frankly, got on Damien's nerves. He's not once in his life treated an omega with respect, not even his own mother. They were weaker, meant to be used like slaves in Damien's eyes. It's how he was raised. But around Anti, he almost didn't want to treat him like dirt.  
"Mm. I figured you would have something to say about this. But Anti is none of your concern. He's learning his place..slowly." The alpha seethed, narrowing his eyes at Mark.  
"His place? Look at him! I would never lay a finger on Jack, and that's the way it should be."  
"That makes you weak! Letting that **_boy_** rule over you like he's above you. You're a sad excuse for an alpha, Mark!"  
Mark snarled viscously, teeth bared like a dog.   
"No, I _**love**_ him. He doesn't make me weak, this is how mates are supposed to act!" He stood, pointing a finger at Damien.   
"Give me one good reason you're beating Anti."   
Damien paused. He crossed his arms.   
"Because he needs to know his place. Omegas are below us, when will you understand that?"   
"You're a fucking psycho! Omegas deserve to be loved, they go though so much bullshit only to be abused by assholes like you!" Mark threw his hands up in exasperation, beginning to pace.  
Damien clenched his fists, growling as he closed the space between them. Their faces were inches apart, snarling as they squared up.  
"Perhaps you need a lesson in how to treat your omega. Maybe little Jack needs a real alpha to put him in his place." Damien spat, turning on his heel.   
Mark's eyes widened, quickly springing into action as he grabbed Damien by his shoulder, spinning him around and nailing him in the chin with a powerful punch. Damien stumbled back a bit, bottom lip split and bleeding.  
"You won't fucking touch him!"  
Damien chuckled lowly, eyes flashing. He wiped his lip with the back of his hand, creating a smear of blood on his tan flesh.   
"Looks like little Marky grew some balls." He growled, grabbing Mark by his shirt and walking forward, slamming him into the wall. Mark growled as his legs kicked and he bit and snapped at Damien.  
And a fight started.  
The crashing and banging was loud enough to wake Jack up, the tiny omega's eyes widening when Mark wasn't there.   
"D... Daddy..?" He mewled, trembling, gripping his plushie tightly. There was a crash followed by a yelp. Jack whined, eyes filling with tears as he curled up.   
"Daddy..!" He called meekly, beginning to cry as the commotion outside the bedroom grew louder. He wanted to check on Mark, needed to see if his mate was ok. Damien was so much stronger than Mark was, able to snap his neck in a heartbeat if he really wanted to. The little omega knew he would just be getting in the way, but his love for Mark overpowered any thoughts of putting himself in danger. Jack pushed himself to move off of the bed, pulling open the door and rushing down the hall. He could hear the two growling and fighting, furniture breaking and glass smashing.  
Once Jack ran into the living room he was met with a shocking sight. Mark was bloodied and beaten, falling to the ground after Damien smashed a beer bottle over the top of his head. The alpha hit the floor with a harsh thud, knocked out cold from the force of the impact. Damien wasn't any better off, in fact Mark put up one hell of a fight. His clothing was torn and stained with blood, skin split and bruised. Mark beat the shit out of him, until Damien cheated and used and actual weapon to subdue him.  
"Alpha!" Jack cried out, immediately drawing Damien's attention to him.  
The tiny omega was sobbing, trembling violently. He looked up at Damien, who was still tightly gripping the neck of the bottle. The alpha seemed emotionless. That was until he saw Anti rushing down the hall in a pair of boxers, still dripping wet.   
"Jack, I heard you and-" he gasped at the sight. His wide eyes looked up to his alpha in disgust. He's never felt so...so **_angry_** towards Damien. Jack was like his child, and seeing what Damien did actually made him mad. He hurt Jack's mate.   
"M... Mark!" The boy cried, too scared to go to his injured alpha but unwilling to leave. Anti wrapped his arms around Jack, protecting him as a mother would their child. Damien's eyes met Anti's, a cold and emotionless stare burning into his jade orbs. It was at that moment that Anti finally got it, his eyes opening to see what and who Damien really was. He was cold, abusive, and toxic. No matter how much the alpha tried, he would never be what Anti really needed. The omega needed a mate, not a vicious sociopathic bully. He knew he had to act, to protect himself and Jack from anything that Damien might do to them. As much as this hurt him to do, Anti pushed Jack into the bathroom, locking it from the outside so Damien couldn't get to him without going though Anti first. The alpha dropped the shattered bottle, inching forward with a wicked smile spread across his face.  
"What are you doing, Anti?" Damien purred, his voice as deep as a bottomless pit. The omega whimpered, grabbing the knitting needles he kept next to the couch. He didn't want to do this, he loved Damien with all of his broken heart, but he had to do something. The alpha closed in on him, hand reaching out to grasp Anti's neck as he slammed the omega into the wall.  
"Planning on hurting me? Betraying me?!" The alpha growled, squeezing Anti's airway shut. The reaction was instantaneous. Anti used all the force he had to drive the large knitting needles into Damien's shoulder. It wouldn't kill him, but it would wound him enough to make him release his hold on Anti.


	36. Chapter 36

Damien hissed as the needles pierced his skin, letting go of Anti to take them out. But as soon as he did the omega shoved past him, knocking Damien to the floor as he grabbed the broken bottle the alpha was just holding. He turned, tears streaming down his cheeks as the alpha threw the needles to the floor.   
"I trusted you!" Anti sobbed, gripping the bottle tightly.   
"I loved you! W-what did I do to deserve this?!" He gestured to his body. Bruises and cuts and scars littered his skin. All caused by Damien. The alpha snarled, striding forward to put Anti back in his place.   
"I guess... I guess you don't care.." Anti whispered, gripping the bottle tighter in his shaky hands.   
"I hate you... I hate you, I hate you!" He laughed, swinging his arm with all his might, driving the broken end of the bottle straight into Damien's arm. The alpha yelped, Anti laughing hysterically. He broke, he couldn't handle it anymore.  
He could kill Damien, all he had to do was stab him a few times. But as broken and fed up as Anti was, he still couldn't kill his mate. Their bond prevented him from finishing the job, much like it saved Anti's ass time and time again. Damien stared at his bloodied arm, stunned that Anti had actually fought back this time.  
"You little bitch! I should've killed you the first chance I had!" Damien spat, reaching out to grab his mate. Anti growled, quickly grabbing the cast iron skillet from the stove and smashing it against his mates skull. The blow sent the alpha's body to the floor in a heap. Anti froze, clutching the skillet in his hands as he watched Damien for a moment. He didn't move, but he was still breathing. The omega was surprised he didn't crack his skull from how hard he hit him. But it seems he was still holding back a bit. Mark groaned as his eyes fluttered open, shards of broken glass littering his hair as he looked around the room.  
"J-Jack?" The alpha called out, sluggishly moving until he was on all fours. Anti dropped the frying pan, kneeling down to check him over.  
"Jack's safe, he's locked in the bathroom. But we need to leave before he wakes up." Anti glanced back at Damien, repressing the urge to hurt him again.  
Mark whimpered and nodded.   
"P-please give me my baby..." He whispered, and it reminded Anti of that time in the warehouse when Mark took Jack. The omega shushed him softly, standing to go get the tiny omega.   
As soon as he got to the bathroom door he could hear Jack sobbing. He unlocked it, opening it up, and Jack looked up from his curled up position on the floor.   
"Come here, sweetheart." Anti whispered gently, and Jack scrambled over to him. He leaped into Anti's arms, the older omega holding him close.   
"Mark is awake, lovely, do you want to go see him?"   
Jack nodded rapidly, trying to wipe his tears. Anti carried him back out to the living room, setting him down on the floor next to Mark as the alpha sat up.  
"Mark! I thought I lost you!" Jack tackled his mate into a bone crushing hug, crying into his shirt like he had just come back from the dead. As the two held each other, Anti grabbed a bag and ran back into his room to collect his things. He took his clothing, a few items of Damien's for Mark to wear, and a hand full of cash from the safe in the alpha's closet. They didn't have much time, Damien would be awake sooner than Anti hoped and they needed to be gone before that happened. Anti rushed back out to where Mark and Jack were, handing the little omega a clean pair of clothing.  
"Here sweetheart, I need you to quickly change. You don't wanna be here when he wakes up."   
Jack nodded, he didn't want to part ways with Nate's shirt. It was all he had left of him. He wanted to go back, take Anti home with them and start over. But it wasn't safe yet. Jack pulled the damp shirt over his head, handing it to Mark for safe keeping as he slid the leggings Anti gave him up his shaking thighs. He was thankful to have something warm and dry covering his skin, quickly pulling the hand knit sweater over his head.   
Anti smiled softly, then gasped. He couldn't leave his knitting supplies! It was the only thing that kept him sane!   
The omega ran back to his room to grab the things out from under his bed. But that was enough time for Damien to begin regaining consciousness. The alpha groaned, a hand moving up to hold his head.   
"Anti! We need to go, now!" Mark called, Anti waddling back out with a bagful of yarn and needles. Damien bought him these things, the only kind thing Damien has ever really done for him. In his hand was the little doll he had made for the baby. He had planned to do the nursery in a cute theme of dapper gents and flapper girls. He was always intrigued by the roaring twenties, finding beauty in the silent films and smoke filled black and white photos. The doll he made the baby was a little different than his own, dressed in a colorful vest with a handlebar moustache and a small pocket watch that he made from a necklace. It meant a lot to Anti, even if Damien couldn't give a shit about either of them. The omega pulled his sweater back on, slipping on some shoes as he made his way back out to the living room, Mark and Jack were already climbing up the stairs, car keys in hand. The omega froze once he felt a hand wrap around his ankle, preventing him from leaving.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Damien hissed, fingers digging into Anti's shin.

 


	37. Chapter 37

Anti growled, using his free foot to kick Damien in the nose. There was a crack, and the alpha yelped, hands moving to cover his now broken nose as Anti rushed up the stairs. He planned to never return, find a new mate who would love him and his baby. The thought of having someone to love him excited the omega.   
Mark held the door open for Anti, who rushed out. Jack was already pulling the tarp off the car.   
"We need to go quickly, h-he's mad.." Anti whined. Mark nodded, shutting the door and jogging out of the shack. Jack climbed into the back seat, wrapping his arms around Anti as soon as he was seated next to him. The omega squeaked, eyes widening as Damien stumbled up the stairs, chasing after them as Mark threw the car into reverse and peeled out of the hidden driveway. Damien chased them until he lost sight of the car, face bloodied and nose visibly broken. Anti had gotten away, but without him he had nothing. That damn bond of theirs would drive him crazy more than it would Damien. Anti was already unstable and pregnant, throw in a little separation induced depression and Mark and Jack would have a real problem on their hands.  
He wrapped his arms around his stomach, rubbing his bump gently. At least he still had his baby.   
"Anti, are you alright?" Mark asked, and Anti nodded with a tiny 'yeah'. He pulled Jack closer, cuddling him.   
"Wh-where are we gonna go, Daddy? Home?" Jack asked, eyes lighting up in excitement as he crawled onto Anti's lap and looked up at Mark. The alpha sighed gently.   
"Not yet pumpkin, it's too dangerous. We'll see in a couple weeks." He said, and Jack pouted. He turned around to cuddle into Anti.   
"Ok Daddy..." He murmured. The pregnant omega smiled weakly. He wrapped his arms around Jack as Mark drove aimlessly, feeling the baby move again.   
"Jack, let me see your hand." He whispered, and the boy held out his palm curiously. Anti took it, gently pressing Jack's hand to where the baby was moving.   
"Wow.." Jack whispered, grinning. He almost felt jealous. Anti got to keep his baby while his was taken from him. **_But that's ok, Daddy said I'm too young to be raising a kid anyways._**  
Mark pulled onto the main highway, driving in a random direction since he had no clue where they were. He knew they were still in Nevada but when it came to specifics he was completely lost. It didn't help that his trac phone was completely fried from all the rain, still tucked into the pocket of his wet jeans. This was a disaster. They weren't even there for more than a few hours and already they were back on the run. Only this time Mark had an extra mouth to feed, two if you counted the little bean Anti was cooking in his womb. They couldn't stay at a hotel because by now the general public knows what all three of them look like. It would only take one person to recognize them and it's game over. But would that really be a bad thing? Mark was starting to think differently about they're current situation, and for once he wasn't being selfish about it. Jack hasn't seen or spoken to his family in months, and he probably would never see them again so long as he stayed with Mark. He was only a freshman when Mark took him, meaning that he'd never graduate, would never have more than a 9th grade education. Jack would have no skills, no societal purpose. He could never get a job, get his license, make new friends..  
Jack was practically sentenced to a lifetime of hardship because of what Mark had done. Then there was Anti. A pregnant omega with no prenatal care and a history of mental illness. How would he react to an inconsolable infant? How would he care for this baby without a support system? What if he loses the baby? All of these questions buzzed inside of Mark's head, scaring him half to death as he stared at the road. They were in deep shit with no way out. They had no place to go, no one to turn to that could help them. Except maybe Tyler. But he's already helped them so much. Mark couldnt even call him to tell him if he was coming. The alpha let out a deep sigh, shoulders slumping. What's done is done, he couldn't change anything. His bond with Jack was much too strong at this point to allow himself to get arrested. That fifteen year old boy had his heart and wasn't going to give it back without a fight.   
The trees outside were starting to lose their leaves, the pretty reds and oranges and yellows dulling. It was a little chilly too, but Mark didn't want to waste gas by turning on the heater. He glanced in the rearview mirror to check on the omegas, seeing them nuzzling affectionately. His brown eyes averted back to the road. Jack was still in heat, he would be for a few more days, and Mark didn't have any birth control with him. He hoped the pills would last long enough, he didn't want to see his baby suffer. He also didn't have any condoms with him, so the pill Jack took before they had to abandon Nate's home would only be effective for a bit longer. Then there was the obvious problem of having Anti in the car with them. Mark wasn't comfortable fucking his mate with a pregnant omega watching. They had nowhere to go, no place to sleep besides the stolen vehicle they were currently riding in. Mark was panicking internally, trying to remain calm so he wouldn't stir up Jack's anxiety.  He couldn't handle a panic attack right now.


	38. Chapter 38

"Where are we going?" Anti quietly asked, pulling out his knitting supplies to pass the time.  
"I honestly don't know. I've used up all of my resources and I'm just trying to get us some place safe for the night."   
Anti nodded. He felt like such a burden to them right now. It would be easier if he just went back home to his mother, the woman that was still looking for him after all these years. What did she look like now? Was her hair gray and thin? Did she have wrinkles? Anti sighed, his heart aching at the thought of how much his absence must have aged her. Was she even still alive?   
The omega began knitting silently, working on tiny socks for the baby. He needed to take his mind off this. Jack gave a tiny whine, crawling up to the front. Mark knew what he wanted. After that, Jack was sure to go back to being clingy and always at Mark's side.   
"Come here, little one." The alpha sighed, opening up one of his arms. Jack slipped into Mark's lap, cuddling into his chest.   
"Y'know, when you're bigger you won't be able to do this." Mark whispered, and Jack just whined again. Mark kissed his forehead, eyes fixed on the road as they pulled off to the side. There was a small stretch of abandoned land that was far enough away from the main road to remain inconspicuous. Mark turned off the car, leaning the seat back a bit so he could comfort his mate. Anti continued to knit, focusing all of his negative energy on creating something good. Knitting was therapeutic to him, calming his anxious mind enough to keep him from lashing out. Mark's eyes started to close, snuggling his mate against his warm body as he began to drift off. But his eyes snapped back open when Jack squeaked, a small knock sounding against the drivers side window. It was too dark to actually see who it was, but the scent of coffee gave it away almost instantly.  
"Daddy, o-open the door." Jack whispered, and Mark groaned. He opened the door, lights in the car turning on and illuminating a familiar face.   
"Dan?" Anti gasped, peeking out the door. The omega smiled shyly, his hair scruffy, face a bit dirty.   
"Uh, h-hey." He spoke meekly, and Mark gave a confused look over to Anti. The pregnant omega smiled.   
"Dan was...with us in the warehouse. Didn't Phil run away with you?" Anti asked. Dan chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Yeah, he's right behind you."  
The group turned their heads, staring out of the passenger side window to see a rather clean shaven Phil, though his hair was still longer and unkempt. It was a little confusing to see them looking so..wild. Then it clicked. Dan and Phil were homeless, just like they were now. Phil must've gotten a hold of a razor recently, as well as some clothes for the two of them.  
"Jack, I hate to ask, but do you have any food on you? It's been a few days since we've eaten anything.." Dan meekly mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the boy. The two have been stealing to get by, sleeping in a tent they found out in the woods nearby.   
Jack hesitated, looking back at Anti.   
"D-Damien has canned food in the trunk for emergencies." He said, Dan tensing at the name. He stepped back slightly, rubbing his arm.   
"O-oh... Him?" He whispered, looking around.   
"It's ok, he's not here." Mark sighed, fixing his seat and stepping out with Jack cradled in his arms. Dan was taller than him, which was a bit of a surprise, usually omegas were shorter. Dan nodded, Mark grabbing the key so he could unlock the trunk. Jack seemed to trust them, so he trusted them.   
"Daddy, it's dark out here..." Jack whispered, looking around.  
Mark held him tighter, comforting his mate as he handed Dan a few cans of food. This would probably be the norm for them, at least until they could go back home.  
Nate and Matt were worried sick, the newly pregnant omega curled up on the couch as his heart ached. They haven't heard a word from Mark, only increasing their anxiety. Mark was what held them together, providing leadership and guidance for Nate and a comforting embrace for Matt. They needed him as well as Jack. The police searched the house from top to bottom, unable to find anything that would link Mark to them. Truth be told, they could go back home and live happily ever after without any worries at all, but Mark didn't know that. Without a way to contact them Mark was completely in the dark, flying by the seat of his pants as he tried to do what was best for Jack and Anti. Even if he didn't know what was best.   
The alpha smiled tiredly as Dan and Phil thanked him before disappearing into the woods again. And Mark was left with a boy in heat and a pregnant omega. Jack was half asleep as Mark walked back to the driver's side door and sat back in his seat. If they were lucky, Jack's heat wouldn't come back tonight, and instead return in the morning when he woke.   
The omega mewled for attention as he nuzzled Mark's neck, the older shutting the door and lowering his seat again.   
"Shh, it's bedtime now little one." He rumbled. Jack sleepily nodded, resting his head on Mark's shoulder as he wrapped his mate up in his arms. He could drive by Nate's house in the morning and scope the place out. But he still had no idea where he was and had no way to contact them. Would they even want him back? Mark's heart ached to go back home, but he also wanted to find a place of their own and be able to support Jack himself without leeching off of Nate and Matt. Even if they were in an open relationship and everyone seemed to be ok with It, it didn't stop that urge for Mark to be able to provide for his mate. He would always be on the run, always be wanted for what he's done. He wanted to give them so much more than what he was able to, but he just couldn't.

 


	39. Chapter 39

Back at the house, Matt was losing his mind with worry, pacing by the front door with an excruciating ache in his chest. He felt sick, anxiously awaiting any word from them that they were ok. Nate wasn't any better, he felt lost without Mark around. He just wanted his family back. The singer walked up to Matt, gently grabbing his arm. The omega whined, looking up at Nate.   
"I know Angel, but we need sleep." He whispered, hugging his warm mate close. He rubbed the omega's stomach soothingly.   
"We'll look for them in the morning, sound good?" He whispered, Matt gazing longingly at the door. He was missing his little Jacky as well, wanting to cuddle and hold his tiny body.  
"Nate, I can't sleep knowing they're out there in the cold. Jack is so little, and I know that Mark will take good care of him but I need them here. They belong with us, not wandering around the woods!"  
Matt was a bit hysterical, his hormones were all over the place and he wouldn't be able to settle down until he had them back.  
"Well, what do you want me to do? I can't see that well in the dark, you know that. It's best to just wait until the morning." Nate tried to calm his omega, worried the extra stress would harm their baby. Matt whined, tears filling his eyes. He wanted them back, he wanted them back...   
"Shh, come here, we'll find them." Nate said, pulling Matt close, wrapping his arms around the distressed omega. Matt clung to him as he cried silently.   
"Promise?" He whispered meekly, and Nate hesitated. He couldn't promise such a thing, but he'd do anything to ease Matt's worries.   
"I promise." He said, his omega sniffling as he quickly wiped his tears with the back of his hand.   
"Th-thank you, alpha.."  
Nate kissed the top of Matt's head, locking up for the night with a heavy heart. He didn't know if he'd ever see them again, but he wanted to believe that they were safe somewhere. Nate scooped his mate up, carrying him to bed so they could atleast try to sleep tonight. Ever since that cop showed up their world has been flipped upside down. Matt hasn't been able to eat, barely spends more than a few seconds away from the door just in case they were to come back. He's a wreck. Nate has tried his best to soothe his fears, but like always his words fall flat. It had only been a day since they had to leave but already the separation was affecting them. The alpha placed his mate down against the bed, climbing in beside him and pulling Matt close.  
"Close your eyes, puppy. Mark can take care of Jack, they'll be alright."  
Matt nodded slowly, eyes closing as he cuddled into Nate. They'd be back, they had to be.

In the morning when the sun was just peeking over the horizon and a chilly wind blew some dying leaves off nearly bare trees, Jack woke with a start. He gasped, gripping Mark tighter, eyes squeezing shut. He was in the midst of his heat, being thrown headfirst into it as soon as he woke. He whimpered quietly, hot slick soaking both their pants. Anti and Mark were still asleep, and if he was quick maybe Jack could relive himself before they woke. He was far from being comfortable with this while Anti could wake at any moment, but his skin burned and his hole ached desperately to be filled. He hated this feeling, hated the unbearable need that coursed through his veins.   
The little omega reached down with trembling hands. He's learned that Mark was quite the heavy sleeper, he's done this while his alpha was asleep twice last time he was in heat. His birth control would be out of his system shortly, so he could atleast enjoy one last unprotected romp with his alpha before things would take a terrifying turn. Jack scanned the outside of the vehicle for a moment, not seeing anyone or really anything that would catch him in the act. The omega pulled down his leggings, straddling Mark as he popped the button on his jeans and pulled out his soft cock. It wouldn't take much to get his alpha hard, usually all he had to do was look at Jack and he was horny. Jack quickly stroked Mark's cock, working him up until he couldn't get any harder. The alpha was quietly moaning in his sleep, rousing Anti a bit as he shifted in the backseat.  
"Please stay asleep.." Jack whispered, covering his mouth as he lined up and sank down on Mark's thick cock.  
The omega's back arched, pleasured noises muffled by his palm. He rested himself against Mark, free arm wrapping around his sleeping mate's neck as he rocked his hips.   
"Oh, Jack..." Mark whispered, words barely audible in his unconscious state. The tiny omega wiggled his hips. Mark always filled him perfectly, like he was just made to fit the alpha's large dick. Shutting his eyes, Jack began bouncing his hips quickly, moaning into his hand as the sound of wet slapping filled the car. Mark was so big, shooting pleasure up the omega's spine. Jack shuddered at his alpha's gentle moans. He hardly ever got to hear them, Mark preferring to hold his sounds back.   
Anti was still in a sleepy daze, unaware of his surroundings at the moment. It would be extremely awkward for Anti to catch him in the act. Unlike Matt, Anti was more of a maternal figure to Jack. He didn't see him in a sexual way, even when his heat was coming down on him like a ton of bricks. It would be the equivalent of his mom walking in on him while he was beating off. Mark moved his hands up to rest on Jack's hips, starting to wake up little by little as he came closer to climax. He usually wouldn't wake up until he did though. He learned that the hard way. Jack bit down on his finger, stifling a loud moan as Mark's dick grazed his prostate. He wasn't going to last much longer, and from how often his cock was twitching, neither was Mark. The omega sped up a little more, rocking the car as he grabbed onto the head rest for leverage. The windows were fogging up, condensation beading on the windshield as Jack rode his sleeping mate. Mark groaned as the omega tightened around him, cumming on Mark's shirt with a muffled whimper. Mark wasn't far behind, his eyes fluttering open as soon as he shot his load deep inside of Jack's ass.  
Jack's face was buried in Mark's neck, morning weakly as his eyes rolled back. Mark felt so good, so good...  
"Mm, baby..." The alpha whispered, holding Jack's ass as he bucked his hips to finish cumming. The omega mewled as he was filled up completely with Mark's hot cum. His body relaxed, panting as he pressed little butterfly kisses to his mate's neck. He moaned quietly in sensitivity as Mark slowly pulled his ass up and off his dick.   
"Honestly pumpkin, you could have woken me up." He cooed gently, rubbing his mate's soft ass. Jack snuggled closer.   
"Didn't wanna..." He murmured as Mark pulled his leggings up his smooth legs.  
Jack purred as his heat subsided, tongue lapping at Mark's matemark. Anti was wide awake now, sitting up with a confused look on his face. The windows were steamed up and dripping with condensation, the thick smell of sex lingering in the air. It didn't take him long to figure out what just happened a few inches away from him. His cheeks lit up in a blush, trying to push that image out of his head. Jack was like his baby, so a small part of him wanted to smack them both for acting so lewd in public.  
"Well..that happened." Anti mumbled to himself, startling them both.

 


	40. Chapter 40

Jack's eyes widened, reaching down to quickly fix Mark's pants.   
"I'm sorry Anti, i-it was my fault!" He said like a child being scolded by their mother. The little omega hid himself in Mark's arms, face red. Anti smiled softly.   
"Calm down, you're in heat, I understand.." he sighed, rubbing his stomach through his sweater.   
"But next time... Please find a place outside sweetheart."   
Jack nodded into Mark's neck, and the alpha chuckled softly. Jack was acting so cute, it made his heart melt.   
"Sorry Anti, didn't mean to wake you." He rumbled. The omega nodded, opening up the car door and stepping out so he could pee. The baby was pressing on his bladder, threatening to make him piss himself if he didn't move immediately. Jack crawled into the passanger seat, his stomach grumbling loudly. He hasn't eaten anything since they left Nate's place, and heat can make you pretty ravenous. Mark was feeling it too, his stomach angrily growling as he started up the car. He had no idea where Dan and Phil went, but he was worried about them. It would be winter soon, they'd die of exposure before long if they didn't find a shelter. He didn't even remember seeing any shoes on them, just some dirty clothes that looked like they hadn't been washed in months. They needed to go home, where ever that was for them. The thought of home sent a sharp pain through Mark's heart, they needed to get back to Nate and Matt. But without a way to reach out they were practically risking their freedom. One wrong move and Mark would lose everything. It was terrible that he'd always be demonized for loving Jack. He could have done a few things differently, but there wasn't a damn thing he could do about that now. Loving Jack was a crime, and the punishment was 30 years to life. The alpha sighed, glancing up when the door opened and Anti hopped back in. He didn't sleep too well. He was used to being surrounded by Damien's scent in the house, but in here the scent of his alpha was old and stale. Anti shook his head. No, Damien wasn't _**his**_ alpha anymore.   
"Do you need to pee, love?" Mark asked his mate, and Jack shook his head. His stomach growled again and he whined.   
"I know baby- we'll try and find Nate's place again, ok?"   
Jack perked up at that, excitement in his blue gaze. He missed Matt, longed for the safety of his family. He's needed some form of stability in his life, with how rocky and chaotic the past few months have been. Matt and Nate were able to provide that, a warm and loving home for him and his mate to stay. Who knows, maybe Anti could stay with them for a while as well. The omega didn't have anywhere to go, no one to count on to take care of him and his unborn baby. Jack wanted to to be that person for them if he could. Mark started up the car, pulling out of the abandoned lot and onto the main road. He needed to try and find his way back, even though he was absolute shit with directions. Jack stared out the window, watching the cars pass by and the fresh rain slide across the windshield. He didn't want to get his hope up but he was anxious to see them again. He never even got to tell Matt how excited he was about the pregnancy. It was a happy moment ruined and Jack felt incredibly guilty for it. In his mind , this was his fault. If he were just a bit older this whole situation wouldn't even exist. But it was more complex than that. The tiny omega rested his cheek against the cold window, pretty blue eyes flitting between the trees. He's heard that the leaves up north were even more breathtaking in the fall. He wanted to see. He wanted to travel, and go to places with his mate and Nate and Matt...   
Jack smiled softly. He remembered the time when Mark told him he would take Jack dancing one day, before he was kidnapped. The boy honestly couldn't help but look forward to it. His mind began to wander, breathing on the window and drawing little figures on the condensation with his finger.   
"Daddy, when we gonna go dancing?" He asked, looking over at Mark. The alpha smiled softly, reaching over to take Jack's hand.  
"As soon as we're back home. I may have to improvise a bit but I'll dance with you. I'll make a special evening just for the two of us. I promise." Mark gently kissed his mate's knuckles, Jack blushing furiously at the thought of Mark taking him out on a date. He's never been on a date before, but it sounded lovely. Anti pulled out his knitting supplies again, fighting back a few tears as the hole in his chest began to ache. Romance was always something that he craved but never received. Before Damien took him he had never had a lover or even a love interest. He lived with his mother for the entirety of his life prior to his kidnapping. He was actually walking down to the gas station to pick up a carton of cigarettes when Will found him, how they knew he was an omega was beyond him. He just remembered seeing a white van pull up beside him and the next thing he knew he was stripped and locked away in a dog crate.  
"I love you daddy." Jack purred, feeling all warm inside. Mark gave a gentle smile.   
"I love you too, sweetheart."   
Anti covered his mouth to stop himself from whining like a puppy. He wanted that, but he wasn't going to ruin this for Jack. The boy has been though so much, he deserved to be loved.   
Breathing shakily, Anti began knitting, fingers working quickly as he focused. He had his baby and that's all that matters. The omega smiled weakly, looking up at Jack. He saw the boy as one of his own, and if he ever found out that Mark got him pregnant once he'd kick the alpha's sorry ass.


End file.
